<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Cult Of Personality by TrueMud</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27803929">A Cult Of Personality</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrueMud/pseuds/TrueMud'>TrueMud</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Alex Rider (TV 2020), Alex Rider - Anthony Horowitz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood and Violence, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Mild Language, Misogyny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:14:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>53,467</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27803929</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrueMud/pseuds/TrueMud</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Serial abductions have left the streets of London unsafe to walk alone. After witnessing a woman taken right before their eyes, Chloe and Alex can't ignore the problem any longer. With MI6 keeping secrets from them, the pair must get to the bottom of who is behind it all on their own. Sequel to my story 'Point Blanc', but can be read without having read it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex Rider/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Warnings for 'A Cult Of Personality': </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Violence, blood, swearing (though not a lot), misogyny, sexual references.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>********************************</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chloe threw herself behind cover. She could hear slow footsteps making their way towards her. It was dark enough that she had to rely on hearing rather than her sight. The footsteps grew louder. Each footfall was slow and deliberate, almost as if whoever owned those heavy boots was trying to frighten her. Chloe scrambled as far as she could until her back hit a wall. She gripped her empty weapon and snapped her head left and right, looking for an escape. There was none. The figure towered over her, illuminated in the gloom with dark red strobe lights.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is it,” the boy said, “are you ready to meet your end?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was crouched in the corner with nowhere to run. Her team was dead. Her ammo spent.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just finish it already,” she spat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The boy smiled. She could see his teeth as he grinned underneath his helmet. The bullet exploded onto her visor, covering her in red.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good game,” she said as Alex helped her up, “you really get into character don’t you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> The boy rubbed the paint from her helmet so she could see.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s half the fun.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The rest of the players were dusting themselves off. The game had only lasted around fifteen minutes. Chloe and Alex had decided to play in opposing teams and it had all come down to them. She was the better shot, but the boy knew how to use his environment to his advantage. Ducking behind cover and crawling along the ground meant he took her by surprise at the end, winning the game for him and his friends. There had been three of them on each team. With Chloe, were Marnie and Micah. Alex hadTom and Daisy. It was the last time they’d all be able to play together before they all went off to uni. Alex’s team let out a shout of triumph and slammed their helmets together.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Animals,” Marnie laughed. She was befreckled, curly-haired and full of energy, “have you done this before?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A couple of times. Usually with a bigger team, but I preferred doing it this way.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Big teams suck,” Micah added, “you can never communicate properly with them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Didn’t save you from losing,” Alex said with a grin and Micah took off running to catch him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marnie put her arm around Daisy as they headed to the changing rooms. The latter was tall, pale and timid. But that had all changed when she had a gun in her hand and a game to win. Chloe liked them all. She liked Tom, the movie nerd that he was, and Micah with his long hair and tendency to over-explain everything. She still couldn’t believe that this was one of the last times she’d see them all together. With their A-levels complete, it was only a matter of time before they all left for university. It had been months since Point Blanc and they had used the days to spend as much time together as possible. Paintball was one of their favourite pastimes, but they had also gone camping, indoor rock climbing, pottery making and life-drawing. In the beginning, the girl had tried to stay out of the way. She thought that Alex would want to have his friends to himself, but after a while, Chloe had begun to feel as much a part of the group as them. Now, an era was coming to an end and they could all feel it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m going to miss this,” she told them as they removed the paint-stained clothes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t kill us off so quick,” said Marnie, “we’ve still got your birthdays coming up and there’s no way in hell we’re not having a </span>
  <em>
    <span>massive </span>
  </em>
  <span>fuck-off party.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good thing your birthdays are only two days apart,” Daisy said, “it’s fate.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The only thing that will be fate is all of us getting wasted,” Chloe told the girls.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Definitely.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can already hear the ambulance coming to pump your stomachs," Daisy laughed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How are you guys getting home?” Chloe asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Girls had been going missing all around London. Everyone was trying to go about their lives as normal, but after the 6th had been taken, it was hard not to be scared. Posters were up all around Chelsea, Alex’s neighbourhood. A twenty-one-year-old, called Emily had gone missing just a week before from the area. Chloe couldn’t go a day without seeing one of the ten faces in the news or sellotaped to a lamppost. The police had no answers. No one was walking around alone anymore.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, I’ve got a taser in my bag,” Marnie showed it off, “and I’ve got Daisy to protect me from the bad guys.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They met up in the cafe of the leisure complex. It was a brand-new building but somehow smelt like popcorn and old shoes already. Chloe hugged Tom and Micah.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“See you soon, yeah?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Next time we see each other you’ll be adults,” Tom said, “that means your buying.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gladly. If you pay me back.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Deal.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chloe and Alex watched them board the next bus outside. The day was drawing to a close, though it was still fairly warm. Summers in London could get pretty hot. They each bought a cool drink to sip in the park outside. Chloe leaned against the boy’s shoulder as they watched people go about their evenings. The sun was low and a brilliant orange. There would be a solar eclipse soon, she remembered. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The agent had been worried about how things would be between them after Point Blanc was over. Emotions had run high and decisions had been made on instinct alone. After all, they had only known each other for a few short weeks before their first kiss. A part of her had been waiting for the attraction to fizzle out. Alex had been vulnerable, had she taken advantage of that? But as she watched the sun play off his fair hair, she wondered how she could have questioned her attraction to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Want to head home yet?” she asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nah. Let’s just stay here for a bit. The sun feels nice.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It does,” she closed her eyes and felt its rays warm her skin, “have you made a decision about uni yet?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not even close.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chloe had taken her exams as an external student under a fake name. According to the British government, Chloe Hartford didn’t exist. Ellie Anderson however, had three A levels to her name and had applied to multiple universities. Alex had done the same, but something was holding them both back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It just feels like things aren’t over yet,” he explained.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know how you feel. Part of me wants to leave it all behind. But if I do that, what was it all for?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right. And I’ll never know more about my father and uncle.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That’s what Chloe had told him after Point Blanc. When Yassen had shown up at the school, Chloe’s heart had sunk. Once, when Chloe had been just a child, Blunt hadn’t shut the door to his office. An eight-year-old Chloe hadn’t known what she was hearing when he told Jones that a man called Yassen Gregorovitch was being trained by a certain John Rider. Now, it all made sense. She had given Alex a choice when everything was over. If he wanted a normal life, Chloe would keep the information to herself. If he wanted to learn the truth, it would mean involving himself further in the world of MI6. The boy hadn’t hesitated. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We could always take a gap year,” she suggested, “go hiking in Thailand and try to ‘find ourselves’.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That doesn’t sound like a bad idea,” he finished his drink and sighed, “what do Mrs Jones and Blunt think?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who knows. They’ve been avoiding me lately.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No idea. I expect when I turn eighteen they’ll start giving me jobs. Maybe they feel guilty about Point Blanc.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Blunt doesn’t seem like the type to feel guilty.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two of them picked up their bikes and strolled home. Days spent with Alex always passed so quickly. Chloe had no idea what she wanted to do. In some ways, she was bound to MI6, in another, she wanted to leave it all behind and find her own way. At least she had him. He was going through the exact same thing. They rounded the corner of the street. The sun had disappeared over the horizon, leaving the neighbourhood in the humid darkness. The sound of a car door slamming made them both jump. Further up the road, a young man was guiding a very drunk looking woman into a car. Instinct made them both duck behind a wall. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop fussing. Just get in,” came the man’s lowered voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck you,” the woman slurred. She sounded more annoyed than anything. Even so, the shiver that  travelled down her spine told Chloe that something was off. She looked at Alex. He nodded at her. As the car set off, the two teenagers hopped on their bikes and gave chase. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The car was heading towards an abandoned industrial estate. Chloe knew it well. The group had often explored the boarded-up buildings and office blocks. It was not a good sign that they were heading there. The empty buildings were perfect for all sorts of criminal activity to take place. They split up. Chloe followed the black vehicle a few cars behind, while Alex broke off on a parallel road in case it took a sudden turn. Through the rear window, Chloe could see the man holding the woman off and she tried to hit him. Seeing as the woman was intoxicated, it was impossible to tell if her actions were playful or defensive. Chloe managed to pull out her phone and call Jones while steering shakily with one hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes?” Jones' voice was inquisitive. Chloe hadn't called her in months.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Me and Alex have just seen someone pull a woman into a car. We’re following them now. It’s heading to Dunmill Industrial estate.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What on earth do you think you’re doing? Why are you following a car?" Chloe heard Jones' chair be thrown backwards as she stood, "just wait and tell me what’s going on!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Send a team. I have a bad feeling.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chloe hung up. The car had pulled into a gravelled plot of land. There was a rundown office building surrounded by barbed wire fences, burnt-out cars and construction debris. Chloe gently lay her bike on the pavement and crouched behind a huge, stinking recycling bin. She texted Alex the location and took a picture of the number plate as she waited for him to arrive. The man got out of the driver’s side and opened the door for the women. She was wearing a sequined party dress and had red hair down to her waist.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where are we going?” she said, sounding happier than before.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Party’s through here,” said the man and led her into the building.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey!" Alex whispered as he put down his bike and crouched next to her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"They went inside. I'm going to follow them. You in?" she said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm in."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The pair knew they couldn’t gain access from the main entrance. Who knew what was inside? More people? Cameras? Attack dogs? The boy pointed to the left where a rusty fire escape was barely holding on. It would have to do. They kept low as they crossed the car park, keeping an eye on the windows. Underneath the first ladder, Alex linked his fingers together and knelt on the ground. Chloe pressed her foot into his hands and he pushed her up. Her fingers tightened around the metal of the ladder. With her arm muscles working overtime, she managed to pull herself onto the landing. Her hands came away orange with rust. She reached one arm down to Alex as the other gripped the railing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Careful you don’t cut yourself,” she warned. Flakes of metal had come away and were sharper than one might have thought.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He jumped and caught her hand. Her fingers twisted around the bars as she took his weight. He was heavy, but not so heavy that she couldn’t pull him up. The burden decreased as he hooked an elbow around the rail. She grabbed the back of his jacket and helped him haul his legs over. Alex rolled over onto his back and blew out a puff of air. Chloe’s heart was pounding from the exertion and the two of them sat for a moment to catch their breath.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You good?” he asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s go.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Every step they took rattled the fire escape, even though they placed each foot so gently. Every squeak of the screws sent Chloe gripping the sides, ready to jump if the whole thing came apart. The people inside were still climbing the stairs. Chloe could hear their footsteps echo through the building. They were talking and laughing. A knife of doubt twisted inside her. Could she have been wrong? Was this woman not in any danger? Jones had sounded more exacerbated than worried. Maybe she knew something they didn’t. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They reached the top of the fire escape. Chloe looked through the window, the glass had been shattered from the outside so all they had to do was climb in. There was no one in the room and she kept low to the floor once she was through. Alex dropped down next to her. They crept to the door, which was lying in splinters on the ground, leaving a gaping hole where it should have been standing. Broken glass was everywhere and it was hard to avoid it crunching beneath their feet. The voices were louder now. Peering around the frame, Chloe saw the pair standing in the middle of what used to be a board room. There was even still an empty water jug in the middle. The cups lay shattered on the floor. The woman sat on the large, round table and crossed her legs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re going to love it,” the man said, wrapping his hands around her waist. He was an average looking guy with a small nose and messy hair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You sure? This place looks like a complete shit hole."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I promise, babe."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The woman looked around in confusion, "where is everyone?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You'll meet them all soon." her boyfriend reassured her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man began to kiss the woman's throat and Chloe put a hand to her forehead. Had she really followed a couple just to watch them make-out? She was about to leave when Alex caught her wrist. He signalled for her to listen. Another car had just pulled onto the gravel. The sound of stones pinging out from underneath the tires was unmistakable. They heard two sets of footsteps climb the stairs, then,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mr Chapman,” said a man, “are you well? You must introduce me to your friend.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chloe strained her neck to get a glimpse, but the pair were hidden behind a partition.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is Christie.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And you are?” Christie asked. She had hopped off the table, “one of your friends?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s going to take us to the party.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And who’s that other guy?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just someone to make sure everything goes smoothly,” the new man said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t like this, Mike,” an edge of panic coloured her voice. She was alone with three men in the middle of nowhere.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The woman was backing away, but the only exit was being blocked by the new arrivals.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on Chris, it’ll be fun. Didn’t you want to do this?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I- I've changed my mind. I want to leave.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m afraid that is not possible,” said the man, in a smooth and calm voice, “Mr Gregorovitch.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chloe’s blood turned to ice. Yassen stepped into view. He was holding a syringe full of clear liquid. Mike Chapman moved aside as the assassin approached the terrified woman. Alex started forward but Chloe held him back. Yassen could kill them both, she knew. A piece of glass had snapped under Alex’s foot. Only Yassen's sharp senses had detected it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What is it?” his employer questioned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chloe pressed herself into the wall and held her breath. She could feel that he was looking in their direction.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a long pause, he said, “nothing," then, "keep still."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Christie screamed as the needle went into her neck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chloe clapped a hand over her mouth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bitch,” Mike spat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bring her to the car,” said the unknown man.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chloe chanced a look into the room. Mike had lifted Christie over his shoulder and was taking her away. Where was Jones’ team? Had they not taken her seriously?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s go, Mr Gregorovitch.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You go. I want to sweep the area first.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I give the orders, dog. We’re leaving," the affronted laugh he gave told Chloe he wasn't a man used to being told 'no'.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let me do my job,” if Yassen was angry at that comment, he didn’t show it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine. Just don’t take too long. There is much to do. Everyone's waiting for us at The Tideway.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex began to creep back the way they had come. The Russian </span>
  <em>
    <span>had </span>
  </em>
  <span>to know they were there. They had to escape and fast. Chloe followed him slowly, picking up a piece of glass as she did. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop,” the assassin said, “turn around.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The girl didn’t need to look to know that he had a gun on them. They obeyed, raising their hands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We meet again, boy,” he said to Alex.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yassen looked somehow older than he did at Point Blanc. Old and tired. They all heard two cars driving away and for a split second, Yassen had looked out of the window. Chloe used that second to throw the glass. She was aiming for the space next to his head. Her plan worked, and Yassen used the hand the gun was in to bat the shard away, unable to master his reflex. With the gun no longer pointing right at them, Chloe and Alex charged. She grabbed the hand holding the gun and twisted it until he was forced to let it go. Alex locked his arm around the Russian’s neck and squeezed. The gun clattered to the floor. Chloe couldn’t believe it. They were going to overpower him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yassen grunted as he tried to breath. He was turning red. Then he drew his knee up and drove it into Alex’s stomach. The boy gasped and his grip loosened. Yassen threw his body weight to the side, forcing all of them to collide with the wall. Alex’s head knocked against the concrete and he fell to the floor, stunned. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Alex!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chloe aimed a kick at the man’s shins, but Yassen only caught her ankle before the blow connected. He pulled her leg over their heads and Chloe lost her balance and fell. The man was on her in an instant. He threw her against the wall so hard that the air was driven out of her like a popped balloon. Yassen had plenty of time to pick up his gun as the pair struggled to make sense of what just happened.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you doing here?” Chloe managed to say. She could pull no tricks now. The gun was trained on her head and Yassen wouldn’t be fooled twice. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have been hired to protect someone,” he said, “that involves killing those who pose a threat to him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who is he?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That doesn’t matter. Shouldn’t you be asking about your father, Alex? That’s what I would do if I was about to die.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tell me,” the boy demanded, “who was he really? Who was he to you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My friend,” said Yassen. Chloe waited for him to pull the trigger. A minute passed and nothing happened.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your birthday,” he began, “when is it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Alex was sweating. His hand had been cut by glass, but he still had the gall to joke, “you want to get me a gift?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tell me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s in a few days,” he said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And yours?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mine’s in a few days too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yassen did the unexpected. He laughed. It was a cold noise, without a shred of mirth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re in luck, kids. I don’t kill children.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Russian turned away, so unafraid that he didn’t even feel the need to guard his back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t pretend you have a moral code,” Chloe found herself saying, “how many people have you killed? How many innocent people? Why are children any different?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Chloe, shut up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re a hypocrite.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m a hypocrite?” the man’s lips curled, “maybe. Then what is MI6? I’m the bad guy and they’re the good guys? Except they’re not telling you everything. They’re not so innocent.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What does that mean?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know exactly what I mean. Ask them yourself. Ask them about Scorpia. Ask them who your father was, Alex. Their answer will be all you need to prove that I’m right.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Since you seem to be so talkative,” Alex said, “mind telling us who that man was?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My employer. If you're smart, you’ll leave this to the grown-ups. You try to follow us, you’ll die.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yassen backed out of the room and was gone. Chloe tried to chase him but the man had rounded the corner and disappeared. She went back to Alex and helped him up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your hand okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah," he said, but his face was pale and had a sickly quality.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where the hell is Jones?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As if summoned, several black shiny cars poured into the carpark.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Better late than never..." Chloe grumbled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That poor woman. What did that other man say? They’re waiting for them at The Tideway? Any idea where that is?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Somewhere on the Themes maybe? Let’s just get back to MI6. Blunt will want to hear about this.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>*********************************</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Welcome to the next entry! Thank you so much for giving it a look. I worked really hard on this so any reviews would be super appreciated, and constructive criticism is always welcome too. I'm basing this off the T.V show world, though I have read a lot of the books. I just really like the vibe of the show. Anyway, thanks again and enjoy!</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>S</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>Chloe called Jones once more as she got into the car. The woman was curt and blunt over the phone. Usually, this wouldn't have been anything out of the ordinary, but Chloe had become accustomed to Jones's subtle changes in moods. The woman was pissed off and trying to remain civil. The girl spent the journey trying to make sense of what just happened. Had they run into the man responsible for the kidnappings? He must be rich. Yassen’s services came at a steep price. He was the best, after all. She knew he had been telling the truth. MI6 was keeping things from them both. Chloe had known that from the beginning. The question was what were they hiding? Something that would put her in danger, or something that would hurt her?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pair rode the lift to Blunt’s office in strained silence. He was waiting for them in his chair at the head of the table. Jones, standing over him, stopped talking when they entered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sit,” she said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell us what happened,” Blunt ordered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chloe explained the events of the past few hours. She told them about how Yassen was under the employ of the kidnapper, how the woman seemed willing (up until the end) and how Yassen had decided not to kill them. She kept the mysterious Tideway to herself for now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you get a profile on him?” Jones was taking notes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. We couldn’t see him. He was definitely a man. From his voice, I’d say he was forty to fifty years old. He had a posh accent. Private school type of guy I think.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And what about the other man that was there with Christie?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chloe described Mike Chapman and showed the picture of his number plate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll send that through to analysis immediately. If this Mr Chapman exists, we’ll find him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you going to explain to me why you took so long to show up? We could have used the help”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your description wasn’t exactly clear, Hartford,“ Blunt said, “the area you described included several possible addresses. Even our drones can’t cover that much ground in such a short amount of time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Really? Because I could have sworn it was because you didn’t believe me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be ridiculous,” Jones lay her pen on the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure, “Chloe sat back in her chair and folded her arms, “so what’s the plan now? We’re going after him, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We are. You’re not,” Blunt said, “Wolf’s team will spearhead this operation. You are not needed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not needed?” Alex was incredulous, “we’re the ones who found the guy!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought you didn’t want any part of our organisation,” Jones reminded him, “I thought you’d be glad to hand over responsibility.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I…” Alex didn’t know what to say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chloe, you will leave this problem for us. You are still underage. I don’t care how soon you’ll be eighteen, you’re not an adult yet. Even when you do reach legal adulthood, you won’t be sent on another mission until we feel you’re ready.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How am I not ready? Have you forgotten Point Blanc?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have not forgotten. How many times must we tell you that was a special case? Both of your efforts were extraordinary, but you were only a means to an end. Most of our agents are in their late twenties at least. We never had any intention of utilising you before your time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then why train me in the first place, if you weren’t going to use me? I’ve been thinking a lot, you know. And what I can’t understand is why you’d take a girl who’d just lost her parents and train her to kill. Why not put me in a foster home or boarding school? Don’t pretend this isn’t exactly what you’ve raised me for.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not true, Hartford,” Blunt said, “we did what we thought was best.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then do 'what's best' now and tell Alex what happened to his parents What </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>happened."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We don’t know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bullshit," Alex's voice cut through their arguing. He had been silent as far, but upon hearing his parents being discussed, his blood had begun to boil, "I know that Yassen knew my father, that he trained him to be an assassin."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Where did you hear that? From Gregorovitch?" Blunt asked, "the man is a cold-blooded killer. He stands of a mountain of bodies and you believe him over us?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Next to him, Jones flinched. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don't believe </span>
  <em>
    <span>you," </span>
  </em>
  <span>Alex spat</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tears stung Chloe's eyes. It was exactly as Yassen had said. They were lying to her. And they would continue to lie to her as long as she let them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve had enough,” she said, “it’s like Alex said before Point Blanc. A bunch of spies were always going to be liars.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She picked herself up and headed to the exit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you walk out that door, don’t bother coming back,” Chloe had known Blunt for ten years. She thought he cared about her, even a little. But the man spoke as if talking to a stranger, “MI6 doesn’t tolerate those who betray them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alan!” Jones exclaimed but his eyes never left her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine by me,” Chloe said, “I quit.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They stopped by Kyra’s room at the Barracks before they left. Alex had often invited her along with their trips, but Kyra preferred to plug away at her computer. That was fine with Chloe. It was nice to have someone she could relax with. The three of them had spent many nights in the little room chatting and falling asleep listening to Kyra tap at the keyboard. She was always working on something. Despite their growing friendship, however, Kyra was getting desperate. Her mother and father had been 'missing' since Point Blanc. It was another lie MI6 had been telling, but this one Chloe understood. In all likelihood, they were dead. When she had escaped into the snow, Grief must have given the order. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re leaving?” the girl’s large eyes widened to saucers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyra had turned her room into a haven of tech. Four monitors lined her desk, hooked up to a powerful PC. There were wires everywhere, making it very easy to trip and break something. She had replaced the curtains with blackouts. She only opened them when she had company.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t trust them anymore,” Chloe admitted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex nodded in agreement, "what have they ever done to earn it, anyway?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know what you mean,” Kyra said. Her skin was pale, making the grey under her eyes even more obvious, “I think they know my parents are dead.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kyra…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s the truth. You know it too. If they were alive they would have got in contact.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But why would they keep it from you?” Alex asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The same reason they keep the truth from you. To keep you around. If they told me they were gone, I’d leave. Then they wouldn’t have someone helping out the tech division. Which is upsettingly bad, by the way."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’ve got you working for them?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes and no. They’re not paying me, but then again, I’m not paying for this room. At first, I thought it was the least I could do, but now…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now you feel like you're being used,” Alex finished. The girl nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you going to do?” Chloe asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t do anything until I find out what happened to them. I have to stay here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I understand,” Chloe and Alex hugged their friend, “I’ll call you. This isn’t goodbye forever.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Take care of yourselves. And don’t do anything too stupid.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex’s house felt very empty that night. Jack had left for California to see her family and they were all by themselves. Chloe had integrated herself into the space more and more every week. It began with her leaving the odd sweater or shampoo bottle, but eventually, it felt as if she lived there more than the Barracks. Most of her clothes were already in his room. The bag she had packed from the Barracks was fairly small. She hadn’t spent the night in her own bed for a long time. Sleeping next to Alex was much more appealing. As she set the luggage down, she suddenly felt very tired. And something else too- afraid. She had thrown away her safety net. Blunt had all but disowned her. There was no going back now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You hungry?” Alex threw his phone on the sofa, “I’ve got fajitas.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She chopped the peppers and onions as he fried the meat. A slow song was playing through the speakers. The artist was singing her heart out about love and regret. Chloe hummed along as Alex cooked. It was moments like these she loved the best. No obligations, nowhere to be, no one to report to. They could just be themselves and relax.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He helped her roll up the tortilla. When she did it, it always fell out. They put the T.V on in the background as they ate at the table, laughing as the juice dripped from the wrap despite Alex’s best efforts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wonder how Jack’s doing,” Chloe said after finishing her mouthful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I called her earlier. She’s with her family now at their home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s good. It feels weird that she’s not here though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know what you mean. But it’s good for us," he gave an exaggerated wink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That it is,” she agreed and laughed, “do you think about anything else?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope. Don’t pretend you don’t either.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve got me there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With the plates cleared away, they had the rest of the night to themselves. Chloe slid her arms around his waist as he put away the last dish. She pressed her lips against his neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That time already?” he smiled, “there’s just no satisfying you, is there?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chloe took a shower as Alex dozed off on his bed. As he lay in his boxers, drool rolling down the side of his chin, the girl kissed his bare shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wakey wakey. Want to shower?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In a bit,” he said and pulled her close, “you smell nice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know. It’s bergamot, do you like it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex hummed his approval and pulled her under the covers, legs and arms tangling together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you think Blunt meant what he said?” he asked. His voice was muffled against her neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“About me betraying him? Probably. That man isn’t used to not getting what he wants. It must have stung.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He deserved it,” Alex asserted, “I think we did the right thing. But why didn’t you tell them about the Tideway?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because now I know something they don’t. I’m one step ahead.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex leant back and watched her with a thoughtful gaze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does that mean what I think it does?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not leaving this alone, Alex,” Chloe said, “I may no longer be a part of MI6, but no way am I leaving them to handle it. I can’t just sit and do nothing while people are getting snatched off the streets.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So it has nothing to do with Yassen?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It does. He knows secret's MI6 would never let slip. I can't just let that go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you’re going to go after him, are you? You’re going to crack this serial kidnapper case open by yourself?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to try.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chloe thought Alex was about to chastise her, but his lips slid into a grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Need a partner?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girl couldn’t help but smile, “but you wanted nothing to do with this type of thing after Point Blanc. You made that pretty clear a few months ago.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wanted nothing to do with MI6,” he clarified, “finding out more about my dad and uncle, though, I was going to pursue that no matter what.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess Blunt was right about one thing. It is in your blood,” she said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She slid out of bed and pulled on her clothes. Alex sat up, running a hand through his hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know about that. Isn’t it natural to want to know about your family?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not everyone would put themselves in danger to find that knowledge."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have to be smart about this,” he said, “cautious. Without MI6, we won’t have any backup if things go wrong.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They weren’t there for us last time. Even at Point Blanc, they only came through after we nearly died trying to reach them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should have told me you didn’t know how to snowboard,” Alex chuckled, “although, who knows what would have happened if you could?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I tried to tell you, but it was a bit too late at that point," the feeling of dread as she began her descent was a memory that was clear as day. Sometimes, she still felt that her heart was left on top of that snowy mountain, “hopefully there won’t be any winter sports this time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We should go one day. I could teach you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This winter. Let’s do it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If we’re still alive by then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t joke like that. It’s too real. Anyway, our first step is to find this Tideway place. Maybe that’s where they have the girls.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He said ‘everyone’ is waiting for them. I wonder if that meant the other girls or if this is bigger than just one crazy rich guy?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex opened his laptop and clicked on Google Maps. He entered ‘The Tideway, London’ into the search bar. There were multiple results. Most were offices. There was a property manager's and a law firm, but what caught Chloe’s eye was 'Tideway LTD'- a construction company next to the Thames. Maybe they owned the abandoned lot Christie had been taken from. There </span>
  <em>
    <span>had </span>
  </em>
  <span>been construction equipment strewn about the place. They checked the website. By all accounts, everything was normal. The company was advertising its architectural modelling and had multiple reviews- mostly positive. Alex scrolled down. There was a picture of their CEO, a woman, but that didn’t rule out their involvement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, this is our only lead for now,” she said, “how about we go on a little trip?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They decided on taking the subway, despite the cruel heat of the crowded passages. It was better than facing the tourist-filled traffic of the bus routes. London in the summer was fit to burst with holiday-goers with sunglasses and sunburnt shoulders. After a twenty-minute journey, the pair walked up the stairs from the underground. Chloe had been hoping for a cool breeze at the top, but the air was stagnant. She set directions on her phone for the Tideway LTD. It was only a few minutes walk, but when they finally reached the building, Chloe’s t-shirt was sticking to her sweaty skin. Heat visibly radiated off the grey tarmac.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is it,” she said, panting and flapping her wet shirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was an unimpressive building, easily blending in with the rest of the grey, brutalist buildings in the area. People came and went from the revolving doors while a receptionist behind a desk was busily answering calls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do we go in? This place looks pretty normal,” the boy observed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It could be a front. Like the bank is for MI6. They have people working there to make it look more legitimate.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s take a look then. Follow my lead, I have an idea.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex fixed his hair and did up the top button of his shirt. He approached the receptionist with a wide grin. She held up one finger and smiled politely as she finished her phone call.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi there, my friend and I were wondering if you had any work experience opportunities at your company?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Certainly. Can I take your names?” the woman looked as though she’d dealt with this a dozen times over. Chloe read her name tag- Julie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m Joe Facey and this is Hannah Clarke.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The receptionist wrote the fake names down. Chloe repeated it a few times in her head so she wouldn’t forget.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you have a CV or a letter of referral?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Alex feigned embarrassment, “I didn’t know we had to do that. Is that a problem?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, but we can’t take you into consideration without at least a CV.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s a bummer. Should I email it to you or come back later?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Email will be fine,” she scribbled down the address, “make sure you put work experience as the subject or it might get lost. We get a lot of emails.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you so much for your help,” Alex beamed, “do you have a bathroom I could use by any chance?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me too," Chloe caught on quickly, "best to go before we get stuck in traffic.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Julie’s smile turned slightly sour. She was getting tired of dealing with teenagers. A group had already come in that morning and she still hadn’t recovered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We only have staff toilets... but I’m sure it’ll be fine,” she handed them a visitors pass, “please be quick. I’ll get in trouble if you disturb anyone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No problem. We’ll be in and out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Julie directed them to the lift, “they’re on your left on the first floor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chloe smiled at her as the doors closed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You could be the next big thing in Hollywood,” she told him, “you had me convinced.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why thank you,” he grinned, “now. Where to go…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They took a look at the floor buttons. There was one through five as well as G for ground. Below that was B.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The basement,” she said, “if I was hiding kidnapped girls in my company, that’s where I’d put them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She pressed the button. The lift began to descend. It only took a few seconds before it shuddered to a halt and a robotic woman said ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>basement’</span>
  </em>
  <span>. The doors opened onto a warehouse room. The ceilings were at least three metres high and dozens of metal shelving units rose to meet it in rows. There was a forklift abandoned in one of the isles and a lightbulb flickered above them. Chloe took a step forward. The lift closed behind them. She went to one of the shelves. They held nothing but construction equipment, uniforms, face masks, steel-toed boots and tools. At the far end of the floor was a barred metal barrier that separated the warehouse from the Themes. Through it, Chloe could see a docking station for cargo boats- empty for now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s nothing here…” Chloe said, hardly believing it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was possible to see down every aisle from where they were standing. It was empty of life and activity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s a room over here,” Alex pointed over to a small square room tucked in the corner. There was a large window on the front. Its blinds were shut, “probably a control room for the gate.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite no one being around, the pair moved as silently as they could. Chloe tried the doorknob and was surprised when it turned without resistance. Alex had been right, it was a control room. Upon a terminal were dozens of buttons, levers and dials. There was also a monitor attached to the ceiling displaying live video footage of the warehouse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s check if this feed links to anywhere else in this place,” she suggested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girl clicked around, unsure of how to navigate the software. Eventually, she came to a list of room names. One by one they looked at them. ‘Office One’ showed a team giving a presentation to a table of people in suits. 'Hallway One' was empty besides a cart of cleaning supplies. ‘Foyer two’ showed them that Julie was no longer at the front desk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s probably looking for us,” Chloe said, “we don’t have much time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They had exhausted the list of cameras.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think this place might be clean,” Alex said, biting his lip, “damn.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a ding and the prerecorded women announced the lift had arrived again. Chloe and Alex rushed to the window and peered under the blind. Julie was there with a man and a woman in security guard uniforms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Time to go,” Alex said, “I’ll just say we got lost.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hang on,” Chloe looked at the terminal. There was a set of keys hanging next to the door. One of them had to fit. She snatched them off the hook and looked them over, stopping on a silver key with a blue head. The search party was moving down the aisles, looking underneath boxes, getting closer to the control room by the second. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing?” Alex whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get ready to run,” she said and twisted the key in the slot that said ‘Gate’. A red light came on, but the gate stayed put. Chloe scanned the terminal- what had she got wrong? Then she saw the lever next to the keyhole, almost begging to be pulled. As she did, an alarm began blaring. The sound of the hydraulics lifting the gate was extremely loud, compounded by the alarm and flashing lights telling workers to keep clear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who’s done that?” the girl heard someone shout.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ready?” Alex was grinning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chloe nodded and they burst through the door together right past one of the security team. The gate was already plenty far off the ground to fit under. The pair sprinted to the Thames. A hand shot out from behind one of the aisles and Chloe only just managed to duck in time before it grabbed her. She could hear three sets of footsteps trying to catch them, two pairs of boots and one set of heels, but they were too quick. Alex skidded to a halt when they reached the dock. He whipped his head around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There!” he pointed to his left.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a tiny pebbled beach area at the end of the dock. Above that was a ladder leading to the carpark of the adjacent building. They could reach it if they jumped. Chloe pumped her legs to gain enough speed. She watched as Alex cleared the distance, falling into a roll as his feet touched the stones. The girl leapt with all her strength, ignoring a sudden and odd pain on the back of her head. She soared through the air. The water below was not filthy, but a sour smell rose from it like steam and Chloe couldn't see beneath the surface. It wouldn’t kill her to fall in, but it would not be pleasant. She staggered as she reached the other side but Alex caught her before she fell backwards. Chloe laughed and looked behind her, feeling the back of her head. The security woman was standing on the dock holding a couple of strands of her hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ouch,” she said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had to admit she felt a little bad. They were just doing their jobs. She gave them a wave before climbing the ladder into the car park. At the top, Alex pulled her to her feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All in one piece?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, apart from my hair. That actually hurt.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A little something to remember us by,” he joked, “let’s go. They’ve probably called the police.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The car park was deserted, the tarmac was cracked and home to endless weeds. They took care not to trip as they headed to the exit, which proved to be blocked by an impenetrable wire fence. Secured at both ends to concrete pillars, there was no way through.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Great, what now?” Chloe sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s look around. Maybe there’s another way out. I don’t feel like swimming in the Thames today.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The walls of the car park were solid concrete and without gaps. There was also a vent running the length of the ceiling, but it was too small and too flimsy looking to consider crawling through it to be an option. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here!” Alex waved her over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A stairwell behind another metal fence led upstairs. There was no light and the stairs curled around so they couldn’t see, but it probably led to the ground floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think we can get this off,” she said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chloe pulled against the fence. It wasn’t fixed as securely as the one at the entrance. The only thing holding it in place were several plastic zip ties wrapped around the bannisters. As she pulled on it, the bannister creaked. It looked like some of the screws were loose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Help me with this,” she said, “on three. One, two, three-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chloe and Alex each took one side of the fence. With one foot on the wall, the girl pulled with all her strength. The metal groaned in protest, but she felt some give. The screws were coming loose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s nearly there,” Alex said through his gritted teeth, “pull!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chloe’s arms were burning. She sank down as she pulled, using her weight to add more force. When the far end of the bannister came free, Chloe nearly fell as the fence pulled away. There still wasn’t enough room to get through. Alex reached through the gap and grabbed the wooden bannister itself. With one hand on the wall next to him, he got a good grip on the wood and yanked once. The bannister came free with a loud clatter of metal and wood on concrete. Chloe was then able to bend the fence around enough to get past. She wiped her forehead. They were both covered in sweat. Ther air-flow through the car park was non-existent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need a bloody shower,” she huffed, “let’s see what’s up here then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The stairs led to a sparse reception area. It wasn’t exactly run down like the car park, but the furniture was tipped over and there were loose papers everywhere. Unlike most abandoned buildings, however, it was free of graffiti, litter and other paraphernalia. The main exit, like all the other ways out, was blocked off and padlocked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There has to be a window we can get out of or-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chloe cut herself off and went to the front desk. There was a glass sign with light blue letters hanging above it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“‘The Tideway’,” Chloe read, “this is it!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re kidding?” he looked at the sign, “what is this place?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Looks like a fancy apartment building. I wonder why it didn’t come up in the search?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No idea. Someone wants to keep this place hidden.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The perfect place to hide people,” she said, “only accessible from the water. And there are already rooms to keep them in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is starting to look like sex trafficking,” Alex declared with despair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know. But, my instincts are telling me it's not.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How come?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For one, sex traffickers often look for vulnerable women and girls. Homeless people or runaways are especially vulnerable. But the girls who were taken all have families and partners looking for them. None were run-aways and they all disappeared from busy places"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You make a good point,” he thought, “and know that I think about it, they all had something in common.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They all had boyfriends or husbands. I remember that from the papers. Don’t you think that’s a fairly big coincidence?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think you’re right. But the police must have looked at the men. Most instances of kidnapping are perpetrated by someone the victim knew.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If this guy is as rich as we think he is, maybe he has the police in his pocket. Or, they were smart about how they abducted the girls and left no evidence.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chloe let all the new ideas rattle around in her brain. Pieces were coming together, but without any idea of his motive, it was impossible to puzzle things together in any coherent way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I say we check out the rooms. Maybe there’ll be some kind of clue.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chloe pressed a button in the lift. Nothing happened.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The power must be cut off,” Alex said, “looks like it’s the stairs again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They ascended to the first floor. A hallway stretched out before them with five doors on each side. Chloe checked for nameplates, but there were none. Next to each door were four empty screw holes, as if someone had ripped the plates off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s see what’s behind door number one…” Chloe said, pushing it open.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was a small flat, but Chloe didn’t doubt it had been expensive. French windows opened onto a balcony that overlooked the Thames. Inside was an open-plan kitchen and living area. Everything was clean and white, made of wood or marble. Chloe was confused. It was </span>
  <em>
    <span>too </span>
  </em>
  <span>clean, as someone had prepared it for a viewing. There was nothing to suggest it had been abandoned as the exterior of the building implied. Chloe took a look in the bedroom. A double bed and a dresser were the only objects inside. The only thing odd about the room was that the bed was without any sheets. Even more strange was that the ensuite was completely dry, without a single stray hair or piece of dust. They checked the cabinets, looked underneath the bed, and pulled out every draw. There was absolutely nothing there. Alex went into another flat while Chloe searched one at the far end of the hallway. The same thing was found. A spotless flat with nothing to suggest anyone had ever lived there. They met back in the hall.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This place had been swept,” Chloe realised.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you mean?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Someone has gone through the trouble of removing every shred of evidence from the rooms. Whoever it is doesn’t want anyone finding anything. I bet if you dusted for fingerprints, there would be none.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They knew we were coming then,” Alex said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Which means that Yassen told his employer that he was compromised. I bet the girls were here only yesterday.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex swore. They had been so close. It was too frustrating. Chloe couldn’t imagine how scared they must have been, suddenly moved from one location to the next. She hoped wherever they were now, it was somewhere as warm and as safe as possible.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s check out the other rooms. They have to have left </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But the second floor produced the same result. There was nothing to go on. No leads. Chloe thought about calling Jones, explaining everything. Surely with MI6’s methods, something could be discovered. She opened the doors of the balcony and looked at the view. The people on the other side of the river, going about their days looked tiny. Tourist boats and kayaks were on the water, enjoying the sun. Chloe wondered if the kidnapped girls ever thought about jumping into the water, or maybe climbing down to the balcony below to escape. From this height, a fall, even into the water, could break bones. She lent on the rails and sighed. Maybe she was in over her head. She followed a white boat with her eyes as it came into view. The engine made no noise, Chloe thought that was strange. Gently and quietly, it turned onto the little rocky beach underneath them. Chloe ducked back into the flat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think the clean-up crew is back,” she whispered to the boy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They crawled back over the balcony and peered over the side. A group of five men in t-shirts and black beanies climbed the ladder to the basement car park. Chloe saw the shape of a gun sticking out of each of their waistlines.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We have to go,” she said, “now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The roof. Maybe we can climb down.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They crept to the hallway door. The men were still downstairs, but Chloe didn’t want to risk making any noise. They were unarmed and outnumbered. She pushed the door open a crack. The hall was empty, but as she took a step forward, she saw the barrel of a silenced gun poke from around the stairwell five feet away. Chloe jerked back, colliding with Alex who was at her side. She prayed they hadn’t made enough noise to be heard.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>They’re here, </span>
  </em>
  <span>she mouthed. There must have been another unit on the road that arrived before the boat team.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They backed away from the door. The only way out now was the balcony. Chloe hadn’t noticed the screech of the wheels as she drew the sliding door back the first time, but she felt every second of the sound now. She looked above her. If they stood on the railings, the might be able to reach the next floor. Back inside the building, Chloe could hear doors being opened and closed. Men were shouting which rooms were clear. They were almost upon them. Alex stood on the rail and reached up as Chloe steadied his legs from below. A twenty-foot drop into the Thames was just on the other side. The girl suddenly felt that it was a lot windier than she remembered the day being before. The boy's fingertips barely touched the upper balcony. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m going to have to lift you from here,” Alex grimaced as he accidentally looked down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s not going to work! You’ll fall!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you have a better idea?” he hissed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chloe took a deep breath and climbed on the railing. She shifted her feet so that her left followed the length of the metal, while the other met it sideways on. It seemed absurd now that humans only had two legs- had it always been this hard to balance? Alex bent down slightly and grabbed her hips. Chloe gripped his shoulders fiercely. She forced herself to look at him rather than the cruel drop behind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ready?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She nodded. Alex grunted as he picked her up, arms shaking with the effort. Chloe stretched her arms up and gripped the bars. He managed to lift her far enough that she could raise her foot and slot it through the gap.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jump down while I climb up,” she said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The only thing he had to help him balance was her left leg, still dangling over the edge as she clung on. She held her breath as he let go and dropped. She didn’t dare look down until she heard his feet hit the ground. As quickly as she could, Chloe hooked one arm around the bars and turned around. There was just enough space on the other side of the barrier for her to crouch sideways. She leant down and held out both hands. The arm that would be linked through the bar was going to hurt, but it was better than being shot on sight. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m going to jump for the bar. Make sure you grab me,” he said. His expression was fearful, but he trusted her not to miss.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chloe nodded. The boy climbed back on the rail. He grabbed one of her hands, it was low enough that he could reach it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll pull as you jump,” she said, ”ready?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Go.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex crouched slightly and sprung as high as he could. With his free hand, he grabbed the rail while pulling down on Chloe’s arm. She had guessed right. Her shoulder was being pressed against the metal under his weight. It was excruciating, but she focused on keeping his wrist tight in her hand. She lent back and hauled him up. Below them, there was the sound of a door bursting open.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Here!” someone shouted as the tip of Alex’s shoes disappeared, “they’re going to the third floor!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There wasn’t another balcony above this one and no way to climb up to the roof. Chloe hauled open the balcony door one-handed, rubbing her shoulder. They sprinted to the hallway where they could hear multiple people running up the stairs to find them. The only choice was to head right towards where the footsteps were coming from- the only way up to the roof. Even though the hall was only a few meters long, Chloe felt as if she was competing in a long-distance sprint. The men were getting closer and they were dashing to meet them. They couldn’t let themselves be seen. Chloe took the stairs two at a time, followed closely by Alex. If there was a locked door at the top, it would all be over. Jones would never know what had happened to her. They’d tell Jack that Alex had got into a car accident like his uncle. But by some miracle, the door wasn’t locked. It functioned as a push bar. Chloe threw herself against it and it flew open. She didn’t stop running. Who knew how close their pursuers were.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We have to jump!” she shouted over the wind. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They were at least 40 feet above the water. Alex overtook her, leaping into the air over the balconies they had just climbed. She watched him disappear over the edge. There was no time to decide whether it was a bad idea of not. No time to consider if the water was deep enough. Chloe took off on one leg and was soon hurtling at 25 mph towards the river. She crossed her legs at the ankles and pinched her nose shut.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> The water felt hard as rock as she breached it. Her whole body felt the impact, travelling up her legs and rattling her brain. With her eyes pressed shut, it was impossible to tell which way was up and how far she’d sunk. Bubbles rushed up to her face, so at least she was still upright. All she could do was wait until her natural buoyancy brought her to the surface. Thirty seconds passed before her head breached the water. Her lungs gratefully sucked in air in huge gulps. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex swam over to her. After checking that they were both unharmed, they began to swim downriver. Chloe looked behind her at the roof she’d just jumped off. Men were looking over the edge, scanning the water, but they were already too far away. Even if they were spotted, Chloe doubted that any of them were a good enough shot to hit them from such a distance. Other members of the unit were piling into their boat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Morton &amp; Co,” she read. The logo was printed on the side of the boat in light blue letters. The same font and colour as The Tideway’s sign... Maybe the trip hadn’t been a dead end after all.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex and Chloe swam for ten minutes before finding somewhere to climb out. They crawled out of the water onto another little stony beach. It was covered in stinking slimy pebbles, but they collapsed on it all the same.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That-” Chloe heaved in lungfuls of air, “was too bloody close.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She hauled herself onto her feet, pulling Alex up after her. His white t-shirt was now a grey-brown and he had a cut on his leg. Though only two inches long, it was bleeding fairly badly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I hit the bottom and cut myself on something,” he said, examining the damage.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ve got to get that treated before it gets infected,” Chloe said. Her smaller frame and weight had done her a favour for once. She bet she had only been feet from the bottom of the Thames.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How are we going to get home? We’re soaking wet and we stink. We’ll get thrown off public transport.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And we have to attract as little attention as possible,” the girl added.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It wouldn’t do to have people taking pictures of the weirdos who had taken a dip in the Thames. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think we might have to break the law,” Alex said. He was looking above him, where someone had hung out their washing to dry from their tiny patio, “have you ever stolen something before?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chloe choices were a short pink dress or a pair of bright orange chinos and no top. She chose the dress, though it was a few sizes too big. She did up the buttons on the blue checkered shirt that Alex had chosen. On his legs were a pair of swimming trunks. There had been no other options. They would have to deal with wet trainers and no underwear too. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How do I look?” he laughed, “to be honest I probably won’t turn any heads- this is London.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dashing,” she posed, “and me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bit like Peppa The Pig if I’m telling the truth.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oink.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chloe threw their soaking underwear into a bin. There was no point in taking it home. Alex’s leg had stopped bleeding, but the wound was red and angry. Chloe was worried it had got infected already. The boy had been wrong, they did draw the odd look here and there. Their hair was wet and reeked of algae. Alex pulled a piece of moss out of it before they reached the main street. Chloe just held his hand and continued steadfast to the train station. Every man in a beanie made her jump. She was waiting for someone to press a gun into her back and lead them off. Luckily, their railcards still worked and they bought tickets home</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t believe we let ourselves be seen,“ Chloe said as she took her seat in the carriage, “they’re going to be on guard now.“</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But we have our next lead, that’s something.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Morton &amp; Co,” she said, “we have to find out where they’re based and who runs it. I just hope we didn’t put those girls in more danger. If they are even still-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chloe stopped mid sentence. The man next to her was watching the news live on his phone. The headline read ‘eleventh girl snatched in serial kidnappings’. She directed the boy’s attention to it. His face fell.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At home, they turned on the T.V before doing anything else. It was true. Another girl, Erika Ueno had been taken just hours before.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How many?” Chloe exclaimed, “how many do they need? What are they doing with them? It doesn’t make sense to be so blatant! It’s as if they want people to notice…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe it’s an ego thing. Maybe he gets off on everyone scrambling to try and find him while he’s too smart to be caught.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The girl took a deep breath. There was no sense in losing hope. One problem at a time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s get your leg seen to,” she said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex showed her where the medicine was kept. In the bathroom, she cleaned the wound under the running water.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Does it hurt?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A little,” he admitted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It was too close...” Chloe whispered, mostly to herself. She pat the wound dry with a clean towel. Alex cringed and sucked air through his teeth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But we made it,” he said, “when have things ever </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>come down to the wire?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“One day, our luck is going to run out. From now on, we have to be more prepared. No more spontaneous infiltration missions.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chloe rubbed some antibiotic cream in the cut and placed a sterile dressing over the top.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How does that feel?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good, thanks,” he said, tapping his foot on the floor to test it, “what do you mean by prepared? We have no resources.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chloe sat on the edge of the bath. To tell the truth, even she didn’t know quite what she meant. In an ideal world, they would have MI6 to back them up, provide equipment and intelligence. But they were on their own for this one. How were they going to get their hands on anything more effective than a kitchen knife? Not that she wanted to use a lethal weapon at all. What she wanted was something that could stun an opponent, or put them to sleep. If Smithers was around, she’d ask for the earrings from Point Blanc and a bulletproof vest. Alex perched next to her. He smelt like soap instead of lake water now. She lent her head against him and closed her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kyra…” Alex said. His tone was speculative.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What about her?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you think she could help?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Help how?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you remember her talking about how she gets some of her computer parts from shady corners of the internet? There’s this search engine she uses called Tor. It basically blocks anyone from tracking your IP address and finding out who you are.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do we need computer parts for?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not computer parts,” there was a spark of excitement in his eyes, “she said that you can buy all kinds of things on there. Since everything is anonymous and untraceable, there are people selling anything you can imagine. Drugs, weapons, exotic animals… even body parts,” he grimaced.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you think it would work? That seems like something that would be heavily policed with so much illegal activity.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s what you would think, but I think if Kyra trusts it, it could be worth a shot.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright. Let’s do it,” Chloe said, “but let’s get Kyra’s help. I’d feel a lot better with her expertise on our side.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you sure you want to get her involved?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She won’t be,” Chloe reasoned, “she’ll just be helping us out with this one thing. There is no need for her to know about what we’re doing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, but she’s not going to be happy about not being in the loop. Again.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chloe woke up to a text from the group chat. They all wanted to know how the party planning was going. Neither of them had given it a thought since it had been brought up after paintballing. Alex would turn eighteen tomorrow, Chloe two days after that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you think Yassen would come after us once we turn eighteen?” she asked the boy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They’d both passed out in front of the T.V the night before, tangled up in each other’s arms. The pair hadn’t realised how tired they had been until they finally sat down to relax. Chloe got up and put the kettle on, running a hand through her unbrushed hair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s possible,” he said, “I don’t doubt that he knows where we live already. But then again, he is a true soldier. He doesn’t kill unless he’s ordered to. If we keep our identities hidden from his employer, hopefully, we’ll be safe.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I hope so too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She handed him his tea and snuggled back under their blanket.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How do you feel about this party?” he said, taking a sip of the drink. He’d taken to camomile more than English breakfast these days, “do you want to do it? Things feel a bit too serious for a party right now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe it would be good for us. I could do with some time to decompress with everything going on. We could let people sleep over instead of stumbling home in the dark too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I suppose. I want to think about it a little more,” he decided, “we can always have it later when things are a bit safer.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll make you a cake,” Chloe smiled, “what flavour do you like?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can bake?” Alex raised an incredulous eyebrow, “they teach that at MI6?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can make a bomb out of baking ingredients, does that count?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No… Chloe, please don’t make a cake. We can just buy one.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m just kidding. I can totally make a cake.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How about we buy one as a back-up?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m hurt- you don’t trust me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re the one always telling me to be prepared,” he chuckled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chloe threw a pillow at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who's going to call Kyra? Me or you?” she said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You do it. I think she feels more comfortable around you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The girl pulled out her phone. It was pinging non-stop with messages from Alex’s friends. A decision had been made to make it a themed party. That was fine with Chloe, as long as no one suggested convicts and criminals.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The tone dialled and Kyra picked up. She was always quick to answer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey! I just wanted to see if you were up for meeting up later?” Chloe didn’t doubt that Kyra was being monitored. It was better to ask in person.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, sure. At yours?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ours. Will Jones let you out?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Should do. They don’t like it when I ask to use the driver but it should be fine.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Great see you in a bit.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The girl hung up, “do you think she knows that we want something?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Definitely. It’s Kyra.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Within an hour, Kyra pulled up outside in a fake taxi, Jones’ favourite choice of car. Chloe welcomed her inside with a hug. Her dark cropped hair was in a loose ponytail and she was wearing dungarees. She had a large rucksack slung on her shoulder. As she walked inside, Chloe could hear metal scraping against metal. Alex embraced his friend and tried to take the bag. Kyra jerked it away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry,” Alex said, blushing with embarrassment</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kyra put a finger to her lips and shut the door behind her. They both obeyed without question. The girl put her bag on the floor and pulled out several things. The first was a small black box. She set it on the table and turned it on. Next, she held open a little black bag and put her phone inside. She gestured for them to do the same. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now we can talk,” she said, “I had to make sure that we weren’t being listened to. I still need to scan for RFs and cameras. Wait here.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kyra took hold of two other objects shaped like walkie-talkies. One had an antenna, the other a red lens at the top. The girl looked through the lens around the lounge and kitchen. By blocking out all other colours, the red lens would detect that of any camera hidden in the house. Finding nothing, she held up the other device. Chloe knew it was an RF scanner. If anything was transmitting a signal from an antenna in the house, this device would find it. After thoroughly searching the house, Kyra decided it was clean.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think we’re okay,” she said, “my equipment is high-grade. Unless MI6 has got hold of some unbelievably powerful technology, they aren’t watching us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are something else,” Alex said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know. Now, I assume this isn’t a social visit. What do you need?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They gathered around the coffee table. Chloe laid out drinks for them all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How did you get all of that stuff out of MI6?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t. I picked it up on the way here from a seller from Tor. I told Jones I was meeting you at the cafe. That was a real taxi that dropped me off.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Clever girl,” Chloe smiled, “and you’re right. There is something we need.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Does it have to do with the kidnappings?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you want to know?” Alex asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kyra was silent as she considered her options. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really. I have a good thing going right now. I’ll help you, but that’s all. I don’t want to get involved.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I understand,” Chloe said, though she was a little sad that their trio wasn’t getting back together.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you need?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We need to be able to defend ourselves,” Alex said, “I know you can buy that kind of thing on Tor but we wanted your help.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You want weapons?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of the non-lethal variety,” Chloe clarified, “we’re not out to kill anyone.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good,“ she looked relieved, “non-lethal I don’t have a problem with. I brought my laptop with me. We can look now if you like?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She opened the computer and brought up the Tor browser. The interface was kind of ugly and an odd shade of green, but Chloe trusted her friend to know what she was doing. After some searching, she came upon a user who was selling all kinds of self-defence equipment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This guy is quite well-known in certain circles,” she explained, “not that anyone on this thing is trustworthy, but he’s the closest you’ll get to it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s see what he’s selling.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was a little icon of a shopping cart in the top left. Chloe dropped in two bulletproof vests right off the bat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stun grenades?” Alex offered, looking at a picture of the item.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chloe added a few to the basket. It felt ridiculous that it should be so easy. She could have been buying something as benign as Ikea furniture. Chloe clicked on a drop-down menu labelled ‘guns’.  It took her to a list of the available weaponry. There were guns designed to take rubber bullets mostly, but what caught her eye was a little black pistol boasting tranquilising abilities.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chloe was sceptical. The reason the police and even MI6 didn’t use such methods was because of the lack of reliability. No chemical had yet been devised that not only incapacitated a person quick enough to be effective. Not to mention that body weight and metabolism played a significant role in how quickly they went down. Then there was the matter of dosage. Too little wouldn’t be enough, too much would kill a person. Had this shady guy selling illegal weapons really found out a way to get past that?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you want to ask him about something, you can,” Kyra said, “he delivers the gear in person.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not sure if I want to meet this guy…” Chloe said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s the way he does things. He won’t sell to you otherwise.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then I guess we have no choice,” she said and added the tranquiliser guns to the basket. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For good measure, Chloe threw in a couple of tasers. The total of the whole basket was eye-watering.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is it safe to put my card details in?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah. Don’t worry. Everything’s encrypted to hell and back.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you’re sure…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chloe paid the total and sighed, “that’s that then. Thanks, Kyra,  you’ve come through for us again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No problem. I just hope I haven’t enabled you two to do something unbelievably stupid.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chloe and Alex looked at each other. Even though they didn’t yet know what their next step would be, there was no doubt it would be a stupid idea. It would just be a stupid idea undertaken by slightly more prepared teens. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not exactly reassuring,” she sighed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Have you heard anything about what Jones and Wolf’s team are up to?” Alex asked, “she said that they would be in charge of investigating the kidnappings.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I see them having meetings sometimes when I’m in the office. They’re working on something, but I have no idea what. And I don’t want to know.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fair enough.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What about the clones?” Chloe’s tea had gone cold. She put it back on the tray, “any news about them?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jones updates me on them sometimes actually. Florence, that’s my clone’s real name, she’s apparently responding to the therapy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What about mine?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex still had nightmares about that night at the school prom. He dreamt about what would have happened if no one noticed he had been replaced.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“His name’s Julius. Jones tells me he’s not getting on so great. He-” Kyra stopped herself, seeing how anxious Alex looked, “he keeps causing trouble for the guards.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I just hope they can all find some kind of peace,” Chloe said, “the more I think about it, the more I can’t help but feel bad for them. Even Julius.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Easy for you to say. You never had a clone,” Kyra pointed out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“True,” the girl cleared away their drinks, “anyway. Now that you’re here, you want to hang out?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have to go,” said Kyra apologetically, “I have a bunch of stuff I need to finish by tonight.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“In that case, you have to come to our party,” Alex asserted, “it’s tomorrow. Fancy dress.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kyra pulled a face. She wasn’t one for parties at the best of times. Chloe was surprised he’d decided to go along with the party, but was happy nonetheless. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you don’t like it you can just hide out in my room. There’s internet and a T.V and everything.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright. But if I get bored I’m getting a cab back to MI6, yeah?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine by me,” he smiled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And I’m not dressing up or getting you a gift.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Harsh but also okay,” Alex laughed, “you’ve already helped us out- that counts.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The boy excused himself to go to the bathroom, leaving the girls alone with their cold beverages. Chloe asked what had been bothering her for a while.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What were you going to say before you cut yourself off?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kyra opened her mouth, then closed it. She looked troubled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know if I should tell you,” she said, “it’s something kind of scary.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then you have to tell me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay. But don’t let Alex know. It’s true that Julius has been causing trouble for the guards, but it’s specifically because he keeps trying to break out.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chloe shivered involuntarily. The only reason she was able to sleep at night was that she knew how secure MI6 prison facilities were. Sometimes, just like Alex, she had nightmares that her Alex was the fake and the real one was locked away. He was just biding his time to kill her in the most horrible way possible.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How far has he gotten?” she asked fearfully.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He knocked out a guard and stole his keys and weapons, but the camera caught him before he could unlock anything.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good,” Chloe breathed a sigh of relief.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It seemed strange to her that she was so afraid of the clone. He wasn’t highly skilled in any kind of combat or weapons training. He wasn’t remarkably clever or tactical either. In a fair fight, both she and Alex would overpower him every time. Maybe it was because of the threat he posed that scared her so much. Just by saying the wrong thing to the wrong person, he could change their lives irreparably. She had experienced it when he had pretended to be the original while she was still in recovery. Because of one action, he had almost ruined anything between herself and the real Alex.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I won’t tell him. He has enough trouble sleeping anyway.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What about you? How are you doing?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m okay. We have each other. That helps.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex returned and they saw Kyra to the door. Another taxi was waiting outside as Chloe opened it for her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t forget your gadgets,” she reminded her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gadgets?” Kyra cracked a smile, “keep the white noise machine. I have others.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You did get me a gift,” Alex said, “how thoughtful.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Piss off,” she laughed, “just don’t break it. I want it back later.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s safe with us,” Chloe promised.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Unlikely,” she pulled them both into a hug, “be safe. Both of you. Please.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They watched the girl be driven away. Chloe shut the door and looked at Alex’s, whose face was twisted into an odd expression. His brow was drawn and his mouth pressed into a line. The girl took his hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s up?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just thinking about Julius. I bet he sits in that facility every day thinking up ways to kill us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t think about stuff like that. There’s nothing you can do.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s why I can’t stand it,” he said, “because there </span>
  <em>
    <span>is </span>
  </em>
  <span>nothing I can do. All I can do is pray he doesn’t escape.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t let him get near you,” Chloe asserted, squeezing him tight. She felt a little silly saying it, but it was the truth. Alex kissed her briefly despite his expression remaining troubled. The girl couldn’t blame him. There was no precedent for how to react to this situation. All she could do was be there for him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Want to watch a movie? It’s not too late yet. I’ll make dinner.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex smiled at her and kissed her again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re the best,” he said. Then, with a devilish grin, “I’m so lucky to have a girlfriend who knows where her place is. The kitchen”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chloe scoffed and grabbed his chin, “don’t push your luck.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The next step was to investigate Morton &amp; Co. A simple internet search returned millions of results. Reviews, a Facebook page, news articles, a Wikipedia link and at the top, the company’s official website. Chloe looked at the about section. Formed back in 1959, William James Morton created the business from the ground up. Starting with a fleet of only ten trucks, Morton had grown the company bit by bit with a head for business and natural charisma. At least, that was what the website claimed. The current CEO was his son, Vaughn Morton. His picture displayed prominently on the front page. Dressed in a deep green suit with perfectly styled salt and pepper hair, Vaughn’s appearance screamed money. Right down to the perfectly manicured nails on his long fingers. The man was smiling brightly, showing off pearl white teeth. It seemed appearance was important to Vaughn. The website was professional and sleek, all greys and whites.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is there an address for headquarters?” Alex asked, leaning over her shoulder at the computer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“78 Comercial Lane. It’s not far. There’s an email for business enquiries too. And a phone number.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, we can’t just call them and ask if they have the girls,” Alex said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No. We have to get close to the CEO somehow.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What makes you think it’s him? It could be someone on the board of directors, anyone who would be able to authorize those boats to be used. It may even be that it’s another group entirely that’s responsible. Maybe Morton &amp; Co were hired as transport because they would turn a blind eye for the right price.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We have to start somewhere,” Chloe said, “they are involved somehow. Even if they’re not primarily involved, they’d know who was.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then we need to find a way to investigate the CEO and the board of directors,” he bit his thumb, “and who knows how many of them there are? Potentially, we’d have to look at them separately. Find out where they live, plant recording devices…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe not,” Chloe tapped the keys as she thought, “who’s the one person closest to the CEO other than the board of directors?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex shrugged.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“His PA,” the boy smiled as he caught up, “they would have less security on them too. I bet the big shot CEO lives in some crazy mansion with hundreds of cameras and a whole security team. The PA though, they don’t have that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then we’ve found our in,” Alex said, “we just have to find the PA.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How do we do that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Easy,” he said, “lots and lots of emails.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex wasn’t joking. To protect their IP address, they had to make a trip to the local library. From there, Alex used their computers to create a fake email address and a few back-ups. Posing as an aspirational teenager, he composed a message to Morton &amp; Co’s business address, conveying his interest in interviewing Vaughn for a project at school. Then he sent another directly asking to be put in contact with the CEO from another account. With the third, he wrote a lengthy passage as a university professor who wanted to arrange a tour of the company’s headquarters. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hopefully one will get a response,” he said, leaning back in the chair, “even if it’s just the PA declining us, all we need is their name for now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If all else fails,” Chloe said, “We could go for a good old fashioned infiltration mission.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d rather avoid that. My acting can only get us so far.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The girl’s phone vibrated. It was a message from a private number.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alex, I think this is our seller." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The girl paced around the hotel room. Gorman wasn’t due for another ten minutes and they were already early. He had texted the location to them the night before. It was a tiny, hole-in-the-wall kind of hotel. The only indication that the solitary door between a chip shop and groomers was a business was a sign reading 'vacancy' in the window. The clerk had waved them through without looking up from her newspaper. That told her the hotel must be a hub of various illicit activities. What kind of world had they just walked into? Chloe was feeling very exposed. She was in an unfamiliar location, waiting to meet an unfamiliar man. Every instinct was telling her this was a bad idea. Alex was similarly nervous.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Would you stop pacing?” he said finally, “you’re making it worse.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chloe sat on the bed and began bouncing her legs instead. Alex sighed but said nothing. The room was unremarkable. Two twin beds with questionably stained sheets were against one wall. There was a dresser with a limescale covered kettle on top and a little window covered with newspaper. It smelt of feet and cigarettes. Chloe was about to text the number again when there was a polite knock at the door. The two looked at each other. The girl got up and hovered her hand over the knob.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who is it?” she asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Room service. I’ve brought more towels,” said a man.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That was the code words- she hadn’t chosen them. Chloe let him in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gorman proved to be a tall skinny man with limp blond hair. He was wearing a badly tailored suit. Rather than professional, it somehow only made him look more shifty. There was a large duffle bag in his hands. Chloe was amazed no one had stopped him on the street and asked what was in it. She couldn’t imagine a way to look more suspicious. It was as if he was trying to draw attention to himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi…” she said as he put the bag down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gorman smiled, showing thin yellow teeth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Welcome one and all,” he said, gesturing wide, “to my little shop of horrors.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chloe rushed to close the door as he spoke, “keep your voice down! Who knows who’s listening.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Darlin’, I have been in this game for years and I have never been caught. You’re in safe hands.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Forgive me for not being reassured by that,” said Alex, “you’ve brought our stuff?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Indeed I have. And excellent merchandise it is too. Though now I get a look at you, you two are very young aren’t you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that an issue?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Makes no difference to me. I’ve already been paid.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>One by one he carefully removed the items from the bag. First the jackets, then the tasers and lastly the guns. Once finished, the dealer stepped back and urged the pair to take a look. Chloe tried one of the jackets. It was heavy, but it fit her well enough. She pressed the button on the taser. It crackled angrily.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This beauty runs off a twenty-second cycle. That's twenty seconds of 50,000 volts. It's also got high voltage but low amperage so it can spark across up to 2 inches of space. That means even someone wearing full body armour is gonna feel it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At least the man knew his stuff.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I brought you a few cartridges, on the house. One-shot equals one cartridge. The prongs will dig into the target giving you enough time to get out of there,” he added.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Impressive," Chloe said, unsure of what else to say. She took hold of the tranquiliser next.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"There are three darts for each of you so use them sparingly.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chloe felt the weight of the weapon. It was fairly light and only just the size of her hand. That was good, it meant it would be easier to conceal.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Everything to your satisfaction?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Almost. Can I see the antidote?” Chloe held out her hand. Gorman happily gave it over. She turned the syringe over in her fingers. It was filled with a clear liquid.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe one of us should test it,” she told Alex, who went slightly pale.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ll have to find some other guinea-pig,” he said, “I’m not doing it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chloe was still holding the tranquiliser.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And you're positive that the antidote works?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“One hundred percent certain,” the dealer confirmed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let's hope you’re right,” Chloe said as she fired a dart into his neck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What the hell?” Alex shouted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gorman put a hand to the dart and staggered forward. Within moments he was lying face down on the floor, snoring. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jesus, Chloe!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We had to test it,” she said, “better him than us.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After a few minutes, she checked his pulse. It was around 50 bpm. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“His heart rate has gone right down,” she observed, “looks like he’s not faking. Now we see if the antidote works too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In Gorman’s bag was a sterilisation kit. He had come prepared for someone to be injected. Chloe disinfected the area before she administered the syringe. The clear liquid emptied into his bloodstream slowly. The man didn’t stir.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just wait,” she told the boy, trying to sound confident. It had seemed like such a good idea at the time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She checked his pulse again. It was still too low. The girl slapped his bearded cheek once, twice. Nothing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Chloe, if you’ve killed this guy I swear to God-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The long-haired man let out a long groan and rose to his feet. He staggered and fell sideways onto one of the beds. Alex had to jump out of the way.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Looks like you have the real deal,” Chloe said, “impressive.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gorman blinked hard several times and opened his mouth as if testing if he still could.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know, I probably should have seen that coming,” the words came out slurred and slow, “but that was seriously not cool, young lady.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry, but I had to test it out on someone.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just take the stuff and get out,” he said, “whatever you two have gotten yourself into, I hope you know what you’re doing. I know guys who’d skin you alive for what you just did. Never contact me again. You’re blacklisted.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex had been withdrawn on the way back to his Chelsea home. As soon as they were through the door, he went off into another room and called Jack. Chloe felt pretty ridiculous standing in the living room with a bag full of weapons. She took them upstairs and hid them in Alex’s wardrobe behind his clothes. She found herself wondering what Jones was doing at that moment. Had they reached a breakthrough? Were they in the process of arresting the culprit already? An unwelcome feeling of resentment for her and Blunt crept up on her like a winter chill. Neither had tried to get into contact. She had become dead to them. It was stupid to think they valued her as anything other than an asset in the field. Her phone pinged. The group was getting excited about the party that night. Micah was bringing Twister and Daisy was making brownies. Chloe let herself join in with their excitement and pushed away her anxieties. In a few hours, there would be loud music and shouting and alcohol and all her worries would seem miles away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She could hear Alex talking to Jack downstairs. It didn’t take a genius to figure out why he had been distant. Chloe knew that what she had done had crossed the line. She had drugged a stranger without knowing the consequences. Everything could have gone very, very wrong. At that moment, she hadn’t seen a better way to test it out. Not one to let her thoughts fester, she went downstairs and found the boy finishing the phone call.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How’s Jack doing?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good,” Alex said, “she says it’s crazy hot in California.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I see.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was an awkward lack of conversation. Chloe found herself slightly embarrassed. The ball was in her court and she couldn’t seem to find the words.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alex,” she said and took his hand, “I’m sorry about earlier.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The boy said nothing, waiting for her to continue.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It was a stupid idea and I shouldn’t have done it. I thought I had everything under control, but things could have gone very wrong. I was just lucky.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex remained stoic. Chloe grew desperate, wanting him to say anything, even yell at her. His silence only made her more insecure.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And I should have talked to you about what to do. We should have worked it out together.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Despite herself, Chloe felt her eyes sting as they filled with tears. Alex’s face softened.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on now, don’t cry,” he took her face in his hands, “I’m not really that angry about it. You just scared me. We have to do this as a team, Chloe. We don’t make decisions on our own.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know. I’m sorry.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Their lips pressed together. The girl felt relief flush her senses. Chloe was pleasantly surprised when Alex didn't pull away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We have a party to get ready for,” she smiled against his mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We still have time.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was only an hour until their friends were set to show up. It turned out, they did not have a lot of time after other distractions had been taken care of. A mad flurry of activity saw the pair rushing around the house, cleaning everything they could find. Chloe set out drinks of alcoholic and non-alcoholic variety on the island while Alex ordered pizzas. Then she threw on a light dress and did her make-up. The boy tossed out half of his wardrobe before Chloe took pity on him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Help,” he said, “shirt and jeans or t-shirt and shorts.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The girl pointed at the white t-shirt, “I put the gear in that wardrobe. We should make your room off-limits.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex nodded and slipped into the outfit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you going to drink?” he asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe a bit. Are you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know. Part of me wants to get wasted. The other part says there’s a world-class assassin who has bullets with our names on waiting until we turn eighteen.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t argue with you there.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re not eighteen for another two days though,” he said, “maybe he’ll wait for both of us. Kill two birds with one stone.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s grim,” Chloe had to laugh, “I bet that is what he’d do.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can drink if you like,” he decided, “I think I’ll stay sober tonight. Look out for you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If that’s what you want,” said Chloe with a grin, “but I don’t need babysitting.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Four drinks deep and Chloe had forgotten their conversation. The small house was filled with people, mostly friends from school. Music played over the T.V speakers and voices shouted to be heard over the din. The girl hooked her elbow around Marnie’s freckled arm and downed another shot. She scrunched her face up and coughed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s the last one,” she declared.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure,” Marnie said, unconvinced. She turned to Alex, "you sure I can’t tempt you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m good,” he said, “I have to look after this one.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chloe plopped into his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. Alcohol always made her want to be near him, touch him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t be angry,” she begged, “I’m sorry I got drunk. But Micah and Tom challenged me to twister and I kept losing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The price of losing was taking a shot,” Marnie clarified.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, now I see. I forgive you. But no more, okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay,” she hummed and kissed him slowly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, I need to get away from you heterosexuals for a while. Where’s Daisy?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marnie pushed through the crowd and disappeared. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you having fun?” the girl asked. Despite her intoxication, she was still aware that no one liked having to babysit a drunk. Especially on their own birthday. Alex only laughed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course I’m having fun. Good music, hot girl in my lap, what more could I want?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A hot girl in your bed?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You two are gross,” Kyra said. She had come into the kitchen to get some water. Chloe had expected her to see the crowd and make herself scarce. Micah however, had caught her in a conversation about desktop computers and they’d been in deep discussion ever since. She poured a second glass and gave it to Chloe.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do I want to ask about how things went this morning?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We got our stuff without any trouble,” Alex said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But we did get blacklisted,” Chloe said before she thought about it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You what?” Kyra clapped a hand over her mouth, having not meant to raise her voice, “how did you do that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex rubbed the back of his neck, “we might have pissed him off a bit. Sorry about that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kyra pushed her hair back and shook her head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You idiots. Sellers pass blacklisted names around. I doubt anyone will sell to me anymore- I used </span>
  <em>
    <span>my </span>
  </em>
  <span>pseudonym for the sale.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex and Chloe muttered out another apology. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can’t you just make another?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I could, but I have to build up my reputation again,” she saw their hung faces and sighed, “whatever. It’s fine. I just hope it was worth it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m really sorry, Kyra."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I said it’s fine,” the girl said, pushing Chloe off her. She checked the time on her phone, “I think I’m going to head off. It’s late. Happy birthday you two.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chloe saw her off at the door. She assumed the taxi she climbed into was real at first. Then she saw the bespectacled eyes of Jones looking at her from the driver’s side. Kyra climbed in next to her and waved sheepishly. The woman broke the stare and drove away. Chloe wrapped her arms around herself and hung in the doorway for a moment. The fresh night air was sobering, but not as sobering as seeing Jones again. There was no need for her to come personally. Blunt’s deputy had come just to keep an eye on them. Coming from her, who knew what that meant. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All of a sudden, the music felt too loud. She had to push past half a dozen people to get back inside. There were so many faces that she didn't recognise, names she didn’t know. It had been easy to ignore it and talk when she had been around Alex or the others. Now, she was on her own, Chloe felt out of her depth. This was a world that was Alex's more than hers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Chloe!” someone yelled over the music, “over here!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tom was standing on the sofa and waving his arms above the crowd. The girl broke into a grin and went to meet them. Alex was between him and Micah. Daisy and Marnie were perched on the coffee table. They shuffled over to give the blonde room. It was so easy to push aside her anxieties with them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did Kyra get a taxi?” Alex asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah. She’s going to text me when she’s home.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good,” Daisy said, “how many people have gone missing now? Twelve? I’m a bit worried about people staggering home tonight.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was going to let everyone stay,” Alex said, “but a few more people turned up than I expected.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tom grabbed his friend and ruffled his hair, “you can’t seriously have thought the year would miss </span>
  <em>
    <span>the</span>
  </em>
  <span> Alex Rider’s eighteen’s birthday?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The boy wrestled Tom away from him, laughing, “pretty sure they just heard ‘party’ and thought they’d crash it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Seriously though, this situation is crazy. Mass kidnapping just doesn't happen like this,” Micah said, sipping a beer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wonder how many people are involved,” said Daisy, “you must have a lot of time and space to kidnap twelve(SEVEN?) people.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Assuming they haven’t been killed,” Marnie added with a dark look.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s talk about something else, shall we,” Chloe chimed in, “I don’t want to think about that right now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who was that girl before?” Micah said, “I’ve never seen her at school or anywhere else.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chloe didn’t trust herself to come up with a convincing lie. She looked to Alex.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, she’s Chloe’s friend from her old school.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She knew a lot about computers,” he said wistfully.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aw, has our little Micah got a crush?” Marnie teased.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What can I say,” he shrugged, “I’m a sucker for girls into tech.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The conversation drew on long into the night. People began filtering out of the house in groups. Several patted Alex on the back and wished him a happy birthday as they left. Chloe assumed he had been well-liked at school. How could you not? The fact that he was so well-liked and valued made her feel even luckier to be so close to him. They were playing a game of monopoly and the girl was losing badly. Her piece had been relegated to jail no less than three times while Daisy dominated the board. Chloe had to tap out, flat broke and stuck behind bars. She watched as Daisy continued to decimate the others, eventually winning the game by a landslide. By that time, everyone had left. Chloe observed the carnage around them. Cups and beer bottles, plates with half-eaten pizza and cake were strewn around the room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll help you clean,” Daisy offered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Will we?” Tom grimaced at the mess, “it’s past my bedtime and-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re helping,” Daisy reiterated, “come on.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once again, Chloe found herself full of gratitude for the four friends, and sadness that they were going to be broken apart. With the six of them hard at work, clean-up took a mercifully short time. Even so, the girl felt very tired. It had been a busy day and even busier night. Her head was pounding and begging for sleep.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How about one last drink for old times’ sake?” Tom said, standing on the sofa and raising his glass.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How about we make that drink non-alcoholic and I’ll take you up on that,” Chloe said, feeling sick at the thought of more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In the end, Alex poured apple juice into six plastic cups. They gathered in a circle and knocked them together, liquid slothing over the sides.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“To the future!” said Marnie</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“To the unknown!” said Micah.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“To Alex and Brookland Comprehensive!” Tom shouted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The group drained the juice and broke into a fit of laughter. Chloe’s eyes were growing misty. She rubbed them with the back of her hand before anyone could notice.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It took an additional fifteen minutes for everyone to say goodbye. No one wanted to leave. It felt too final. Nonetheless, at 3 am, Chloe and Alex were left alone in the house once again. The girl felt him wrap his arms around her from behind. She kissed his cheek.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I hope everyone gets home alright,” she said. Alex hummed, forehead pressed against her shoulder. The music was still playing softly. He turned her around and they swayed along slowly, not caring that they were out of time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Was that a good party as parties go?” she asked, “I’ve never actually been to one.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It was good. The end of the night is always the worst, though,” he said, “the house feels so empty now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s not so bad,” she said and kissed his neck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex guided her head back, “don’t tempt me,” he said, “you’re still drunk.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t mind.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Another time,” he said, “besides, I can tell you’re exhausted. I’ll still be here tomorrow.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chloe laid her head against his chest, overcome with affection for the boy. It wasn’t the first time she’d felt the desire to tell him she loved him. But it was too soon and the fear of rejection was crushing. She held her tongue for now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex, sensing a change in her said, “what’s up? You’ve been off ever since Kyra left.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I saw Jones. She came to get her. I suppose she wanted to wish you a happy birthday,” she said sardonically, “she just looked at me and left.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Creepy. Is that why you’re upset?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kind of,” she said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then what’s really bothering you?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chloe gazed at him and decided to be honest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Seeing you with all your friends from school, being a normal teenager. I love seeing you like that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not following.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sometimes,” she paused to find the right words, “sometimes I feel like I take that away from you. If I hadn’t told you about your dad, if we’d parted ways after Point Blanc… I don’t know. Maybe you would be happier. You would definitely be safer.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Chloe…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t have to say anything. I know it’s just my insecurity talking. I don’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>think you’d be happier without me. But sometimes, like tonight, it gets the better of me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t have to justify your feelings to me,” he said, “I understand. But I want you to know that I would have gone after answers no matter what, even if you weren’t there to help. I think you and Jones were right after all. This is in my blood, it’s part of who I am. You don’t need to feel responsible.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chloe squeezed him tight, tears welling in her eyes. She didn’t know what to say that could convey what she was feeling. Or rather, she did, but couldn’t bring herself to say it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you,” Alex said softly, without hesitation. That was it. He was always one step ahead.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you, Alex,” Chloe repeated, her body alive with elation, “I really do.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Chloe had always thought spy work would be glamorous and flashy. Infiltrating buildings, wearing disguises, fighting bad guys and whatnot. She never thought a whole operation would rest on answering emails. They spent most of the day in the library, refreshing the email accounts over and over. There had been no response. Of course, it was still early, but Chloe felt the possibility of another victim rested on this operation. How many people would be hurt while they waited for a response? Then she realised something. She groaned out loud and was immediately shushed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alex,” she said, “we’re idiots.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What? Why?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because we emailed the business enquiries address.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why would the PA of the CEO answer business enquiries? We’re more likely to get a response from a customer service rep.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex cursed, “yep. We are idiots. What now then?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What we’re good at; infiltration. And this wasn’t all for nothing. Your email posing as Professor Seymore gave me an idea.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chloe went outside and found a red phone box. She called the number for the headquarter's front desk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, hello!” she tried to sound a little more mature by deepening her voice slightly, “I was wondering if you could confirm the time of the university tour today?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There are multiple tours today, which one were you enquiring about?” said the woman on the other end.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The next one…” Chloe said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who is this? Which university are you affiliated with? I can’t give you the information until I confirm a few details.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know what- I’ve just remembered it. Thanks!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The girl hung up. Alex was waiting outside for her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It seems like they do multiple tours every day. I say we tag on the end of one.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Classic move. Let’s do it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was no need for disguises. Alex and Chloe were in the right demographic to look like university students after all. The Morton &amp; Co head offices were tall and grey. Huge blue letters spelt the name over the entrance. They could see the entire foyer through spotless glass walls. Hundreds of people were coming and going. Chloe saw that the majority of them were wearing pale blue lanyards. The company colour. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re going to need a couple of those,” Alex said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What are you thinking?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't know about MI6, but my uncle taught me a few things about picking pockets. You up for it?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Do you even need to ask?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Pretending to window shop around the fancy boutiques, Alex and Chloe waited for their mark. It wasn't long before they found a suitable candidate. A short man with poor posture checked his watch as he passed them. Abandoning the sleek dresses on the display, they followed the employee around the corner and down the street. It was busy, people everywhere were going about their days. The sound of car engines and restaurant music were omnipresent. That was good for them. The more chaos the better.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chloe quickened her pace to catch up with the man. They had chosen him because he had put the lanyard in his pocket rather than around his neck. She pretended to trip, bumping into his side so that he lost balance. All the employee was focussed on was the young girl who was apologising profusely. He didn't notice Alex slip his hand into his pocket and take the prize. By the time the man had forgiven her, the boy was lost in the crowd. Chloe made herself scarce and met back up with her partner. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You're not such a bad actor yourself," Alex praised.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"And you have a talent for thievery. Good work."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Despite waiting for twenty minutes, they wouldn’t spot any more easy marks. Every employee had the card around their necks, fixed with a plastic clip. Chloe chewed her bottom lip.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can do it,” she said, “create a distraction for me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They picked a young woman this time. Red-haired and smartly dressed. They followed her away from the area once again. The streets were still crowded and noisy. Alex was directly in front of the woman, Chloe behind. She could see the clip on the back of her neck. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The boy stopped abruptly. The employee walked right into his back and Chloe into hers. She only had a split second to get it right. If she fumbled with the clasp, the woman would notice immediately. Chloe's fingers found the clip, her thumb and forefinger pressing down on the buttons. Over the noise of the city, the click of the plastic separating was inaudible. Alex had spun around and had turned on the charm, flashing his best lopsided smile and sincerely telling the woman how sorry he was. The lanyard had slipped from around her neck and fell on the floor. Chloe quickly knelt and retrieved it. The woman turned around, sensing someone there. All she saw was Chloe gathering her dropped bag.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry,” she said, “are you alright?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m fine,” Chloe frowned at Alex, “watch where you’re going, yeah? You can’t just stop in the middle of the street.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right. Sorry.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Only Chloe noticed the corner of his mouth twitching. After another round of apologies, they went their separate ways. The girl doubled back around the block and met Alex in the square.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You got it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chloe held up the item, smiling proudly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was another hour before they noticed the university tour group had arrived. A group of around fifteen students were ushered in by two flustered professors. The pair slipped in behind them. As the professors signed in at the front desk, Chloe and Alex hung back at the rear of the group. The students would think they were waiting in line. Everyone else would think they were a part of the group. Blue lanyards were passed around by an assistant.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Welcome to Morton &amp; Co’s head office,” said a blonde woman in a pencil skirt, “our business strives for innovation in all areas. We love having engineering students like you to visit. You are our future. Now, please follow me to the security checkpoint and we will begin the tour.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The checkpoint proved to be only a single guard at a booth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Show your visitor passes please,” said the blonde woman.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chloe and Alex trailed at the back. Once at the checkpoint, they waved the lanyards, the side with the information facing themselves. The guard nodded and let them through. Chloe let out her breath. Even a cursory glance would show that she was not, in fact, red-headed and Alex wasn’t bald. The assistant took them to an escalator to the next floor. At the top was an expansive labyrinth of office cubicles behind another glass wall.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“These are our customer service representatives,” she explained, “but you’re engineering students. You want to see where we design our vehicles.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They took another escalator to the second floor. This one was slightly more polished and expensive looking. A band of employees were sipping coffee in a lounge area with colourful bean bag chairs. Directly opposite that was a fully furnished kitchenette. The cubicles in this section were bigger and comfier, each with its own touch screen drawing tablet and tools. Chloe looked at a map hanging on the wall next to the escalators. There were two more floors. The top floor was labelled ‘board room’ and underneath that, ‘Mr Vaughn Morton’. She nudged Alex to look. The two of them backed away from the group and stepped onto the moving stairs. No one gave them a second look. They quickly hopped on and ascended to the final floor. There was a lift to the final floor rather than stairs. It was all glass with white trim. To say Chloe felt exposed stepping into it was an understatement. If only one of the people in the office cubicles looked over, they’d see the two of them clear as day. Chloe wondered if the bathroom excuse would work in this circumstance.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Anxiety gripped her. The layout of the top floor was unknown. They might find a very confused board of directors staring back at them, or maybe Morton himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“All we need is a name,” Alex said quietly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A face would be preferable too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The lift reached its destination. Even though the coast was clear for now, Chloe couldn’t relax. There was a front desk made out of dark wood right along a wide hall. Several offices broke off from that. Behind the front desk was the boardroom, obscured behind frosted glass. They stepped out of the lift.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I bet that’s-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Quiet!” Chloe hissed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She could hear a muffled conversation. She pointed to the board room where, despite the frosted glass, the figure of a man could be seen standing up and walking to the other end of the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think they’re in a meeting,” she whispered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We need to get to that desk,” Alex said, “but they’ll see us if we just walk up.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The girl crouched on the ground and began sneaking up to the desk. Alex was right behind her. She read the names outside each office door, wondering which one, if any of them, was involved in the kidnappings. The final plaque read ‘Vaughn Morton’. She desperately wanted to investigate the inside, but the risk was too great. If they were caught breaking into the CEO’s office, there would be no excuse to cover for them. They reached the desk and Chloe went behind it. There was a name tag out front.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nicole Jeffreys,” Chloe read, “got her.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s see what else she’s got.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chloe switched on the computer monitor. It was open on a list of emails from the company server. Most of them were incomprehensible business jargon, but Chloe clicked on a thread between her and Vaughn just to check. She scrolled through conversations about meetings and enquiries- there were hundreds of them. Alex was searching through the waste paper basket as she scrolled. The girl skimmed the words, not finding anything useful. Then, she had an idea.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She typed a word into the search bar. The first she tried was ‘girl’. Nothing useful. Next, she tried ‘woman’, then ‘Christie’ and ‘Micheal Chapman’. Each attempt came up with nothing of note. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Try ‘Tideway’” said Alex, arm deep in the bin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chloe typed the word. One result appeared. It was a single email sent from Nicole to Vaughn’s email.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>As per your request, The Tideway is no longer in the possession of the company.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chloe felt her heartbeat quicken. Morton &amp; Co owned the flats? Large companies often had multiple subsidiaries. Maybe Vaughn had his hand in property management as well. More than that, it confirmed that they were involved beyond a doubt. Vaughn had known about the flats and had cut his losses. It could have even been him that sent the security detail. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We have what we need,” Chloe said, “let’s go.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She deleted the search history and returned to the original page. Alex rearranged the things on the desk to how they had been. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A man laughed loudly behind them. Chloe flinched at the sound. They had to get out now, who knew where Nicole was or how long the meeting would go on. The pair made it halfway to the lift when they heard a door open. They dived into the glass lift and kept low. With luck, the board members wouldn’t notice them over the tall front desk. Chloe reached up and pressed the button for the third floor. There was an option for the foyer, but the girl thought there would be too many people. Chloe only caught the glimpse of a head of salt and pepper hair before the lift had descended past the floor. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex helped her to her feet. A thin layer of sweat sat on her skin and she was breathing deeply, the adrenaline wearing off. The lift reached its destination and they alighted into the office space. A woman was approaching them, tablet in hand. They passed her and she didn’t look up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nicole?” Alex said. Chloe froze. What the hell was he doing? He had stopped in the hall and was facing the girl. The woman with the tablet had also stopped and looked around.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you call me?” she asked, looking very confused.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, no, sorry,” Alex laughed and pointed at Chloe, “you must have the same name.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah,” was all the woman said before boarding the glass lift. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now they had a face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They dodged the university group who had returned to the foyer and left the Morton &amp; Co building. Chloe didn’t say anything until they had reached the underground.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How did you know it was her?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It was mainly a guess, but there were a few things that caught my interest,” he explained as they ducked behind a side road, “she was wearing big glasses, right? There were glasses cleaner and cloth in one of the desk drawers. The other thing was that she was chewing gum. There were wrappers in the bin. I thought it was worth a shot to try the name trick.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re a regular Sherlock Holmes,” she said, impressed, “but you created a new problem for us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know. She knows our faces now. But with luck, she’ll never see us again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Should we follow her today or should we wait? We have our equipment now."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They had wrapped the tranquiliser guns along with the stun guns in a bag and threw it in a bin in an empty alleyway nearby- just in case they had to go through a metal detector at the offices.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s your call.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She checked her watch. It was 4 pm Chloe sucked in air through her teeth. Her gut was telling her to wait. It wasn’t clever to make too many waves at once. But the reality was that time was limited. They didn’t know when someone else would be taken, or what was being done to them. That fear drove Chloe to her decision.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You go and get our stuff. I’ll watch her here.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nicole Jeffreys proved to be a diligent employee. There was no sign of her leaving until 9 pm. The sky had grown dark and the streets had cleared some. Alex had returned hours before with their gear. The only place that both gave them a view to the revolving doors and a reason to wait around was the sandwich bar not quite opposite the building. The person at the counter was not happy they were staying so long. Chloe had bought several drinks to justify their stay, but it was the boredom that was hardest to deal with. She couldn’t even focus on talking to Alex as her attention had to stay on the exit. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The heat of the evening pressed in through the doors. The girl was beginning to feel drowsy as her lack of sleep caught up with her. Maybe they should have gone home and waited. MI6 always taught not to go in unprepared. The tranq in her bag gave her a little confidence, however, but lack of sleep was a killer. It impaired your judgement and worsened your reflexes. Not something you want when your full attention is required. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chloe had to stop herself from leaping out of her seat when Nicole came into view. Her head was down again, looking at her tablet and sipping from a thermos. Trying to look casual, the pair left the shop. Chloe thanked the relieved looking shop assistant for the drinks. Nicole turned a corner, heading towards the nearest station. That was one thing Chloe had been hoping for. If she had a car or got a taxi, they would lose her. Instead, they followed her to her train and boarded the adjacent carriage. A short five-minute journey later and the woman took a second train. They had to run as the doors almost closed before they could get on. Chloe could see that Nicole was still answering emails from the tablet. She left the underground and headed to a block of expensive-looking flats. There was an intercom at the front with a keypad built-in. Chloe took out her phone and zoomed in on the woman’s fingers as she entered the code.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Four. Seven. Three. Seven,” Chloe said out loud.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How are we going to find her flat?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just wait.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The girl watched the windows of the building. Most were illuminated, but some remained dark. A few minutes later, a light came on on the second floor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nice.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are we going to do about cameras? I bet there will be at least one in the hall. No one can know we were here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was no way to climb the outside of the building. They had to enter through the front door. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think we’re just going to have to wing it,” she said, “give me your hat. I’ll sneak in and hide somewhere. Then I need you to set off the fire alarm or cause some kind of distraction to get her out of the room.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That isn’t much of a plan, Chloe.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We have to do this tonight. I won’t wait.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine,” he sighed, “go. I’ll wait for your signal.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chloe tied her hair up and shoved it under the baseball hat. It couldn't even be called a disguise, but it was something. She confidently walked up to the entrance and typed in the code, feeling the boy’s eyes on her back. There was no one in the hall and no one behind the front desk. The girl kept her head down, noticing a camera in the corner of the ceiling. There was a lift but she took the stairs, taking two at a time. She counted the doors until she found the right one; number eight. There was soft music coming from inside. She could hear Nicole singing along badly. The girl looked for somewhere to hide but could find none. No storage cupboards or empty rooms to speak of. She went back to the stairwell, looking for somewhere suitable. The double doors were held back to the wall on hooks. Having found her hiding place, she texted Alex the go-ahead.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A few minutes late, Chloe could smell fire. An alarm started blaring and emergency lights flashed red. She could hear doors slamming and people talking. A dozen or so people hurried right past her down the stairs. If only they looked behind them, they might have seen that one of the doors was bulging out further than normal. Chloe was pressed flush against the wall, holding the door close to her body. It wasn’t glamorous, but it worked. She saw Nicole’s black hair amongst the group of people. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was another few minutes before Chloe reemerged from the spot, waiting for any stragglers to catch up. The hall was now clear. Several people have left their doors open. Nicole was not one of them. The doorknob but it didn’t budge. There was a lock, but Chloe didn’t have anything to pick it with. The option of forcing it open crossed her mind, but it was a bad one. She had to leave no trace. A crazy solution came into view. The flat next to the target was open. She entered, ignoring everything inside and headed straight for the balcony. The french doors squealed as she pulled them open and the night air blew in, humid against her flushed skin. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The ground was only about seven meters away, but she could still break her leg if she fell. The apartment complex residents were gathered outside, talking and sharing confused looks. She would have to move slowly. Lifting both legs over the barrier, Chloe slipped her feet between the gaps. The was about a meter distance between her platform and Nicole’s apartment. An easy distance if she wasn’t meters from the ground. She shuffled her feet along until she reached the gap. Her legs weren't quite long enough to reach all the way across, she would have to jump. Reaching one arm out, ready to grab the barrier, Chloe sprung from her left leg. For one terrible second, she didn’t think she’d make it. It was hard to gauge the distance in the dark. Her knee hit the metal and she grabbed on tightly, scrambling her feet to find a surface. The collision had caused the metal to ring like a bell. She didn’t dare look down to see if anyone had noticed and flung herself over the barrier. Her landing was rough and she rolled on her shoulder, almost knocking over several terracotta pots. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Thanks to the hot night, Nicole had left her balcony doors open. The apartment was still lit and she let herself in. Much like Morton &amp; Co, her home was modern and clean looking. A gigantic 75-inch tv hung over a fake fireplace. The kitchen was all polished black marble and white wood finishings. A pot of spaghetti was on the stove. It looked like Nicole had been in the middle of a late supper. On the walls were dozens of paintings, some tiny, some as big as the TV and all incomprehensible to Chloe. Something rubbed against her leg and she nearly screamed. It was a large tabby cat, purring softly. At least it was friendly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She pushed open a closed-door; the bedroom. Worth a look, but Chloe was looking for a study of some kind. The next door gave her what she wanted. It was a small room. A desk ran the length of the wall, holding a computer monitor as well as dozens of files. Above it was shelves filled with various pieces of art and sculpture. She waited no time in investigating the papers littered on the surface. Invoices, copies of emails, bank statements… nothing that pointed to criminal activity. Stacked in a little pile and tied with a ribbon were little cards. They were bone white with pale blue lettering. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Invitations…” she whispered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There were dozens of them. Some of the invitees were people Chloe recognised as celebrities, philanthropists and government officials, all being invited to a ‘masquerade’ in a few days. She took a picture of a couple of them. The sound of sirens startled out of her concentration. The police or fire service must have arrived. Chloe jumped up but didn’t leave yet. Next to the written invitations were a couple of blank spares. Something made her grab them before she hurried back the way she came. Alex had texted her that she had to leave. They were coming in. She knew she couldn’t use the stairs again, or the main entrance. There would be nowhere to hide. She texted him back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I need you to catch me.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chloe hoped she wouldn’t have to get used to jumping off high places. She could see Alex waiting for her below. Every so often he looked over his shoulder, but the crowd was focussed on the firemen entering the building. Once again, the girl lifted her legs over the barrier. She turned around and crouched as low as possible. Her left leg lowered down and she went to her knee. Looking down, she saw Alex give the thumbs up. Chloe let her other leg drop and found herself hanging by her fingertips. The boy was still two meters below. A bad fall could injure them both. Closing her eyes, Chloe let go. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex grunted as he caught her, arms squeezing her middle. Her feet touched the floor but they were both staggering backwards, thrown off by her momentum. Alex’s heel dropping over the curb saw them both sprawled out over the pavement. A few residents turned their heads, but they only saw two drunk teens staggering home.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Chloe felt euphoric. The anxiety and fear of being caught created a cocktail of chemicals in her body. A combination that exploded into elation when she knew she’d got away with it. The invitations were stashed safely in her bag. They knew that Vaughn Morton was involved. How could she have thought she ever needed MI6? Chances were that they were miles behind them, trudging through paperwork to make any moves. While they were wasting time, Alex and Chloe were changing things, getting closer and closer to the answers. For once, everything was going right. </p><p> </p><p>They were laughing as they walked home. Chloe told Alex about the strange abundance of art and the friendly cat, which he found very amusing. It was still light outside when they rounded the corner to Alex's street in Chelsea, the air as heavy and humid as ever. The boy fiddled with his keyring before placing the right one in the lock. Just as he was about to twist the handle, Chloe stopped him.</p><p>“Look,” she said, “there’s a light on.”</p><p>“Shit.”</p><p>It was hard to tell in the relative daylight, but there was a slight glow coming from the drawn living room curtains.</p><p>The pair backed away from the door, ducking behind the windowsill.</p><p>"There's no chance that's Jack, right?" Chloe whispered.</p><p>"No. I just spoke to her on the phone this morning. She's still in America."</p><p>"Then we have an intruder."</p><p>Chloe pulled the stun guns from her bag and gave one to Alex. </p><p>"Let's do this quietly. We don't need to bring the whole neighbourhood outside."</p><p>"Alright. Follow my lead," said Alex.</p><p>But as he began to sneak towards the door, Chloe's phone rang, making them both jump out of their skins</p><p>“I do hope you weren't planning to use that on me?" Mrs Jones said, "We already know who good you are at sneaking around, no need to demonstrate. Come inside."</p><p>The front door swung open, revealing Blun's deputy standing inside.</p><p>“What the hell are you doing in my house?” Alex exclaimed.</p><p>Jones only stood aside and beckoned them to enter. </p><p> </p><p>The woman sat on the sofa with easy grace and gestured for them to join. She eyed the white noise machine on the table with grudging respect.</p><p>“What are you doing here?” Alex repeated.</p><p>“I think we both have things to discuss.”</p><p>“We’ve got nothing to say to you.”</p><p>Chloe was searching for something to say. The desire to scream at the woman weighed equal with the desire to hug her. For the moment, she didn’t trust herself to say the right thing. Jones’ grey eyes seemed to pierce right through her. She was impassive and professional, wearing her black suit and thick-rimmed glasses. There was nothing in her appearance or tone to suggest this was a personal visit.</p><p>“That is also acceptable. Though I must ask that you listen to what I have to say.”</p><p>“Why should we?”</p><p>“Let’s listen,” Chloe said with a soft voice, “I want to hear her out.”</p><p>Alex relented, sitting back in his chair.</p><p>“Thank you, Chloe. I will try to keep this brief, “she began, “the truth is that we have had agents watching you. I’m sure this doesn’t come as a surprise. Kyra made it difficult with this little thing,” she gestured to the white noise machine, “but tracking your movements is a lot easier. We know you went to Morton &amp; Co’s head offices. We also know you went to A block of flats. The Tideway, I believe. What we don’t know is why. I suspect you found some lead relating to the kidnappings. Is this true?”</p><p>“Are there cameras in the house?” said Chloe, outright ignoring the question.</p><p>Jones pursed her lips, “there are no cameras. Only field agents.”</p><p>“And recording devices, presumably,” said Alex with disdain, “otherwise the noise machine wouldn’t have been a problem.”</p><p>“Yes. There are listening devices. But I promise there are no cameras.”</p><p>“How comforting.”</p><p>“I seem to remember asking you a question, Chloe,” Jones prompted.</p><p>“And I remember ignoring it,” she sneered, “I don’t need to tell you anything.”</p><p>“What were you doing at the apartments last night?”</p><p>“I’ve already given you my answer.”</p><p>Jones sighed and took off her glasses. She took out a cloth and rubbed away the smudges. Her eyes looked smaller without them and the fine lines around them more prominent.</p><p>“Allow me to try again,” she said. There was a new softness in her voice. Fatigue or emotion, Chloe couldn’t tell, “as you have probably guessed, we have been doing our own investigation into the case, as you have.”</p><p>“And you want to know what we know. We get it,” Alex spat.</p><p>“No, more than that. The more we uncover, the more dangerous things are becoming. There are forces at play here that your scope of reference can’t grasp. A pair of teenagers aren’t sufficient to handle the risk- let alone the consequences.”</p><p>“The consequences of what? Beating you to the bad guy?”</p><p>“This isn’t a game!” Chloe was silenced immediately. She couldn’t remember the last time Jone had shouted at her, “there is no prize for getting there first. There is no value in competition when peoples’ lives are hanging in the balance!”</p><p>“So-what?" Chloe's ego refused to let her back down, "You want us to just give up? Fork over everything we know? You’ve already proven not to be trustworthy. Spying on us, keeping secrets- come to think of it, when are you going to tell Kyra that her parents aren't coming back?”</p><p>“That is a very complicated issue. You know how sensitive Kyra is.”</p><p>“This is the cycle,” Chloe laughed dryly, “lies upon lies until the people you thought you were protecting from the truth, turn on you. I agree. We can’t waste time. There’s no point in competing. So leave us be and just watch us run circles around you.”</p><p>“Chloe, Alex, please,” Jones’ countenance was twisted with concern, “enough of this. You think you’re doing the right thing, but you’re only foolishly putting yourselves in danger. Come back to MI6. Apologise to Blunt, I know he’ll accept you. We can work together to find who’s responsible for all of this.”</p><p>“We’re doing just fine on our own,” Alex said, “we don’t need you.”</p><p>“None of you deserves our apology,” Chloe got to her feet, “I want you to leave. Now.”</p><p>Jones stood slowly, smoothing down her suit, “you maybe not believe me, but I know how you feel. You want to stand up for something you believe in. I felt the same when I campaigned for Blunt not to use you two in Point Blanc. I also understand that I cannot change your minds. All I ask is that you be careful, for my sake. I… I couldn’t bear it.”</p><p>A strange expression passed over the woman’s face. She turned away and left before the emotion overcame her. Chloe tried to remain stoic, but her fists were shaking. Jones’ car drove away into the night.</p><p> </p><p>The girl collapsed on the sofa. Emotionally and physically exhausted. Alex pulled her head onto his shoulder. Chloe was beginning to grow tired of being unable to trust her feelings. Before, it had seemed so easy to know right from wrong, to be able to feel any emotion and not doubt herself. Now, she couldn’t reconcile being happy to see Jones at the same time as resenting her. </p><p>“Well, that was insightful,” Alex said.</p><p>“Nothing has changed,“ Chloe stared ahead blankly, “we keep going. This had to have been some veiled threat. They just want to eliminate a wild card, not have us back.”</p><p>“Maybe that’s part of it, but I think Jones was being genuine. I think she misses you.”</p><p>Chloe bit her lip. She wanted to believe that, but holding onto that hope felt dangerous. As if she was walking into a trap.</p><p>“What do you want to do?” she asked him, “if this has changed things for you, I’ll understand.”</p><p>“No. I’m with you. Always will be.”</p><p>"Thank you," Chloe hugged him, "Anyway, I have something to show you,” she pulled the invitations from her bag, “they’re for a masquerade being hosted by Vaughn. It looks like there are some high profile, wealthy people going.”</p><p>“And Vaughn himself presumably. We can finally get a look at him. But a pair of teenagers are going to stick out like a sore thumb.”</p><p>“I think the masquerade theme will help with that,” she said, “everyone will be wearing a mask.”</p><p>“And we’ll need formal-wear,” he grinned, “I know you’ll enjoy that part of it.”</p><p>Chloe chuckled, “you know me so well. We may be going undercover, but we’ll be the best looking couple there.”</p><p>“Something has me worried though,” he said, “infiltrating a party seems all well and good, but we have no idea what the purpose of it is. We’re pretty certain at this point that Vaughn is behind the kidnappings, and if you hadn’t noticed, you're right in the demographic he’s been abducting. What if this thing is just a cover to profile new girls?”</p><p>“It’s a possibility,” she admitted, “but there will be tons of people around. High profile people that the public will notice if they go missing at a party. I think it’s probably a networking thing for Vaughn. A bunch of rich people meeting other rich people. That’s usually what exclusive parties are like. MI6 used to hold them between departments. It was just an excuse to forge alliances and partnerships. I doubt this will be any different. Besides, I’ve got you to look out for me.”</p><p>He ruffled her hair, “of course you do.”</p><p> </p><p>After much tossing and turning, Chloe left the bed. Sleep wouldn’t come tonight. She peeled Alex’s arm away and tip-toed downstairs. The invitations were spread out on the table. If she couldn’t sleep, she may as well do something productive. </p><p> </p><p>Ian’s old office was left unlocked. MI6 had cleared of important documents after his death, but all Chloe needed was a fountain pen and some blue ink. She found them in a well-organised drawer. It felt wrong to work at the man’s desk, so she took her tools into the lounge. Nicole was clearly skilled in calligraphy. Her letters were elegant and perfectly formed, spirals and flourishes accenting the work at every opportunity. With some scrap paper, Chloe sketched the outline of her fake invitations. Her handwriting had never been too good, but attempting calligraphy made it look even worse. This would take some effort to perfect. </p><p> </p><p>Alex trudged downstairs later that morning. Chloe usually woke him up, but today he’d slept in. He had been confused at the cold, empty space next to him. The girl was hunched over the table, paper ripped up and thrown everywhere. </p><p>“What are you doing…?”</p><p>“I’ve done it,” she whispered, “finally…”</p><p>She held up two delicately written invitations, fake identities and all. Her hands were covered in blue ink and there was a large smudge on her cheek.</p><p>“You look like you’ve stabbed a smurf.”</p><p>She ignored him, “come look.”</p><p>Alex inspected her work, “impressive. They look original. Did this take you all night?”</p><p>Chloe peered at him. Her eyes were bloodshot, skin pallid. She’d begun to grow tired after a few hours of work, but stopping had felt too much like giving up.</p><p>“All night.”</p><p>“Chloe, you need to sleep.”</p><p>“I couldn’t.”</p><p>Alex sighed and ran his hands through his hair, “I’ll get the clothes today. You sleep.”<br/>“But-”</p><p>“You’ve had about 5 hours over the past two days, am I right? You have to take care of yourself, Chloe.”</p><p>“Fine. I’m trusting you not to pick something too awful. And no yellow. I look washed out in yellow.”</p><p>“Definitely no yellow,” he agreed, “ how about something short and red with lots of skin?”</p><p>“Only if we’re matching,” she laughed, “although you’d probably pull it off. No, we need something fancy. You’re easy, you can just buy a suit, but the dress code for me says ‘ball gown’. Here’s what I had in mind.”</p><p>She pulled out her phone and showed him a few pictures.</p><p>“Awesome. Got it,” he said, “now. Sleep. I’ll be back soon.”</p><p> </p><p>Chloe was shaken awake and not without difficulty. There was drool drying on one side of her face.</p><p>“I’m back. How do you feel?”</p><p>“Worse than before I went to sleep,” she grumbled. Being woken from a deep slumber was always painful.</p><p>She noticed the bags he’d left in the kitchen. They were from one of the expensive Mainstreet boutiques that only rich women frequented. Alex made her a cool drink. It was midday and the sun was high in the sky. The heat penetrated inside the house like a miasma. She noticed the sweat on her skin, feeling tired and sticky and gross. In one quick action, Chloe drank the whole glass.</p><p>“I’m going to take a quick shower but I can’t wait to see what you got.”</p><p>After cooling down in the stream, Chloe went back downstairs. She found Alex dressed to the nines in a smart blue suit. How had he managed to find one that fit so well? He had found a red pocket square to match the tie and wore a matching blue vest underneath the jacket. Because the suit was such a good fit, Alex’s physique was obvious as the shirt stretched over his chest. He had styled his hair in that purposefully messy way that suited him so well. Chloe’s breath caught in her throat. Alex turned from side to side, smug. He knew how good he looked.</p><p>“So?”</p><p>“If I’m being honest, you’re the most beautiful person I’ve ever met.”</p><p>Alex’s smugness disappeared against his blush. She approached the boy, looping her fingers through his belt.</p><p>“You can’t call a guy beautiful,” he argued, “call me handsome.”</p><p>“Alright, you’re not handsome,” she insisted, “you're sexy.”</p><p>Their lips were almost touching. Chloe couldn’t often make him blush, but when she did, she savoured it. Their mouths pressed together. She could smell that new clothes scent on him. Before things got out of hand, she pulled away.</p><p>“Let’s see what you got for me then.”</p><p>Alex cleared his throat and retrieved the bags. Inside was a black dress. The arms and bodice were black lace, the skirt was layers of skin mesh that came down to her calves. The neckline showed off her shoulders and collarbone.</p><p>“This is perfect!” she exclaimed, “I’m impressed. I think I’ve been rubbing off on you.”</p><p>“You look gorgeous,” he said smiling and twirled her around. He pecked her lips.</p><p>“Thanks. Did you get masks?”</p><p>“Yep. Take a look.”</p><p>There was one for each of them as well as a spare. Alex claimed his. It was black with blue embroidery. Hers was black with white patterns. They tried them on. Not very comfortable, but they did the job of hiding their features. </p><p>“That’s that sorted,” she said, “what’s our story if anyone asks?”</p><p>“Something simple. We’re just family friends of Vaughn.”</p><p>“Do you think people are going to talk to us? I don’t think we’ll have much in common with the rest of the guests.”</p><p>“I think we should make an effort to socialize. We’ll stick out otherwise.”</p><p>“That’s true,” she agreed. </p><p>“The other problem is Yassen.”</p><p>“I know. I have a feeling he’ll be there.”</p><p>“Hopefully we’ll be dressed up enough that he won’t recognise us.”</p><p>“It would be best to avoid him completely. That man is too perceptive.”</p><p>Alex removed his jacket. It was too hot to wear so many layers. </p><p>“I have to admit,” she said, “I’m a little afraid. He has no reason not to kill us now. Happy birthday, by the way."</p><p>“Thanks, babe. But you don't need to worry, I won't let him get close enough to hurt you."</p><p>“You’re sweet, but I’m still bringing my tranquiliser.”</p><p>Alex laughed, “it’s always good to have a back-up. But seriously, if things look bad we leave. We do no one any good dead.”</p><p>“Then we’re all in agreement,” she said, “I’ll call a driver. We should go.”</p><p> </p><p>In the car, Chloe nervously fiddled with her nails. They were walking into the lion’s den, Vaughn’s own private London residence. Most districts in London were full of small houses tightly packed together. As they drove further, the buildings got bigger and the space between them even further. They rounded a corner and came to a wrought-iron gate, which slid aside noiselessly and let them in. The car crushed over the white gravel. Either side of the road was perfectly maintained grass and shrubs. Chloe hadn’t realised anywhere like this existed in London. The busy streets and noisy traffic seemed miles away. It reminded her of the Friends’ estate, which made her wonder if there were any hidden rooms like David Friend had. </p><p> </p><p>The evening hadn’t grown dark just yet and the sunset illuminated the whitewashed walls of the mansion in a warm orange hue. The architecture was Georgian, with two chimneys and a hipped roof. Guests had already arrived in limousines and fast cars in bright colours. Chloe could recognise a few of the guests entering the house, celebrities and politicians, many of them. Vaughn’s reach certainly extended far it seemed. The driver came to a stop and looked over at his shoulder at them expectantly. Chloe handed him a large note and thanked him. Before she could open the door, Alex caught her arm and smiled. He then jumped out and came over to her side to open the door for her. The girl chuckled as he held out his hand for her.</p><p>“My lady,” he said, inclining his head slightly. </p><p>“Shut up, Alex,” she laughed.</p><p> </p><p>Arm in arm, they approached the security guard on the door. He was dressed in a black and white suit with a wire coming out from his left ear.</p><p>“Invitations,” he said and presented his palm. </p><p>Chloe handed them over.</p><p>“John Rutter and Irene Mayhew?”</p><p>“That’s us.”</p><p>He squinted at them. Chloe gripped Alex’s arm.</p><p>“Go on through.”</p><p> </p><p>She held her breath until they were inside the main hall, waiting for the man to come after them. When there was no tap on her shoulder, she allowed herself a smile.</p><p>“First step over,” Alex said, “now for the hard part.”</p><p>Chloe couldn’t help but be stunned by the interior. The floors were polished white stone. Two curved staircases leading to another floor looking like something out of Buckingham Palace. A gigantic mirror hung to her left, the size of a swimming pool and framed in gold. Inside its reflection, dozens of glamorous party guests chatted and sipped champagne. Everyone was moving towards another room through a pair of wide-open double doors. There was live classical music playing from inside and Chloe could smell food. They shuffled into the ballroom, none of the other guests had a reason to rush. There was a small orchestra playing on a raised podium complete with a conductor in a tailcoat. A bar was serving drinks and waiters were circulating with trays on delicate looking foods. The noise was overwhelming. A hundred conversations were trying to be heard over the amplified music. </p><p> </p><p>“Let’s start by getting a drink,” Chloe suggested.</p><p>She asked the barwoman for something non-alcoholic and received two glasses of lemonade. There was a slice of lime on the brim of the glass. Sipping their cool drinks, the pair entered the crowd.</p><p>"I'm completely out of my depth," Chloe murmured next to Alex's ear, "should we talk to someone? How am I even supposed to start a conversation?"</p><p>"Leave it to me."</p><p>Chloe watched him wink behind the mask. After scanning the faces in the crowd for a moment, Alex began to walk backwards.</p><p>"What on earth-?" Chloe hissed.</p><p>Alex's shoulder bumped against a young woman, who turned around to see who had almost caused her to spill her cocktail.</p><p>"Excuse you!" she huffed.</p><p>It was hard to tell her age, but the woman was astonishingly pretty. Honey blonde hair was pulled up into a bun while a sleek black dress hugged her hips.</p><p>"Oh, God, I'm so sorry," Alex began, laying on the charm like icing, "I wasn't-"</p><p>He stopped as his mouth fell open.</p><p>"Fiona?"</p><p>The girl blinked, then threw her head back and laughed. Behind Alex, Chloe gave Fiona a desperate look. The group of friends she was with were silent in their confusion. Fiona sighed.</p><p>"And I thought this was going to be a dull evening," she grinned, showing pearl white teeth, "why don't you introduce yourselves?"</p><p>Chloe let out her held breath. Fiona had got the gist of things remarkably quickly.</p><p>"I'm John," said Alex, "this is my girlfriend, Irene."</p><p>"That's right. <em> John </em> and <em> Irene," </em>Fiona looked about to burst out laughing, "friends form Eaton, isn't that right?"</p><p>"Right. So how did you all find yourselves here?" Alex asked conversationally.</p><p>"Daddy's friends with the host. Obviously," Fiona said and her group laughed. Chloe was unbelievably relieved to find that Rafe was not among them, "these guys have tagged along as my plus fives. Why are <em> you </em> here?" she probed.</p><p>"Rich parents get you places," Chloe said with a nervous laugh.</p><p>"I see you're still good enough to eat," Fiona said to Alex, ignoring Chloe entirely, "there's rarely a man that doesn't look better in a suit and tie, but I must say you clean up delightfully."</p><p>"Play nice, Fi," said a brunette to her left, "he's taken."</p><p>"Such a pity," she pouted her bottom lip.</p><p>"Are your father and mother here too?" Chloe was determined for Fiona Friend not to ignore her entirely.</p><p>"No, thank God. Too busy. Vaughn likes <em> me </em>more anyway."</p><p>Chloe felt a chill rise through her.</p><p>"I see," she replied, "I'm really glad we bumped into each other, as a matter of fact. Do you think we could talk somewhere? I'm dying to catch up."</p><p>Fiona rolled her eyes, "I suppose I could give you a few minutes."</p><p>But as the three of them were about to walk away, the music came to an end and a voice began speaking through an amplifier.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Welcome, distinguished guests!” </p><p>A man of about forty-five was standing on the podium. Behind him, the band had lowered their instruments to watch. His hair was thick and gelled back, his features bold and defined. The guests seemed to know the man and cheered, raising their glasses and clapping, “let me introduce myself. My name is Vaughn Morton, and it is my pleasure to welcome you to this humble event,” Chloe and Alex shared a glance. This was the man, “It has always been a mission of mine to help those less fortunate than myself. For that reason, I hold these events to raise money for causes I think are worth attention. In these difficult times, we face the increasing threat of climate change every day, those who feel it the most being the most vulnerable in our societies. That is why I respectfully ask that, those of you who are able, donate as much as you can to the Cool Earth fund tonight,” Vaughn raised his glass and smiled widely, “but I think that’s enough talking for now. Eat, drink and make merry. The world won't end just yet."</p><p> </p><p>The crowd cheered him off the podium and he disappeared into a mass of bodies. The orchestra had started back up again, and the party guests were organising themselves into rows. It seemed others were just as confused, backing away into the sidelines. Before Chloe could react similarly, a tall man took her hand. He raised both above their heads and turned her in a full circle. His other hand lay flat against the small of her back. Chloe couldn’t see his face because of his mask, nor could she get a word in before her partner was exchanged for another. She spotted Alex being swung around by Fiona. The way she pressed her body into his made Chloe's skin crawl. The orchestra was playing a dramatic waltzing melody, laden with warbling violins and cellos. Chloe stumbled over her feet more than once, not knowing the steps. Alex was faring even worse, trying to dance at the same time as fending off his partner. After another few attempts, she had the moves memorized, neither had she forgotten their purpose. The mask made it easy to look right past her partner and into the crowd to search for Vaughn.</p><p> </p><p>Her partner spun her a final time and she was brought face to face with another man. Wearing a black mask with a beak instead of a nose, was Vaughn. The girl could recognise his curly salt and pepper hair. His lips pulled into a smile and he presented his hand to her. Chloe bowed as she’d seen the other women do and took it. </p><p>“That’s a beautiful mask,” she began. She had to say something.</p><p>“Thank you, my dear,” he looked her up and down. Chloe felt a chill run through her, “I’m afraid I don’t recognise you with yours. What might your name be?”</p><p>“Irene,” she said.</p><p>“A beautiful name for a beautiful girl.”</p><p>“Thank you, sir. I’m flattered, though I think there are many women here tonight that outshine me.”</p><p>The song ended and the crowds dispersed. The band started up with another waltz, slower and softer. Vaughn inclined his head politely before he moved away. Chloe knew she couldn’t let him get away.</p><p>“Another dance?” she requested, tugging on his jacket sleeve.</p><p>Vaughn patted her hand, “apologies my dear, but I should show my face to my other guests. Another time.”</p><p>She let him go. Alex and Fiona appeared behind her, a little out of breath from dancing.</p><p>“Was that-”</p><p>“Vaughn,” she said.</p><p>“Did he say anything?” he asked</p><p>“Nothing important.”</p><p>"I'm so jealous," Fiona huffed, "I would kill to get that close to him."</p><p>Alex leaned in close to her ear, “I think it’s time we took a look around, don’t you?”</p><p>"<em> I </em> think you should tell me what's going on," Fiona crossed her arms, "what were you going to tell me before?"</p><p>Alex and Chloe shared a glance.</p><p>"Maybe we should go somewhere a little quieter."</p><p> </p><p>To their surprise, the upper levels of the mansion were not inaccessible to the party-goers. Many people were milling about in the hallways. Some staggered into the dozens of bedrooms, too drunk and in need of a sobering rest. Others chatted in intimate circles to get away from the loud music and voices downstairs. Fiona had followed them all the way there, her curiosity for what Chloe had wanted to tell her, as well as her instinct for fun outweighing her desire to party. In an empty corridor, Chloe told Fiona the truth.</p><p>"We can't tell you everything, but I feel obligated to warn you about Vaughn."</p><p>"Vaughn? Why?"</p><p>"I just said that I can't tell you why," Chloe said, exacerbated, "please believe me why I say that he's dangerous. Do not under any situation be alone with him."</p><p>Fiona gasped, "he's the one who's been kidnapping girls, isn't he!"</p><p>Alex slumped against the wall and groaned. Chloe felt like throwing herself from a balcony.</p><p>"I suppose I walked into that one," she admitted, "just stay away from him and you'll be fine."</p><p>"Needless to say, don't tell anyone about us being here or about Vaughn. Not your friends, not your parents, no one. Understand? This isn't a game. People could get hurt or killed if you say the wrong thing."</p><p>"I understand," Fiona said seriously, "and I won't, but on one condition."</p><p>"You don't get to make up conditions!" Chloe grit her teeth to stop herself from shouting.</p><p>"I'll keep my mouth shut just like last time <em> if </em> you let me help you."</p><p>"What do you think we're here to do? How do you expect to help us?"</p><p>"Well, I don't know that yet, <em> obviously </em>," the blonde heiress said spitefully, "Just take me with you and we'll see how it goes. Deal?"</p><p>Unable to see a way out without jeopardising their mission, Chloe relented.</p><p>"Fine. Just don't get in our way."</p><p>In uncomfortable silence, the trio walked the halls of the second and third floor without really knowing what they were searching for. </p><p>“I don’t think we’ll find anything here,” Chloe realised and whispered to Alex “or he wouldn’t let anyone upstairs.”</p><p>Alex nodded, “he must have a study or something. There had to be a corridor or room we haven’t checked.”</p><p>Fiona's eyes were bright with excitement. She had taken her heels off and was dangling from two fingers.</p><p>It wasn’t hard to believe that they'd missed something. Each floor was a huge maze of hallways and branching paths like a hotel. If the party guests weren’t still there whenever they circled back on themselves, Chloe would have been completely lost. Everything looked the same. </p><p> </p><p>Rounding another corner, the girl realised they’d finally reached somewhere new. In front of them was a single door hung with a sign that read ‘Please Do Not Enter’. Chloe’s excitement was dashed when she saw the camera placed above the frame. After a bit of awkward gesturing, as if they’d got lost and reached a dead end, the group went back the way they came.</p><p>“How are we going to get in?” Chloe said.</p><p>"Don't you have some cool gadgets or something?" Fiona asked expectantly, "maybe a laser or a special key?"</p><p>"Not this time."</p><p>“I hope we don’t have to climb again. I’m so sick of climb-” </p><p>Chloe cut Alex off by pulling him and Fiona into a bedroom.</p><p>“That was him!” she exclaimed.</p><p>“Vaughn?”</p><p>“Micheal Chapman!”</p><p>"Who?"</p><p>He had been wearing an ill-fitting blue suit but his hair was fashionably styled. His eyes looked sunken, his skin like candle-wax.</p><p>“If he’s here then…” Alex considered, “should we talk to him?”</p><p>“What would we even say?”</p><p>“I think it should just be me. I don’t reckon he likes women too much. I’ll just ask him about the party, see where it goes.”</p><p>“Be careful,” Chloe begged, “and keep an eye out for-" she suddenly remembered Fiona was crouched beside her, "you know who. We still haven’t seen him.”</p><p>The girl pressed her ear against the door. She caught a glimpse of Micheal leaning against the opposite wall, alone and smoking a cigarette before Alex closed the door. The two girls pressed themselves against the door, straining to hear.</p><p> </p><p>"Who is this guy?" Fiona whispered.</p><p>"You don't need to know," was Chloe's vague answer.</p><p>“Hey, man,” Alex said.</p><p>“Hey.”</p><p>“Can I bum a cig?”</p><p>Chloe heard the click of a lighter and a long intake of breath. She had never known Alex to smoke and could only imagine how hard he was trying not to cough.</p><p>“Cheers.”</p><p>“You’re alright,” said Mike. Then, after a pause, “how’d you get into this event then?”</p><p>“It’s a friend of a friend type thing. I don’t know anyone here.”</p><p>“Me either. I hate these stuck up rich folks,” he said, “sorry if you are one.”</p><p>“No, I’m with you. Fuck ‘em.”</p><p>“Truth.”</p><p>“How’d you get in then?”</p><p>“Between you and me…” Chloe imagined Micheal leaning in close in the pause that followed, “me and Vaughn have an understanding.”</p><p>“Now I’m interested. What kind of understanding?”</p><p>“I helped him out with something and now he basically owes me. It’s pretty sweet.”</p><p>“Come on,” Chloe could hear the grin in his voice, “you have to tell me how you managed that.”</p><p>“Nah, man. No offence, but I don’t know you. It’s not something I could tell just anyone.”</p><p>“Fair enough,” Alex’s voice was starting to go hoarse, though he was trying to hide it, “can’t you at least give me a hint or something?”</p><p>Micheal sighed with great exaggeration and took another drag of his cigarette. With a tone that implied he was doing Alex a great favour, he said, “alright. I’ll help you out. Just don’t blame me when things start getting crazy.”</p><p>“I won’t.”</p><p>“All I’ll say is that you need to talk to Vaughn and ask him about the solar eclipse.”</p><p>“Is that it?”</p><p>“That’s it. And don’t freak out when he tells you what it's all about. It will end badly for you.”</p><p>“Whatever you say.”</p><p>Chloe heard the click of the lighter again and wondered who was lighting another cigarette. </p><p>“Shall we go into that room? They have balconies,” Chloe saw the doorknob rattle in front of her and the two girls flung themselves backwards, “I don’t want to get kicked out for smoking in the hall.”</p><p>“No! No- I’m pretty sure there’s a couple in there right now. I saw them go in. Besides, no one’s around. We’ll be fine.”</p><p>There was a dull thud as Mike lent against the wall again, obviously having decided that Alex was right. There <em> was </em>no one around.</p><p>“Hey, you have a girlfriend?” Mike asked. His voice was slightly strained. He must have had the cigarette in his teeth.</p><p>“Sure.”</p><p>“That’s cool.”</p><p>“You?”</p><p>“I did. Kind of. Just glad that shit’s over with now. It was such a drag.”</p><p>“Sorry to hear that.”</p><p>“Don’t be. Anyway, what’s your name, man? If you go through with this we’ll probably be seeing more of each other.”</p><p>“John.”</p><p>“John? Bit young for ‘John’ aren’t you?”</p><p>“Take it up with my parents, dude.”</p><p>“Whatever,” Chloe heard him sigh and his clothes rustle, “I’m gonna head off. Nice meeting you.”</p><p>There was the sound of skin on skin as they shook hands.</p><p>“See you.”</p><p> </p><p>Alex returned to the bedroom once the man was long gone. As soon as the door was shut, he burst out into a fit of coughing. Chloe took the cigarette end from him as he gulped down water from the tap in the bathroom. There was an ashtray on the dresser which she stubbed it out on. The smell of tobacco was overwhelming and made her sick.</p><p>“You okay?”</p><p>“Yeah-” Alex croaked, “but never let me do that again.”</p><p>"Who gets that het up over one measly cigarette," Fiona scoffed, "you need to get out more."</p><p>With his throat somewhat recovered, they sat on the bed to discuss what had just transpired. Fiona paced around in front of them.</p><p>“I can only see this going one way,” Chloe said, “I’ve been thinking about it from the beginning.”</p><p>“I know. And I don’t like it.”</p><p>“Me either, but I don’t see how else we're going to find out where the girls are being taken to.”</p><p>Fiona raised an eyebrow but remained silent.</p><p>“I can’t just hand you over to him!”</p><p>“Well, he’s not interested in guys so it’s not as if you can do it.”</p><p>“I’m serious, Chloe. He might kill you as soon as he gets his hands on you. Or worse. It’s too big a risk.”</p><p>"Woah- kill? What on earth are you planning?" Fiona's eyes were wide with a mixture of fear and excitement. </p><p>“Fine. Then let’s compromise,” she said, “you go and talk to Vaughn tonight. Ask him about the solar eclipse or whatever. Nothing has to happen tonight. We just need information for now.”</p><p>“I like that plan much better.”</p><p>"Anything I can do?" Fiona took a step forward.</p><p>"No. Thanks a lot and everything, but there is nothing you can do," Alex sighed.</p><p>"Scratch that, there is one thing," Chloe said brightly, "you could leave us alone for the rest of the night! That would be <em> extremely </em>helpful."</p><p> </p><p>They descended the wide marble stairs, dodging socialising guests as they went. The atmosphere was slightly more subdued. The event was coming to a close. People were finishing off their last drinks and propping up their more intoxicated friends. Suits had become wrinkled and women hopped from one foot to the other in uncomfortable shoes. Fiona had put her heels back on and took each step with practised grace. </p><p> </p><p>Vaughn was the centre of attention in the ballroom. Having made some quip, his entourage laughed loudly. He had discarded his mask, as had most of the other guests. Wearing one now had the opposite effect as the start of the night. Chloe and Alex stood out from the rest, the only ones interested in maintaining the masquerade. There was nothing they could do about it, the masks had to stay on. </p><p> </p><p>The girl let Alex disappear into the crowd of people. </p><p>"Let's at least get a drink together," Fiona suggested with a genuine smile, "I haven't forgotten that we actually got on that night at mine."</p><p>"Fine. But no more about Vaughn or helping."</p><p>"Yes ma'am."</p><p> </p><p>The bartender gave them a haggard look as he wiped down the counter. He looked newly relieved when all either of them asked for was a glass of water. </p><p>"If I remember right," Fiona began, flicking a curl off of her eyes, "you two weren't a thing when you were pretending to be my siblings."</p><p>"They say hardship brings people together," said Chloe, "it just kinda happened."</p><p>As they spoke, the watch as the boy managed to elbow his way into the centre of the circle around Vaughn. From what Chloe could see, he kept his silence. His mouth only opened to laugh at whatever Vaughn said, waiting for his moment to jump in. Chloe could only imagine what he would say. It was something she always admired about him. Alex always knew what to say. </p><p>"I don't blame you for jumping on that."</p><p>Chloe frowned at the girl.</p><p>"You know, it makes him uncomfortable when you say things like that."</p><p>"Last time I checked, he wasn't here," Fiona emphasised her point by looking around her.</p><p>"That's not the point. Just back off okay?"</p><p>"Jealous much?" Fiona's eyes were mischievous. She lived for this kind of altercation.</p><p>"It's not about being jealous. It's about being respectful," Chloe turned away from the girl, "if all you want to do is start an argument, I suggest that you leave now."</p><p>As she was watched the boy in question, her attention was caught by a tall, thin woman with long brown hair. She had a thin, pale face that immediately sparked some recognition within her. Then she remembered. It was Eagle from Jones’ new specialist team. So MI6 was here. They knew about Vaughn. The girl couldn’t tell if Alex and Eagle had noticed each other, they were focussed on their mutual target. Had they been followed or was MI6 further along in their investigation than she had initially thought? Did they even know Alex and Chloe were at the event? It was just like Jones not to give her the full story. But Chloe had to admit, a part of her was comforted by the agent’s presence, a kind of safety net. If she was here, it meant she was being monitored and protected. Chloe wouldn’t have been surprised to see the other members of the team hidden in the crowd, though Wolf’s massive frame would stand out in the swarm of thin, Hollywood bodies.</p><p> </p><p>Chloe jumped when Fiona placed a soft hand on her arm. She hadn't noticed that she was still there, assuming she left after Chloe's words.</p><p>"Sorry," from the way Fiona's face twisted, 'sorry' wasn't a word she said often, "I get carried away. I didn't mean to make anyone uncomfortable."</p><p>"Yes, you did."</p><p>"Okay, I did," she admitted, "but I see that I was wrong now. I'd hate for us to leave on bad terms."</p><p>"Bad terms?" Chloe nearly choked her water as she scoffed, "worse than you and your boyfriend nearly killing us in the woods?"</p><p>"Sorry about that too," Fiona winced, "not my best moment."</p><p>Chloe just laughed in disbelief.</p><p>"Look, I'll forgive you if, one, you keep yourself and your friends away from Vaughn, and two, leave me and Alex alone."</p><p>Chloe refused to let herself be affected by Fiona's hurt expression.</p><p>"I understand. I'll leave you alone. And I won't tell anyone about this either. You have my word."</p><p>"Thank you, Fiona. Now please-" Chloe gestured to where Fiona's friends were waiting for her, "take care of yourself," she added when the girl's bottom lip trembled.</p><p>Turning her attention back to Alex, she saw that a few things had changed. Alex had found a foothold into the conversation and was talking and laughing as if he had known the group his whole life. After a beat, he leant forward to Vaughn's ear and whispered something. Chloe couldn’t hear what he said, but from Vaughn’s reaction, he had got his point across. Having been momentarily thrown off rhythm, Vaughn quickly recovered and said something which made the others laugh. He patted Alex on the shoulder and, excusing himself from the rest, took him aside.</p><p> </p><p> Eagle’s face fell into an expression of concentration and thought. Keeping one eye on the pair, she began conversing with other guests to maintain her cover. The man kept Alex in a firm handshake the entire time they spoke. The other hand was on his shoulder. It was a dominating gesture- as if to remind Alex as to who held power. Though he was smiling, Vaughn’s eyes were intense. Alex smiled and nodded along and the conversation only lasted a few minutes. After one final hearty handshake and a slap on the back, Vaughn released the boy. </p><p> </p><p>“So?” Chloe whispered when he joined her at the bar.</p><p>Alex said nothing. His face was drawn, his brows knitted tightly together. He ordered and quickly drank a glass of ice water. His skin was flushed and slightly sweaty. The girl craned her neck to look for Eagle but she had disappeared.</p><p>“A- John?” Chloe corrected herself.</p><p>From the corner of her eye, Chloe noticed a huge figure heading straight for them. For a split second, she thought it might be Wolf. On the second glance, she saw it was the security guard that had taken their names at the start of the evening. </p><p>“Time to go,” Alex said.</p><p> But the man was already upon them. He placed a hand the size of a baseball glove on each of their shoulders.</p><p>"A moment of your time, if you wouldn't mind."</p><p>"C-Certainly," Chloe cursed herself for her fear.</p><p>"My name is Sanderson. I'm the head of security for Mr Morton. A colleague informed me that the two of you were seen upstairs."</p><p>"There were lots of people upstairs," Alex argued reasonably.</p><p>"You were seen in front of Mr Morton's private study. Were the cameras and ‘do not enter’ signs not sufficient to get the message across?"</p><p>The man's thick lips curled into a grimace, "I'm afraid you're going to have to come with me."</p><p> </p><p>All of a sudden, Sanderson's massive frame was pushed towards them. Chloe saw Alex reach for his gun without thinking. A feminine voice stopped things from escalating. Fiona had fallen against the guard's back and was making a show of pretending to faint.</p><p>"Oh!" she exclaimed, "my head! I feel ill. I think I'm going to be sick."</p><p>She grabbed onto Anderson's jacket, forcing him to acknowledge her.</p><p>"Could you help me up? I feel so weak."</p><p>Anderson reluctantly let go of Chloe and Alex and told them to stay put. The girl grinned at Fiona before grabbing Alex and bolting for the exit. </p><p>The man shouted after them, but the blonde grabbed his collar and wailed about dark spots in front of her eyes. By the time he stood, the pair had run off into the night.</p><p> </p><p>Back at home, Alex threw his keys in the bowl and sank onto the sofa. His head was in his hands.</p><p>“That good, huh?” Chloe said, kneeling in front of him.</p><p>She took his hands in her own. He raised his head to look at her.</p><p>“He wants to meet you. He wants me to bring you to him. It’s a kind of initiation thing, some secret club.</p><p>“And the bar for entry is a human offering,” said Chloe, “when does he want this to happen?”</p><p>“He only said that he’d be in touch.”</p><p>“And you took his word for it?”</p><p>“What else was I supposed to do! I don’t like this at all, Chloe. My gut is telling me you shouldn’t go.”</p><p>“It’s the only way.”</p><p>“That’s not true. We could go to MI6 with what we know.”</p><p>Chloe flushed hot with betrayal, “I thought you said you were with me no matter what.”</p><p>“You know I am. But I’m still going to call a bad idea when I see one.”</p><p>The girl got up and paced around. They were both right, in a way. Infiltrating the kidnapping ring was the obvious next step to finding the girls, but Alex wasn’t wrong that it was a stupid plan. Stifling her pride, she told him about seeing Eagle.</p><p>“So they’re just as far ahead as us, “Alex said, “all the more reason to join forces.”</p><p>Chloe resistance was breaking down. The more time passed, the more it was obvious that her pride was getting in the way. All that should have mattered was finding the woman and stopping the abductions, but she had made it about herself. Chloe closed her eyes and sighed, about to agree, when there was a frantic knock on the door. The girl took out her gun as did Alex. They stood at either side of the door. Chloe mouthed a countdown. On one, they took the door off the latch and flung it open. There, breathless and haggard in the dark, was Kyra. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Chloe had never seen Kyra cry. She struck her as the type of person who wouldn’t allow themselves to shed tears. But there Kyra was, fists tight at her sides and eyes shining. She let herself in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kyra? What’s wrong?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The dark-haired girl leaned against the kitchen countertop. With her head lowered, she said nothing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kyra? You’re frightening me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry. I just had to take a second,” she said, Her voice strained with anger and hurt. She looked up, where Alex and Chloe were still in their ballroom clothes, and frowned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll explain later,” Alex said, you first.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s my parents,” she said, “MI6- Blunt and Jones- they told me they’re gone. Dead. Have been for months. Apparently, they just ‘didn’t know how to tell’ me before.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jesus…” Alex breathed, “I’m sorry.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We all knew it,“ she spat, “I just don’t understand why they would keep it from me from so long. I knew they were gone the moment they told me they were missing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why tell you now?” Chloe wondered and joined Kyra on the countertop.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They needed me for a mission and I gave them an ultimatum, like you. I said if they don’t tell me the truth I’m leaving. I guess they’re a bit thin on the ground for teenage agents so they decided to spill the beans.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do they know you’re here?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kyra allowed herself a dry smile, “I doubt it. All that help I gave them in IT finally paid off. Before I left, I accessed the backdoor I put into their security systems. Every single camera they have hooked up to their servers is now streaming an episode of Mr Robot.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are terrifying and amazing,” Chloe said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks,” she sighed. Suddenly, she was sombre again. Pain and hurt etched themselves into the lines of her face, “I thought I was ready to hear it. I thought I was prepared. But I’m just so pissed off. I’m so fucking angry.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kyra allowed her friends to embrace her, though she still refused to allow the tears to fall.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you want to do?” said Alex, “I’m guessing you didn’t come to us for no reason.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I want to make whoever did this pay.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But Grief is dead,” he noted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m glad he’s dead,” said Kyra bitterly, “but he’s not the one who pulled the trigger.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think I know who did,” Chloe said quietly. She wasn’t sure if telling Kyra this was smart, but the girl couldn’t have it handing over her head, “Alex and I saw a man at Point Blanc. He was Russian. His name was Yassen Gregorovitch. He’s an extremely skilled assassin for hire. I think there’s little doubt that he was working for Grief at the time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kyra absorbed this information with a pensive eye. Alex’s sympathetic gaze shifted from one girl to the other. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yassen Gregorovitch…” Kyra whispered as if tasting the name on her tongue.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And there’s something else,” Alex interjected, “he’s in London right now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You see… we know he’s involved with the kidnappings, at least tangentially. He’s been employed by the man we think is responsible. As security or for something else. We don’t know yet.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex explained what had happened that night. About Mike Chapman, about Eagle, and Vaughn’s request. Kyra was silent as he spoke, gears spinning in her mind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Alex had finished, she said, “I’ll do it. I’ll be the bait. I want to see his face and know that he did it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re not thinking straight,” Chloe reasoned, “he knows your face. You wouldn’t get five feet from his before he shot you between the eyes. Besides, Vaughn thinks Alex is bringing me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Which is not going to happen,” he reiterated from their earlier conversation, “there are too many unknowns.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chloe bit her lip. An idea had been swirling around in her head for a while, she just didn’t know if she was bold enough to go through with it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What is it?” Alex said, noticing that she had grown quiet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What if… what if we got help from MI6-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No way am I working with those arseholes again!” Kyra asserted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just listen. It’ll be a means to an end. Me and Alex could expose Vaughn while also getting closer to Yassen. MI6 will think they have us again, but our loyalties will only be to ourselves and each other. There’s also the fact that I know Jones and Blunt are withholding information from us. Alex and I. Ever since I left, I’ve been regretting losing that link.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Looks like we all have our mummy and daddy issues,” Kyra laughed humourlessly, “I like that plan better. There's only one problem. What makes you think they’ll take you back?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They have to,” Alex said, “there’s no other choice.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The three of them found themselves standing outside the derelict building that was headquarters. The broken, grey building on the barracks stood golem-like next to it. Chloe thought about her room there. Had they given it over to someone else yet? Had they painted over any evidence that she was there? She was waiting for someone to let them in, but no one was opening the doors. Chloe pulled out her phone and called Jones. Something told her the woman wouldn’t have deleted her number. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes?” came her business-like voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s me. Alex and Kyra are here too. We want to talk.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was silence on the other end, then the doors shifted open smoothly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My office. Now.” Jones said and hung up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The girl greeted a few familiar faces on the way in. They gave her surprised but cheerful smiles. Gossip spread lightning-fast despite the secretive nature of the profession. By now, everyone would have found out about her outburst a few days prior. The security officers scowled at Kyra as they passed his booth. No doubt, he’d spent the whole day trying to sort out the breech. Jones’ grey office was behind a set of grey doors. Through the window, Chloe could see two figures. She recognised Blunt’s grey and winced. They hadn’t exactly left on good terms. She recalled the word ‘betrayal’ being used. The girl squeezed Alex’s hand before she entered. He squeezed back reassuringly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We got this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two directors hardly reacted to their presence. Two sets of impassive eyes watched them stop before Jones’ desk, where she was sitting with her legs crossed. Blunt was standing straight-backed and stiff like a tin soldier. Chloe wondered if he ever relaxed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Long time no see,” Chloe said with forced confidence. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes. Hello,” said Jones, “I understand you have something you wish to discuss?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“More like we want to make a deal,” Alex elaborated.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How intriguing,” Blunt said in a voice like a one-note instrument, “I’d like to hear why you think we should listen to a triad of teenagers that have no affiliation with us first. I seem to remember both of you quitting. And you, Kyra,” he looked at her, “an impressive display of your skills, but a simple conversation would have been much more sensible.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I owe nothing to you people,” she scowled, “you destroyed any trust between us yourself.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chloe tugged the other girl’s sleeve. It wouldn't do to be overly aggressive.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We want to work together. You were right, Jones,” Chloe said, “we were in over our heads. The smartest thing to do now is join forces and take this guy down. I assume we have both zeroed in on the same person.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Vaughn Morton,” Blunt said, “so you noticed us at his charity event.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>From his tone, Chloe knew that she hadn’t noticed Eagle by chance. He wasn’t surprised.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I assume that it’s information that you have to bargain with,” said Jones.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re not telling you anything until we agree on a few things,” Alex said firmly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you want?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Firstly, we all know that you are keeping secrets from us,” Alex glared at Blunt, “about my parents. About my uncle.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We want your word that you’ll share anything you have on them with us,” Chloe said, “and you won’t stop us from learning about them ourselves.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two agents exchanged a glance. Jones set her mouth into a thin line as Blunt said, “you have our word.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good. There is only one other thing we want,” Chloe walked towards the woman’s desk and lent down upon it, “you’ll understand why soon, but this operation is mine and Alex’s. It won’t work without us. We want to be fully involved and in the loop with everything that goes on. This is only going to work if we are all on the same page.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What about Kyra?” Blunt addressed her, “do you want to be similarly involved?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I do,” her voice was without hesitation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why?” he narrowed his eyes, “what do you stand to gain?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Experience,” she said without missing a beat, “and I want to help the missing girls too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pragmatic as always,” Jones said, not without affection.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Say we don’t agree,” said Blunt, “what then?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then we walk away. You don’t get our intel, and we continue with our plan without you,” Chloe took a step back from the desk, folding her arms, “it would be a disaster if we tread on each other’s toes, wouldn’t it? And there’s the fact that it will be a lot more dangerous. It’s more beneficial for both of us if we join up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You keep saying ‘join up’ or ‘work together’,” Blunt said, “do you expect us to take you back under our employment?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Call it what you want. We can think about the long term once this guy is rotting in prison.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Leave us,” he said, “we’ll call you back once we’ve made our decision.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The three of them were escorted into the break area by a grey-faced agent. Chloe’s heart was beating hard and fast, but for some reason, she didn’t feel nervous. Rather, her body was full of adrenaline. She guessed that the office workers had been told to ignore them. The smartly dressed agents gave them a wide berth on their way to the coffee maker. A few she was familiar with smiled at her and gave the thumbs up. Kyra was nervously bouncing her leg like a piston. The black coffee she was drinking probably wasn’t helping her state of mind either. Chloe could see Blunt’s short frame facing Jone’s desk through the window of her office. They were deep in conversation. Chloe wondered how they spoke to each other when they were alone. The pair had been working together for years, they must have some kind of friendship. Jones would be the one arguing for their return. If anyone could persuade the man, it would be her. She took the time to check the news on her phone. There were no other incidents that matched the kidnappers’ modus operandi. Of course, kidnappings or abductions happened all the time in London. It would be irresponsible to assume that Morton wouldn’t change his methods to divert suspicion. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex tapped her shoulder. The agent was back and told them to enter the office once more. Chloe decided, whatever the decision, she would not let her reaction show on her face. She would be impassive- matter of fact. She was a little thrown to see Jones’s cheeks slightly flushed as if she had been riled up by some emotion. Blunt could have been made out of stone, though his expression was slightly grimmer than it had been.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ve come to a decision?” Kyra asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jones looked at Blunt before she spoke, but his eyes were fixed on Chloe. It was as if he were testing her nerve, daring her to run away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We will agree to your terms,” the woman said, “on one condition.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Name it,” Chloe kept her relief in check with some effort.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The mission comes first. We will give you the information you want after this matter has been resolved.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No!” Chloe started forward. This had to have been yet another way for them to manipulate her. Once Vaughn was behind bars, there would be some excuse why they could hold up their end of the deal. Alex blocked her approach with his arm. He shook his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m fine with it,” Kyra told the girl, "let’s go ahead.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kyra’s right. And Jones. The mission should come first for now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blunt’s grey gaze was a constant pressure. Feeling backed into a corner, Chloe relented. There was no other choice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fiona Friend was at the masquerade,” Alex added, “did you know that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two heads of MI6 exchanged a glance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We were not aware. Who was she with? What was she doing there?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing fishy. She was there with her friends. We told her to keep away from Vaughn, but that was it. I just thought you should know.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll have David Friend contacted immediately,” said Blunt, “do you have any reason to believe that Vaughn was targeting her?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There was no way to know, but she did imply that she knew him,” Chloe said, “do me a favour and make sure she’s okay. And… tell her thanks, for me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I suppose that’s fine,” said Blunt, “though I would advise ceasing any contact you have with her from now on. She knows too much about you two.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine by me,” said Alex.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m glad we’ve all come to an understanding,” Blunt said, “let us waste no more time. Tell us everything you know about Vaughn.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>An hour later, after they had moved to the conference room, the whole story had been told. A twitch of the mouth was the only evidence of Jones' horror at their recklessness. The part about them getting weapons from a black market dealer had turned her quite pale. Upon hearing about their little jump in the Thames, she had rubbed a hand to her forehead, incredulous.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You two are the most-” she restrained herself, “what on earth were you thinking?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It seemed like a good idea at the time,” Chloe was embarrassed. Saying it all out loud had made it all sound crazy. The antics of two overconfident kids who had no idea what they were getting into. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought we taught you better than this!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m alive, aren’t I?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“By some miracle...” she muttered, “well, I suppose it doesn’t matter now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Indeed,” said Blunt, “we must focus on getting you into that mansion. You say you’re waiting on word from Morton?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes. He said he would be in touch in a few days.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And you gave him your real phone number?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No. Kyra set me up with a new one under the alias name. It has a fake history and everything.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good. And the meeting is taking place at his mansion?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Excellent. That’s his first mistake,” another man might have smiled as his plan came together. Not Blunt. He turned to Kyra, “can you create malware to hijack his computer systems? His security software?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kyra chewed on the end of her thumb, “I can, but a physical device has to be installed into a hard drive that is connected to the whole system. It’s called a RAT, short for Remote Access Tool. If one of you can get that into a PC, I’ll be able to control all systems remotely.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blunt nodded, unsurprised that Kyra had a solution at the ready.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Think you can do that?” Blunt asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Compared to jumping off buildings and escaping from armed guards, that sounded very possible.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’ll take some distraction, but I don’t see why not,” she said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll have Smithers briefed. I expect he will be able to give you some tools to help.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A spark of excitement lit Chloe up. It was always interesting to see what the man could create.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I must stress,” Blunt said, “that this is a reconnaissance mission. We only need to find out where the girls are. We’ll fix Chloe up with a hidden camera, with Kyra’s help, we’ll have eyes on you at all times. You go in, find them, then Wolf’s team will get you out. We don’t know Vaughn's motives or what he’s doing to them. We won’t risk you like that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How sweet,” Chloe said bitterly, “if only you meant that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What if there is no way out?” Kyra chimed in, “how will you break her out without anyone noticing? Are we just going to leave the others?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” Jones was firm in her answer, “assuming the girls are there, video evidence is all we need to justify extraction. No one in the British government is going to say no to that. We’ll be watching the whole time. The second we see the missing girls, we’ll send in the team. The same goes for if you face any danger whatsoever. I mean that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That comforted the girl some. The mystery behind Vaughn’s motives had hung over her like a black veil for a while. Her imagination was running wild with possibilities, none of them humane. She forced herself to believe that Jones was being truthful. Chloe knew the only way she’d have the guts to descend into that pool of possibilities was to hold onto that lifeline.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I want to be on the extraction team,” Alex demanded, “I’ve worked with them before. We work well together.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I suppose it makes sense,” Jones said, “you’ll also be more familiar with the layout of the house. Fine, you can be on the team.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s another scenario we haven’t covered,” Chloe said, “what if they aren’t there? And what if I’m not in any immediate danger? How am I going to get out?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can make the security systems fail and look like a technical fault,” said Kyra, “you can use that opportunity to run.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Smithers will equip you with enough tools that no cell or restraint could hold you,” Jones reassured her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chloe didn’t quite think that was possible but she accepted the reality. There was no point going over every possibility. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With that, she was sent to the head of research and development. Smithers was arranging a box of items when they arrived. His brown skin looked grey under the harsh light, but his eyes shone with excitement. He tapped the side of the box.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Long time no see girlie," Smithers grinned, "how's my little spy?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ready to see what you've got for me, Smithers. You never disappoint."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Boy, have I got some fun things to show you today,” he said with a note of laughter in his voice, “I think I’ve outdone myself.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He held the first item for them to see. It was a shiny pearl bracelet, each bead no bigger than a pea. Chloe slipped it over her hand and admired it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are they real?” she asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not at all. Looks pretty genuine though doesn’t it? This is no ordinary bracelet. Each bead contains a small amount of explosive material. They work a bit like Fun Snaps if you’ve ever used those. Throw them hard against a surface and bang. Although these little guys pack a bit more of a punch.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How much of a punch?” she asked, nervously caressing the beads.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“One will only scorch a surface and make a loud noise. Use the whole thing, and you can say goodbye to any lock.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cool.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And that's not all. Notice how the beads are threaded onto a silver chain?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Smithers gestured for Chloe to hand the tool to him. He gently removed all the beads and placed them in a platter. The bracelet itself was a simple silver link, each one extremely thin. The man pulled on each end and twisted. With a snap, each link flattened into a line. What he held now looked more like a thin piece of razor wire.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Watch,” he grinned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He pressed the middle against the edge of his desk. He sawed away, the sound of metal against metal was uncomfortable. A few moments later and Smithers had made an inch deep cut into the surface.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It goes without saying what they might be good for,” he said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anything for me?” Alex said hopefully, peering into the box.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course,” Smithers said and pulled out the next gadget. It was a thick silver ring in the shape of a snake.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Looks like Alex Friend is making an appearance again,” Chloe laughed, remembering all the jewellery that persona had worn. Alex still had the rings in a draw somewhere.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This ring is much cooler,” Smithers assured them, “see the tail? Twist that once and a needle will pop out from its left eye.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A tranquiliser?” Alex guessed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Delivered via a needle so thin that they won’t even feel it. And then we have these,” he pulled out two further rings from his box of tricks. One was more feminine. A thin band with a small yellow flower as decoration. The other was another thick creation. The head of a dragon protruded from a gold band. Its eyes were emerald dots.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you know how hard it was to come up with designs?” Smithers complained, “anyway. These two are distress beckons. They contain GPS tracking equipment. On the dragon, twist the head all the way around three times. Same for the flower. Twist three times all the way."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chloe was beginning to feel very decorated, “thank you, Smithers. These are great.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And I have your classics for you,” he handed her the small hoop earrings she had used at point Blanc, “I thought you might feel more at ease with something tried and tested.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was right and she donned them gratefully.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There will be one more thing coming, but I’m waiting on Kyra. She’s putting the finishing touches on her malware. Then I need to find some way of putting it in a necklace, but we’ll cross that hurdle when I get to it. Any questions?” He grinned broadly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think we’ve got it, Smithers,” Alex said, “thanks for your help.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They left all of their new toys with Smithers. There was nothing left to do but wait for Vaughn to call. The hours crept along dreadfully slowly. All Chloe could think about was what terrible things were happening to Christie while they sat and waited. To Priya, a twenty-three-year-old university student, to Emily Cheswick, a single mother working as an estate agent. She curled up against Alex in Kyra’s room. She had allowed them in on the promise that they wouldn’t disturb her. Kyra was hard at work on her program, a steaming cup of coffee on her side and a grim look in her eye. The light of the screen lit up her face like a projection screen. Colours flickered and changed as she typed and clicked furiously. It didn’t take long for the girl to fall asleep, she still hadn’t caught up from her missed hours. The click-clack of Kyra’s fingernails on the keys providing a strange lullaby Her dreams were of Vaughn and Yassen and Christie. They were not good dreams.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> She awoke with a start when Alex shook her lightly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kyra was holding two black flash drives as if they were precious children. The next step was to take them to Smithers for remodelling. After a change of clothes to something more ‘posh’ as Alex put it, the whole team gathered in the conference room. Wolf, Eagle, Snake and Fox were there, looking uncomfortable in the stuffy office environment. Jones and Blunt were at the head. Kyra and Smithers were at the other end with their respective creations. The group talked back and forth about logistics and strategy. Chloe couldn’t help but tune it out. No amount of talking could tell her where Vaughn’s computer would be, how to slip past his attention to get the RAT in there. All she could do was fortify her mind against whatever might come.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>One by one, Chloe adorned each piece of deadly jewellery. The final piece was the necklace. Smithers had cased the drive in a rod of silver. Though a little heavy, to others, it would look like a statement piece of fashion to the unsuspecting. Alex was given his own in the cap of a fountain pen which he placed in his trouser pocket.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good luck,” said Smithers, placing an encouraging hand on each of their shoulders, “I hope my little toys serve you well.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The evening was humid, and Chloe was sweating despite the car’s air conditioning. Alex was in the driver’s seat, knuckles white as he gripped the steering wheel. Jones had caught the girl before she entered the vehicle in the basement car park.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know what you must think of me,” she said, “but I have never wanted to put you in danger. I promise you that we will be there for you tonight. You don’t have to worry about that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tears pricked Chloe’s eyes, “I don’t hate you,” she said in a voice barely above a whisper.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then Jones did something surprising. She hugged Chloe gently, one hand holding the back of her head to her chest. Stunned, Chloe didn’t have a chance to react before the gesture was over.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Be safe,” Jones said, “I’ll be with you every step of the way.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bizarrely, the girl felt confident. Everything would fall into place, just as planned. Even if it didn’t, she had an out. She put a hand on Alex’s leg and squeezed. In a way, he had a harder task. Chloe wasn’t sure if she could hand him over to a known kidnapper with a master assassin in his employ. It would drive her crazy with worry. He smiled a little at her show of affection but kept his eyes fixed on the road ahead. At least the route was predictable. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You gonna be alright?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah. I’ll be fine. Just going over what to say in my head.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ve got this,” she reassured him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>We’ve </span>
  </em>
  <span>got this,” he corrected, “he’s not going to know what hit him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex pulled the car into the driveway. The gravel turned the tires bone white with dust. Chloe smoothed down her dress as she climbed out of the car. She looked up at the mansion. In the dark, it was lit by powerful floor lights that cast dramatic shadows over its face. Only two windows were lit on the second floor, making the building look vaguely human along with its leafy beard. A man in a black and white uniform was hobbling towards them. Chloe took the boy’s hand briefly and kissed his cheek for luck. The man led them through a different entrance to the side of the mansion. The path there led them around the walls of it. Before they entered, Chloe took note of a small window at the base of the left wall. It was set right at the very bottom along the ground, probably looking into the basement. A dim light seemed to be coming from it, but it could have been a reflection from the butler’s torch.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The master is waiting for you upstairs,” said the man, pointing to a narrow set of stairs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chloe recognised the floor they came to and the locked door from the party. This time it was wide open, no need to care about the camera either. Down the long white hallway was Vaughn’s office. The door was ajar, allowing the thick, acrid scent of cigar smoke to find them. Alex knocked twice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Enter.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This was the first hurdle, and it would be down to luck whether it was one foot high or ten. If Yassen Gregorovitch had someone slipped past MI6’s notice and was waiting in that room, it was all over. Chloe pushed the door open the rest of the way. It was just him, reclined in his plush armchair with a thick cigar between his teeth. His white smile gleamed through the mist of smoke that clouded his head like a dark halo. He rose to greet them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“John,” he said and shook Alex’s hand firmly. He took the cigar from between his lips and held Chloe’s hand. His lips touching her skin made it crawl as if it were alive with ants. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Irene,” he said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m flattered that you remember my name,” Chloe said politely.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I never forget a name or a face.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was wearing a mask.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah- that you were. Sharp this one,” he said this to Alex as if it were some inside joke. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Too sharp for her own good,” he offered, playing along.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vaughn laughed too hard and too long. Chloe realised that he’d been drinking. There was a drained glass of whiskey next to an equally empty decanter on his desk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where’s the party?” Chloe said innocently. Vaughn had instructed Alex to tell her they were going to a party. He must have said the same thing to Mike Chapman too.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, there must have been some misunderstanding. It’s just us.” there was that smile again. An inside joke between him and Alex.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vaughn raised a hand, cutting her off, “am I not enough fun for you two? Here- drink! Everything is more fun with a drink.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man turned away to rummage in a cabinet full of bottles. Chloe used the time to take a good look at Vaughn’s study. The first thing she noticed was the camera on the ceiling. It was dome-shaped (the kind that had no blind spots) and was set into the centre of the ceiling, She slid her eyes over the desk. There was a desktop monitor and a PC to the left of that. That was the second hurdle. How were they going to get the RAT in the computer right under his nose? Vaughn returned with two more glasses and a bottle of champagne. Chloe knew that drinking anything from this man was a bad idea, but what could she say to get out of it? It would be strange to refuse after coming with the intent of partying. She thanked him for the drink. The CEO looked at her expectantly and she took a hesitant sip of the liquid.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not such a big fan of champagne,” she said truthfully. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Honesty- I like that! Most people would have pretended to love it even if it made them want to vomit.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not in my nature to lie.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ha! Is that so? Still, I would prefer if you finished your drink. It would be such a waste otherwise.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No thanks,” Chloe laughed, trying to lighten the atmosphere, “I don’t like it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vaughn was still smiling. He rolled his eyes at the girl, but something about his smirk set her on edge. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“John- tell her. Shouldn’t she finish her drink?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was speaking like a character in a kid’s cartoon, voice almost patronising. Alex caught on. The boy shot his girlfriend an apologetic look.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Finish the drink, Chloe.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The girl knew it was time to play her role. But it was too soon. They hadn’t delivered Kyra’s device yet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re freaking me out,” she laughed, “knock it off, I’m not drinking it. Get me a beer or something and I’ll have that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vaughn jerked his head at Alex. The boy walked to her, another apology in his eyes. The glass of champagne was in one hand, his other arm wrapped lighting fast around her neck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Drink it. Now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chloe struggled against him, pleaded for him to let go. When her efforts failed, she relented and drank the whole thing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Put her on that chair,” Vaughn indicated to a wooden seat against the wall. Alex put the glass down. Chloe noticed a white residue at the bottom. They had anticipated this and were relying on Chloe’s tolerance to save her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Feeling sleepy?” Vaughn teased but Chloe was glad he said it. It meant that the drug should have taken effect already. It hadn’t. Her hard-won tolerance had paid off. Chloe sat down hard in the chair as Alex guided her. She lolled her head from side to side and let her eyelids slide open and shut. She had to make it believable. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you </span>
  <em>
    <span>drug me</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good of you to catch on,” Vaughn laughed cruelly, “and here we were just praising your sharpness.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s going on, Alex? What is this?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Even though she was well aware that he was acting, the boy’s look of disdain hurt. It was the second time she’d seen that face, the first time it hadn’t been Alex.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He wants you gone. He’s sick of you and he wants you dead. Isn’t that right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex nodded. Chloe gaped at him. Vaughn shoved a piece of cloth into her open mouth and tied it around her head. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a zip tie. This went around her wrists.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now that that’s out of the way…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vaughn smiled pleasantly and offered Alex a seat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“One second,” Alex said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He walked over to Chloe and grabbed her by the hair. The girl looked up at him weakly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stupid girl. You’ll get what’s coming to you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He circled to her back and made a show of tightening her restraints. Chloe felt him squeeze her hands in reassurance, before joining Vaughn on the sofa. He reclined, one arm thrown over the back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry about that. Just wanted to make sure she wasn’t going anywhere.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No worries. Quite a lot of you guys like taking part.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve been dying to know what this is all about,” Alex said, “when Mike told me what you could do for me, I couldn’t help but think there was a catch.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No catch. I’m just a charitable kind of man.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on,” Alex smirked, “you must get something out of it. Humour me. You have money, power, reputation, all the women you could ever want. What does this give you that money can’t buy?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why do you want to know so badly?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chloe and Alex could see that his guard had been raised. Alex changed tactics.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Something tells me the two of us are of a mind. And, I have to admit, I look up to you a great deal. You are everything a guy like me dreams to be. I guess I just can’t let the opportunity to pick your brain pass me by.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vaughn laughed in a deep baritone, “alright Alex. I like you. I do. If you really want to know, I’ll tell you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex leant forward in his chair. Chloe pretended to be passed out on hers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s spiritual,” the CEO said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Spiritual?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes. She-” he pointed at Chloe, “- is a symbol. A representative of everything holding you back. She is the reason you can’t reach the heights you strive for. Didn’t you tell me as much? You need to sever that weight and free yourself.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Like a sacrifice?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Exactly.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex considered this for a while, then said, “what a load of bullshit.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chloe almost snapped her head up. She had to trust that Alex knew what he was doing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Excuse me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think that’s the line you feed your ‘followers’, but I think there’s another reason you do this. The real reason.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Through her lashes, Chloe could see Vaughn’s face darken. To his credit, Alex didn’t shift or fidget under the scrutiny. Then the man snorted and threw his head back, sniggering like a child caught in a harmless lie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So? Was I right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I do like you, Alex,” Vaughn said again, “Yes. I suppose you’re right. That’s the reason I give the guys and they eat it up. They all need someone to blame, I suppose. Their lives are falling apart, they have no future. They see themselves as expendable and insignificant. Little worms trying to wriggle through the dirt. Then they meet a girl. They fall in love, but when it’s not perfect, that’s just another reason to loathe their lot in life,” he took a long drag from the cigar, “and when they feel so out of control, who’s there to be their scapegoat? Maybe if they just got rid of </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span>, things would be okay. That’s when they come to me. And I give them what they want.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You still haven’t answered my question.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vaughn’s eyes narrowed. He lifted one leg over the other.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t be slow,” he said. Loathing creeping into his words like a poison.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex’s lips quirked as if coming to a realisation, “I knew we were of the same mind.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really?” Vaughn questioned, though his tone was pleased, “then you must come to the summer eclipse. That’s when they die.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chloe nearly choked. Finally, they knew the endgame. But that didn’t stop her blood from turning cold. If MI6 didn’t come through. She would meet that fate, in whatever form it took. Alex also had to regain his composure, masking his discomfort with a laugh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I would like nothing more.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re okay with leaving this one alive for now?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The anticipation is half the fun.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I couldn’t agree more, son.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why during the eclipse?” Alex asked, “what’s the significance?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Another silly question,” Vaughn took another drag from the cigar. Chloe realised he was doing it on purpose to add emphasis to his words, “why do it on any other day? The eclipse is so close. How glorious will it be to spill so much blood as the sun blots out the moon? Of course, the guys think there’s some kind of spiritual significance to it all. Let them think what they want, I say.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ve really got them wrapped around your finger, huh?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Like you wouldn’t believe.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Vaughn threw the stub of the cigar into an ashtray.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Time to get this one stowed away I think,” he said, standing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chloe had to create some kind of distraction. The plan had been for her to deliver the device while Alex kept Vaughn busy, but it looked like it would be the reverse. It was so tempting to open her eyes. Any kind of communication with Alex would be helpful. Instead, she had to trust that he’d pick up on her plan. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmmf,” she groaned into the material of the gag and lolled her head, eyes rolling around in their sockets.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh?” Vaughn sounded amused. He grabbed her chin, turning her from side to side, “she’s still barely conscious. Is she a drug user?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Alex said, hoping it was the right answer. Vaughn was still focussed on Chloe, who was struggling pathetically at her restraints. He didn’t notice Alex slip behind the desk. Vaughn knelt in front of the girl.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The drug addicts are always annoying. You better not go into withdrawal while you’re here. It’s so unsightly.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chloe just groaned and squirmed, pretending her eyes couldn’t focus enough to see Alex slip the RAT into the USB port. She kicked her foot against the chair leg to mask the distinctive click.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I would give you another dose, but you’d probably just enjoy it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know if that’s how sedatives work,” Alex said. It would have been more suspicious if he remained silent. Now it was just a waiting game. One short minute and Kyra’s program would be transferred. It had only been twenty seconds. Alex slid back around to the front of the desk, blocking the computer with his body.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where did you find her?” Vaughn asked over his shoulder. Even with her eyes closed, Chloe could feel his studying her every twitch, “on some street corner I bet.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No just- just a friend of a friend kind of thing. A buddy of mine hooked us up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let me introduce you to some real women sometime,” he said, “every man needs to experience real women at least once in their life.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Neither Chloe nor Alex had any idea what a ‘real woman’ was to Vaughn, and Alex wasn’t brave enough to ask.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure. Sounds fun.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“‘Fun’,” Vaughn scoffed, “an inadequate word if there ever was one.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He stood back up and Chloe heard his knees click. It was easy to forget that he was a middle-aged man. His thick hair and relatively wrinkle-free face made his true age hard to tell.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve been meaning to ask about one thing,” Alex said, stalling. Another twenty seconds to go, “Mike’s probably going to kill me for saying this…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Spit it out.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He said that you owed him, but not why. For the outside, it looks like you’re the one doing him a favour.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You should keep your distance from that boy,” Vaughn wore the face of a man who’d just smelt something vile, “he’s… weak, shall we say.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, like you, he wants a certain somebody disposed of without a trace. He’s weak because he refuses to do it himself.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And why is that a favour to you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vaughn’s sickening smirk pulled at his lips, “you should know how to spot when a man is talking himself up, Alex,” Vaughn said, “though I suppose it is half true. The reason he sees me as owing him a favour is because I get to take his place in the eclipse.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you mean?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sure you’ve heard in the news. Seven girls now. Their seven partners minus one are all waiting for the eclipse to take their place. Now, I get to participate.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You weren’t before?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I did have someone lined up, but she got away,“ Vaughn didn’t elaborate, “enough now. She needs to go to the vault before she wakes up proper.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a quick call, a burly man with a shaved head came for her. Sanderson. He took sick pleasure at the sight of Chloe's ragdoll form after giving him so much trouble the night before. Alex used the distraction of his arrival to retrieve the device. He gave the okay symbol, hand low at his leg. Chloe wished that made her feel safer. She was still going down into the vault, whatever that meant, but at least Jones and everyone at MI6 would be watching out for her now that Kyra's malware was in place.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Want to see the setup?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sanderson, slung Chloe over his shoulder as if she weighed no more than a sack of flour. The sudden change in position made her head spin. The drug had some effect tolerance or no, though she still had her wits about her. Sanderson headed the party down to the vaults. Down two sets of stairs was a kind of gallery. There were dozens of paintings and sculptures lining the walls that no doubt cost a fortune. Nicole and her employer had similar tastes, it seemed. Vaughn seemed more interested in the female form, however. The majority of the images depicted women, some reclining, some bathing, others being brutally murdered. Chloe thought of all the oblivious guests that must have seen these paintings, admired the craftsmanship and theme, all while completely unaware of the real women below. Sanderson’s shoulder was digging into Chloe’s middle, making it hard to breathe. With every step he took, it dug in a little more. Vaughn stepped towards the biggest painting the girl had ever seen. Enclosed in a golden frame was the scene of a massacre. Roman soldiers pursued women and children as they fled from spears and swords alike. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Vaughn ran his hand under the bottom of the frame. There were four clicks as if he had entered a code, and the frame swung open. Another obstacle blocked their path. This time in the form of a rectangular vault door. It was silver with a wheel-shaped handle; several hydraulic sleeves shot off from the middle. The CEO stepped back, allowing Alex to do the honours. The boy took hold of the handle and pulled hard. Chloe was expecting the groaning of metal or the screech of rusted joins, but the door opened noiselessly. Sanderson entered first without a word. A short harshly lit corridor took them to a larger room. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Jesus…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With her head on the big man’s back, the girl couldn’t see why Alex had reacted in such shock. Sanderson took out a set of keys.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Get back,” his voice was gruff and harsh. He wasn’t talking to Vaughn or Alex.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was the sound of many shuffling feet before he opened another door. The man let Chloe slide to the floor. She groaned as she made the impact, but continued to pretend to be out of it. The door was locked behind her. She snuck a look under her eyelashes. Thick metal bars were the first things she saw. Past them were three pairs of feet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look at them all....” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I knew you’d appreciate it,” Vaughn said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How long did this take? When did you make this place?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It was already here. It was the mansion of some paranoid oil barren before I got my hands on it. The man was terrified someone would try and steal his money, so he made this thing to keep people out. A happy coincidence.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What happened to him in the end?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm,” Vaughn thought for a moment, “what was it, Sanderson? Assassination?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Suicide.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s right. Anyway. We should leave the girls to it. There’s always a big fuss when a new girl comes in. I’ll show you out.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chloe watched three pairs of feet exit through the vault door. The slam seemed to vibrate the whole room and suck out the air pressure. After a beat, she felt a hand on her side.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you alright?” said a woman.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chloe sat up, rubbing the shoulder she landed on, “I’m okay.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The girl turned to the voice. It was Christie, her curly red hair was tangled and greasy. She was still wearing the party dress from when Chloe had last seen her. Behind her were the other girls. A rush of relief made Chloe’s heart tighten. They were alive. Vaughn had said as much, but to actually see them was the solace she needed. Now all MI6 had to do was get them out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s your name?” said one of the missing women. She had a vibrant Indian accent and wore an orange sari. The girl recognised her from the news coverage of her abduction. She was a medical student at university-Priya Tiwari.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Irene,” Chloe slurred her voice a little, “what the hell is going on?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The women, who had been huddled in the corner to keep away from Sanderson, were now creeping forward, gathering around the new girl like furtive animals.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re gonna be killed,” said another with thick dark hair and a wolf tattoo on her bare forearm, “welcome to the club.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” said Chloe, alarmed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut up Dina,” said Priya, “you don’t know that for sure.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chloe so badly wanted to tell them it would all be okay. That people were coming for them, but she couldn’t risk whipping them up into a frenzy and drawing attention to themselves. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you want us to tell you everything we know now? Or do you need a minute?” Christie asked. She was rubbing Chloe back gently. A pang of guilt flashed inside the girl. Would Christie be so nice if she knew Chloe could have saved her in that abandoned building?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tell me everything.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A circle formed around Chloe. Dina slunk away to lie on a mat. Priya was opposite her. She seemed to be the de facto leader. Her energy was confident and calm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We were all brought to Vaughn by our partners. I hate to break it to you, but I don’t think your boyfriend likes you very much anymore.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I got that impression when he drugged me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now that you say that, how are you lucid so quickly? The rest of us took ages to wake up properly.” said a thin woman with a shaved head. Emily Cheswick. Chloe had memorised their names and descriptions before coming to the mansion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dina was the same,” another noted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tolerance,” Chloe explained, “I just have a high tolerance.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, be thankful for it,” said Chirtsite,” the comedown was not fun.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It seems like they’re collecting us for some kind of mass killing,” said Priya, “we’ve all tried to get the date out of them, but that meathead Sanderson is not very talkative.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, it’s like some kind of cult. Like the Jonestown massacre or some shit,” said someone in the back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That was a mass suicide,” Emily Cheswick corrected.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Whatever. They were still a cult. Vaughn thinks it’s some kind of spiritual thing. My boyfriend said he needed to ‘free himself’ right after he handed me off. Sounds like cult-speak to me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A cult…” Chloe said, “that’s insane. This is the twenty-first century!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s a lot to take in, but believe me, the best thing you can do for yourself now is to keep calm,” said Priya.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chloe looked around their enclosure. Being only twenty by twenty feet, there wasn’t a lot of room to move. There were bunk beds against the wall. Dina was lying under one. The mattresses looked thin and well-worn. Decorated with all kinds of patterns, floral, little yellow ducks, dinosaurs, it looked like they’d been acquired from a charity shop. A solitary toilet was behind a screen as well as a standing shower. At least everything looked fairly clean. The cage cell was devoid of anything else. Not a crossword puzzle, book or board game in sight. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This can’t be real…” Chloe couldn’t believe the conditions these girls had been living in. It was too cruel, “how have you survived this?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dina’s been here the longest,” said Priya, “I was taken a few days after. We make do. We talk, we make games, tell stories, sing- anything to stay sane.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Have you tried to escape?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Quiet!” warned the woman with the shaved head, “they don’t like us talking like that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why? Do they- hurt you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” she said, “but Sanderson likes to turn the lights out if we annoy him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That doesn’t sound too bad.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Priya shook her head, “it’s awful. It’s terrifying. The seven of us crawling around in the dark for days. Can’t see the person you’re talking to. Can’t see the food they give you. Can’t tell where any noise is coming from. After the third day, you start wondering if the other’s are just voices in your head.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chloe shivered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re scaring her, Priya,” Christie said, taking her hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chloe wasn’t scared, she was horrified. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is there… is there anything else I should know?” the girl asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” said Priya, “the names of your new cellmates. Might as well get familiar with each other.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Priya Tiwari. Dina Bauman. Christie Johnson. Emily Arron and Emily Cheswick. Ocean Woods. Erika Ueno. Chloe committed all their names to memory. After the initial intrigue of a new inmate had worn off, the others dispersed. Some curled up in their bunks, others talked in small groups. Christie attached herself to the new girl. Maybe she felt bad for her, after all, she had been fresh meat only a few days ago and the feeling must have still been raw and sympathetic. The dynamics of the group relieved itself as the women talked and laughed. Few had let despair get to them. Even Dina, who was pretending to be asleep in her bunk, seemed to be jaded rather than nihilistic.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry to ask this, but…” Christie couldn’t meet her eyes, embarrassed, “have you been watching the news? Are my family looking for me? God, what I wouldn’t give to hear my sister’s stupid voice...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They’re looking for you. Everyone is looking for you. And they’ll find us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think so too,” Christie said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chloe dropped her voice to a whisper, “Has anyone tried to escape? Is there a plan?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes and no. There’s this guy that comes to check on us, make sure everything’s in place and we don’t have any contraband. One time Dina got hold of a pen, but he took it off her before she could do anything with it. If you haven’t noticed, there isn't really anything in this place to use in an escape plan.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t be so sure. Anyway, who’s this guy? Sanderson?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No. A different guy. I think he’s Russian or something. Big scar down his face. Scares the hell out of me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shit,” so he was here.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s wrong? Do you know him?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So there is no escape plan? No other hidden pens or toothbrush shivs?” Chloe said, hoping Christie would move on from the Russian.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“God, no,” she replied, “I think Dina would have got Sanders in the neck ages ago if we did. As for a plan, we’re watched all the time. There isn’t a way we can make one without being suspicious.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In a way, that was a good thing. Once MI6 descended, it would make things easier if the rescuers weren’t wielding makeshift weapons. In the panic of it all, someone could get hurt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey!” Emily Arron called over to the pair. She was sitting in a circle with several others, “anyone wanna play a game?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What game?” asked Christie, already rising to join them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Haven’t decided yet, c’mon.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chloe got to her feet and knelt next to Erika. There were eleven of them in the circle now. Everyone but Dina, who had put a thin pillow over her head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I vote Shiritori,” said Erika, who was wearing pink pyjamas.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I second that!” chimed Ocean, a heavy set girl with long eyelashes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s Shiritori?” Chloe asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s a word game,” Erika explained, “I say a word, then you say a word beginning with the same letter the first word ended with,” seeing the girl’s confused expression, she provided an example, “so I say cat and Ginge would say- oh Ginge is Emily Cheswick by the way- Ginge would say-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Turtle.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think I get it. I guess you lose if you can’t think of a word?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, yeah. But mainly you lose if the word you pick ends in n.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is a weird game.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How about wink murder? We haven’t tried that one yet,” said Priya.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Two truths and a lie?” Christie offered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I vote we let the fresh meat choose,” Emily Arron said. She had dyed her hair green, but her brown roots had grown in an inch. The group smiled at her. Chloe felt like she was back at boot camp sitting around the campfire.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How about… the Shiri- Shiri-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shiritori,” Erika finished.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That one.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Great! I’ll start. We’ll go clockwise,” she thought for a moment, “Xenomorph.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That ends in h, right? Um, harpoon?” said Chloe.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Several of the girls groaned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Out already. You can’t end a word with n,” Ocean reminded her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh shit, right. Come on, cut me some slack. Another go.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine,” the girl allowed, “let’s go with… car.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Rat,” Chloe said. There was a cheer from the other players. She blushed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tram,” said Christe.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Market.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tuna.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alphabet.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Turquoise.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Earbud.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Da…” Ocean fumbled, “Damnation. Oh, shit,” she laughed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Out!” the group declared and Megan accepted her defeat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Daisy,” Priya picked up, looking at the pattern on Erika’s pyjamas.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was Chloe’s turn again. Just as she opened her mouth, she noticed movement outside the cell. Someone had approached on silent footsteps. She looked up from her low position. Thick leather boots, black jeans and a black jacket. It was Yassen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Assassin,” Chloe whispered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Irene, not 30 seconds ago we told you the rules-” but Erika cut herself off, noticing where the girl was looking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You,” came the man’s accented voice.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone in the room acted on instinct at that moment. For the others, it meant leaping up and huddling in the corner. Safety in numbers. Chloe could hear them cry out as they tripped over each other.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Irene,” Priya hissed, “what are you doing?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought I told you to stay away,” the man said, then, with an enigmatic look, “happy birthday, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Irene</span>
  </em>
  <span>,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chloe felt the hairs on her neck raise.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is low, even for you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If that’s what you think, then you really do have no idea who you’re dealing with,” he grimaced.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why don’t you just get this over with? I’ve met your standards.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To her surprise, it was Dina that pulled Chloe behind her back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know what the hell is going on, but you keep away from her.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yassen sighed, his silver eyes glinting. His scar looked pink and fleshy underneath the harsh light.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t make this hard for yourselves.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The other girls had come forward, made bolder by Dina’s confidence. Soon, every one of them was shielding her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you want with her?” the dark-haired girl demanded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“None of your concern. Now be quiet. Here’s what’s going to happen. I’m going to tell Morton he has a rat and he’ll tell me if you’ll die now or die on the eclipse. It makes no difference to me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man took a sleek black pistol out of its holster, in the other, he dialled a number. Chloe knew this would be her only chance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Get back,” she whispered to Dina.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After searching the blonde’s eyes, she obeyed, joining the others at the back of the cell. Yassen had turned towards the door, speaking quickly to Morton on the other end of the line. Chloe wouldn't give him the chance to finish. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She slipped off her delicate bracelet, pearls looking brilliant white against her skin. Chloe reeled her arm back and threw it at the cell door. In the split second that it was in the air, Chloe realised Smithers never told her the blast radius of the explosive. There was a brilliant flash of light as the beads hit the metal. Chloe shielded her face from the blast. A wave of air hit her like a hot breath. Several of the women screamed. Yassen had been right outside the cell door. When the smoke cleared, Chloe saw that he had been forced back a few steps. There was also a mangled mess of metal where the explosion had destroyed the door. Chloe had a straight shot to Yassen, now leaning against the wall with one hand at his temple. When he lifted it away, the fingers came away bloody.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That was when the lights went out. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Christie’s scream was immediately identifiable amongst the others. Chloe had heard it before. But there was no time to think.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stay back!” she told the others as she surged forward in the pitch black. She had an idea of where the man was and held it in her mind as she ran. Yassen still had a gun and who knew what else hidden away. This had to be Kyra’s work. The man must have been dazed because the girl managed to reach him before he could react. Remembering their first fight, Chloe knew that she had to put him down as soon as possible. He was stronger, faster and more experienced than her. All she had on her side was his temporary state of shock. Chloe shifted her weight so that her left shoulder rammed into his body. She reached out to try and snatch the gun away from him. Yassen grunted at the impact and swore, but she could not wrench the gun free from his grip. Chloe changed tactics, stamping one foot down on his while twisting his arm. Still, he would not let go. Every sound was amplified in the darkness. The captives shuffled around carefully, trying to find the blast hole. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Stay where you are!" Chloe bellowed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yassen and Chloe’s grunts of effort were the only evidence of the fierce struggle between them. It was now a frenzied grappling match for the gun. The smell of blood and gunpowder hung in the air. Yassen’s knee caught her in the side. The impact took her breath away. He followed up by cracking his fist against her face. Unable to see his target in the blackness, the blow caught her in the cheek, one knuckle digging into her eye. She cried out then, but only from shock. She was too full of adrenaline to feel any pain. Nonetheless, adrenaline wasn’t enough to overpower Yassen. Another blow to her temple made her lose her grip. The girl fell to the floor, tasting thick, metallic liquid in her mouth. She spat it out and strained to hear Yassen’s next move. Chloe had taken her earring out before throwing the bracelet. The girl held onto the foot that lashed out at her, driving the needle into his calf.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>From how quickly Yassen jumped back, he must have known she’d done something to him. Chloe squeezed her eyes shut as if that would help her hear better. Yassen was somehow not making a sound. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Irene!” Someone hissed. Maybe Erika.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Quiet!” she snapped.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was silence, then a door slammed. Chloe knew it had to be the vault door, not because of any district sound, but due to the lack of any.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s gone?” that was Priya’s voice, “where are you? I’ll come to find you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m here,” she croaked, just now feeling her injuries. Her eye was already swollen shut and her nose was bloody, “I’m here.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Priya crawled along the ground, following the sound of Chloe’s voice. Her hand touched the girl’s foot.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There you are,” Chloe could hear the smile, “are you alright? What the hell just happened?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll explain later,” she said, then louder, “Is anyone hurt?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a round of no’s from everyone. That was a relief at least.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can you stand? We have to get out of here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Priya put her arms underneath Chloe’s armpits. The girl winced. Her ribs were bruised if not cracked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is everyone ready?” said Priya, “we have to stick together. I’ll lead the way with Irene. Follow my footsteps.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But Chloe didn’t allow Priya to pull her along.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, we should stay here. People are coming for us. And my name isn’t Irene. It’s Chloe.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t care what your name is,” Dina said from somewhere close by, she could feel her breath, “I’m not staying in this shit hole another second.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How do you know that people are coming for us?” Christie asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They were the ones who turned the lights off. Just wait.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No way. I’m leaving before that Russian guy decides to finish us off.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dina’s hand found the wall, tracing it to the vault door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dina, just wait!” Priya called.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dina gripped the handle and pulled. Light flooded the room, blinding everyone in it. The next few moments were dizzying.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Get down!” a man shouted. Chloe couldn’t see him. He was holding a torch, it’s beam shining down the short corridor, “get on the floor!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do what he says!” Chloe said, getting to her knees and pulling Priya down.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dina was pulled into the gallery, disappearing behind the shield of light. Reluctantly the rest followed. There were tears in Megan’s eyes. The two Emily’s were holding each other on the ground. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man came forward and the light came on. It was Wolf. Behind him was Fox, Eagle, Snake and Alex Rider. They were wearing black from head to foot, each carrying a suppressed assault rifle. Chloe smiled at Alex but his expression twisted as he saw her. She must have looked awful. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is there anyone else in the room?” Wolf demanded to know.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yassen was here,” said Chloe, “but he disappeared.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wolf nodded, his thick beard pressing against his chest. He signalled for Snake and Alex to follow him to scout the rest of the area. Fox and Eagle stayed behind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re safe now,” Eagle told them gently, “I’m going to read off some names and I need you to tell me if that’s you. We have to make sure everyone is accounted for.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dina Bauman was the one you took outside,” Chloe began.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good, “ said Eagle, pulling out a notepad and ticking next to her name, “Emily Arron.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The girl announced her presence.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jamilla Barron.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a pregnant pause.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There isn’t anyone here with that name,” Priya said quietly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eagle nodded gravely and marked an x next to the missing girl’s name. There was something wrong- was there more that they hadn’t noticed were gone?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The process continued until everyone was accounted for. It was like a bizarre classroom registration. Raise your hand if you’ve been kidnapped. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright. Let’s get you guys out of here. It’s all over.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex returned with Wolf. The team began leading the freed women from the vault. Chloe drew the back of her hand across her mouth, smearing blood across her face. The boy approached her, but Priya blocked him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s alright. I know him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The woman narrowed her eyes but accepted Chloe’s answer. She busied herself with making sure everyone else was uninjured and leading them outside.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You okay?” Alex asked, threading his arm underneath her armpits.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah. More or less.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You look awful.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks,” her laugh made her ribs ache, “is there any new information? Eagle said names I didn’t recognise- who are they?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex’s lips pressed together, “let’s just get everyone out of here first.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jones was standing in the gallery, talking to a shell-shocked Dina. There were half a dozen agents at work, some guarding Jones with bulletproof vests, combat knives strapped to their thighs, others were paramedics on standby. Alex waved over one of them. Lights were shone into her eyes, parts of her prodded and poked. Chloe tried to make the paramedic's job easy, but the girl couldn’t help but squirm to get a better view of the ex-captives. A primal sense of survival wanted them all to stay together. They were being led off, presumably to be examined by other medics. Even Dina was whisked away from Jones by a frustrated paramedic.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your ribs are badly bruised, but not broken,” her examiner said, clicking her pen and filling out a sheet on a clipboard, “we’re going to have to keep an eye on… on that eye.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The accidental pun felt absurd given the severity of the circumstances. Chloe was given a cold compress to put on her face. The medic had wiped away the blood and left to see to the others.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I need to speak to Jones.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The woman was giving orders to the various teams of agents. Her long black coat whirled as she directed the people around her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alex, Yassen was here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His eyes widened, “and he didn’t kill you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ha- he tried but he got away. I think he realised the game was up when the lights went out.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jesus Christ. One day our luck is going to run out, Chloe.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He pressed his forehead to hers, hugging would have caused too much pain. Wolf approached them from behind, his gun lowered and put on safety.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Time to go, kids. We’ll escort you out.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chloe spent the ride back to MI6 in an ambulance with several of the women. Erika and Ocean were crying openly, sucking in huge sobs that shook their bodies. The girl could only imagine how they felt. Dina was the only one without tears in her eyes. Instead, her visage was as blank as a statue. Chloe lent over and patted her knee. She didn’t react.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why do these things always end with you getting beat up?” Alex whispered to her, “did you do something bad in a past life?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that a real gun?” she asked, ignoring his question. Despite the boy being rather tall, the gun felt absurdly large. It was a suppressed assault rifle, it’s detachable magazines were lined up on a strap around his chest, “not a tranq?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He shifted in his seat, “it’s real.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How did that happen?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t think they should have given me one?” he said, affronted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t say that. It’s just… something new. I wasn’t expecting it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex leant back in his seat. The gun was between his legs, the stock on the ground. He held it delicately as if it were a snake only temporarily tolerating his handling of it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know. It was a surprise for me too. I guess they thought I was ready.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Would you have used it?” Chloe whispered this as quietly as possible.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If I had seen Yassen… Yes.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Headquarters was as celebratory as Chloe had ever seen it. Agents patted each other on the back and shook hands, telling each other well done for all their hard work. The disappearances of so many women in London had shaken them all. Everyone had a mother, a sister, a daughter, a girlfriend. The pressure to find them all had been stifling. The consequences of failure too great. Chloe had been expecting a debrief in the conference room, but Alex took her further down the hall. Past a keypad protected gate was the interrogation rooms. Chloe never had reason to visit them until now. Jones was standing in front of a pane of one-way glass, the white light from the overhead glinting off her glasses. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Chloe,” the woman’s face softened, “I’m glad you’re alright.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have to tell you, Yassen was there.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, but I stabbed him. With my earring I mean. I know he’s most likely had resistance training, but it might have slowed him up. I just thought I should let you know.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chloe rubbed the hand that the ring had been on. She started when her skin touched only skin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess I left it back there…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ve swept the area several times. There’s no trace of him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How can that be?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s no trace of Vaughn Morton either.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chloe clenched her teeth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re joking.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not in the slightest. That’s why we’ve got him,” she pointed through the glass where Micheal Chapman was sitting, harshly illuminated under spotlights, “we’re hoping he might have an idea where he went.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How could you have lost the guy?” Alex said, “we had the whole building under surveillance!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I said there was no trace, but that’s not quite true. He ran- maybe Yassen was with him- a team caught up to him in his car. All three have unfortunately been killed.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We have to find him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am well aware of that, Alex,” Jones rubbed the bridge of her nose, “but so far, Mr Chapman isn’t letting anything slip.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A dark desire to </span>
  <em>
    <span>make</span>
  </em>
  <span> Micheal Chapman talk entered Chloe’s mind. It made her skin crawl to think someone could hate a woman like Christie enough to kill her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where are Christie and the others?” Chloe asked instead.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The infirmary is undertaking more thorough examinations.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just what they need after the most traumatising experience of their lives.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Would you rather they were left untreated? We’re not forcing them to do anything.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I see them?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought you might want to talk to Mr Chapman, Maybe seeing you would jog his memory.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chloe scowled at the man through the glass. He looked shrunken next to the tall bulk of his guard. A team must have swiped him while he was preparing for bed. There were toothpaste stains on his t-shirt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t see what I could do.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I try?” Alex interjected, “I’ve spoken to him before after all.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine. And yes, Chloe, you can see them.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The infirmary was well situated in the heart of headquarters. It was a straight shot from the interrogation rooms to the white double doors. With bone-white walls and stark ceiling lights, the room was unpleasant to be in. The smell of disinfectant and disposable plastic gloves was distinct even before she opened the doors. A dozen cots lined the walls, almost all of them were occupied. Machines beeped and pressure cuffs were deflated and inflated. Pens scrawled to record readings and numbers. The bed closest to the doors was that of Erika Ueno. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I interrupt?” she asked the nurse.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Go ahead,” she said and continued to poke at her patient.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How are you feeling? Have you been treated well?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Better than we have been,” Erika’s grin stretched to one side, “I’m still on a high from everything that happened. You, on the other hand, have a lot of explaining to do.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know,” Chloe shifted her weight to her other foot, embarrassed. Telling people that she was an undercover agent was always a strange feeling. Nevertheless, she explained to Erika what she was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, thank God for that. The state I was in, Santa Claus could have come down the chimney to rescue us and I wouldn’t have said a word.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chloe had to laugh. Humour was one of the best ways to deal with hardship.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you going to get him?” Erika’s brown eyes flashed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vaughn? We will.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No. Jake- my boy- my ex-boyfriend.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chloe said, “we have people looking into it,” but the truth was that she didn’t know. She couldn’t believe Blunt and Jones would overlook it, “we have one of them. Christie’s guy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ha- you should tell her. She’ll get a kick out of it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I will- which bed is she in?” Chloe asked the nurse.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Christie who?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Johnson.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There isn’t anyone logged with that name.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chloe felt her stomach drop. She grabbed Erika’s arm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you see her leave with us?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Her name was called, so she must have been with us then… But after that, I don’t remember seeing her. Everything was so chaotic.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chloe swore.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have to go,” she said, “I’ll find her.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The girl burst through the doors of the infirmary and dashed to the main office floor, all while dialling the number of Fox. He had been in charge of making sure everyone was accounted for. How could he have made such an error? The number rang once, twice, three times and went to voicemail. Panic was something Chloe had learned to control, but it was a struggle. Her fingers felt clumsy and fat on the touch screen. She managed to call Jones, who picked up immediately.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Summon an emergency meeting. Something’s wrong.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tell me."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I can’t find Christie and Fox is MIA. Jones, I have such a bad feeling. Get everyone in one place and we can work this out.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Meet me in the conference room,” the woman said and hung up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Several seats were already filled by the time Chloe got there. Wolf refused to sit, pacing around like the worried parent of a missing child. No doubt he felt responsible. The rest of his team waited patiently, though their taught brows and pursed lips gave away their anxiety. Chloe couldn't sit still either. Every moment they spent waiting was another Christie moved closer to death. Jones, Blunt and Alex, who was presumably still with the deputy, hadn’t arrived yet. Chloe couldn’t keep her mouth shut until then.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“When did you last see him?” she demanded, sounding more accusatory than she had intended.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We split off after the initial raid, leading other teams in the sweep,” said Eagle quietly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And you didn’t notice he hadn’t come back?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey- he’s a grown man! We’re a team, not a support group,” Snake argued, fist clenched on the tabletop, “we all just assumed he’d gone back in a different car.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chloe bit the inside of her cheek to stop herself from saying something more inflammatory. She willed herself to remain calm. It was just a mistake, a lapse in judgement. For now, they had to focus on righting it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jones entered, shadowed by Alex. Blunt soon followed, taking the seat at the head of the oval table.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ve got no time,” Chloe began, standing at the other end of the table, eyeing the man at the head, “Christie and Fox are unaccounted for. Vaughn and Yassen must have grabbed them somehow. That is if they are even still alive.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Calm down, Hartford,” Blunt said evenly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And what about the boyfriends of the victims?” she added, not heeding his advice, “please tell me you’ve kept your eye on them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We left that to the police. They are more than capable.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We need to know where they all are- now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why?” said Jones.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A bad feeling,” Chloe clasped her hands together underneath the table, rubbing where the ring Smithers gave her had been. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blunt said a few words to another agent, who quickly scurried off. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And-” Alex jumped in during the silence, “I managed to get it out of Chapman. We suspected it before, but there are more. More women Vaughn took. Women that people wouldn’t notice went missing. He didn’t know how many, but it could be double what we thought. They kept them in a separate location in case one was compromised.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chloe squeezed her fingers. It was her fault too. She should have stuck to them, made sure they were alright. Had she not promised they would be safe? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is there any possibility at all that Fox went AWOL?” Jones said, “or just isn’t answering his phone?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“None,” Wolf assured her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then that leaves us with one option. We have to find Vaughn immediately.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The eclipse!” Alex said suddenly, “it’s tonight.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chloe swore.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Vaughn told his followers that it had to be done at the eclipse. He’s on the run and desperate. I think he’s going to go through with it. I don't think he cares about getting caught anymore.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Just then, Kyra stumbled through the door. She was a little out of breath, hair falling out of her bun and wearing her custom blue-light-blocking glasses.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s the news?” Blunt said gravely.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kyra breathed in and out once, then said, “the police, they don’t know where they all are. They had surveillance on them, then suddenly they vanished all at once! I took a look at their records and they’re telling the truth.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You broke into the police’s database-” Alex was cut off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Never mind that! I bet they’re with Vaughn or en route to him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The room grew silent. Everyone understood what that meant. They had two hours before an unknown number of women were ritually executed, and they had two hours to find them and stop it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We still need to find his location,” said Blunt, “Kyra, have your team look through police records again. See if there are any reports of reckless driving in the areas that the men lived. Jones, have their landlords called, or their parents if they're living with them. See if they have any idea where they're going."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s going to take too long,” Chloe protested, “they’ll be dead by the time we find anything!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She squeezed her hands together, sweat moistening her skin. Then she had a thought.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My ring… it's gone,” she whispered, “can anyone get the location of my ring?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blunt narrowed his eyes but compiled all the same. There was no time to ask why. The man pulled out his phone and tapped it a few times. An image was screened on the wall behind him from the ceiling projector. It showed a map of London, with street names and stations all labelled in tiny text. The image shifted and suddenly it was showing another location. Around ten miles outside of central London, a place called Chiltern Hill. A little red dot was pulsing in the middle of the screen Unlike central London, which had been a mess of branching roads, the screen was a sea of green.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s the nature reserve,” Jones said, "how did it get out there?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We can think about that later. Unless Smithers made a defective tracking device, I think that’s where Vaughn Morton is,” Chloe’s chest tightened in terrified anticipation. The only person that could have taken the ring was Yassen. He must have taken it during their altercation. So he was there. Chloe shivered, remembering their frenzied battle in the dark. She would have died had it not been for Kyra. She would have to thank her when this was all over. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A great crease formed on Blunt’s brow as he thought. The decision would not be easy. Sending in a team would be a disaster if Chloe was wrong. Jones nodded at her superior to show her support.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright. We’ll follow the lead. Kyra, investigate everything I said before regardless. Better to be safe.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Wolf rose from his seat first. He was already halfway to the door when Jones told him to ready his team. His face was grim and pulled back into a grimace, as were the rest of the team. Much like Chloe, they were not going to lose one of their own. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex followed after them with Chloe at his heels, heading for the armoury.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Chloe-” Jones stepped in front of her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Try and stop me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not going to stop you. I was going to tell you,” the woman had a confusing look of pride and fear on her features, “good luck.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The bulletproof vest Alex helped strap her into was heavy. However, it was a familiar weight. She’d run these drills before. The other trainees and herself had treated it like a game; who could suit up the fastest? First was the vest, then the ammunition belt. She hesitated before she picked it up. There was a rifle waiting for her in the locker too. There was no time to think. Clipping the belt across her chest, she grabbed the rifle and swung it over her back. Alex lay a hand on her shoulder and squeezed. Each one of them could feel the weight of their equipment.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The only way we’ll reach Chiltern in time is by helicopter,” Jones explained to the team. They were riding in a huge black SUV, its windows tinted and bulletproof, “and the nearest helicopter pad is a few minutes away. In the meantime, I want to go over a few things.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We don’t know how armed they will be and we don’t know their numbers. Our priority is stealth. We have to assume that any show of force will cause him to harm the hostages. You are to approach the subject undercover and subdue him with non-lethal force. Your side arms contain a potent tranquilizer. This is to be used unless there is no other choice.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And if there is no other choice?” said Wolf in a tone that said he already knew the answer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then you have permission to use deadly force. I will take responsibility. Our priority is ensuring that every one of those women survives. I trust that each one of you will make the right call when the time comes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The words ‘deadly force’ rattled around in Chloe’s brain. She still felt as if she were on a training mission, but the weight of her weapon refused to let her believe that completely. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The helicopter landing pad was on the top floor of the police station. The officers and other staff stood aside to let the agents pass. A heaviness hung in the air around them making Chloe feel like she weighed a ton. All eyes were on them. They piled into the lift, shifting their packs and equipment around so that everyone could fit. Chloe watched the numbers climb, her anxiety rising with each floor. The prerecorded voice announced that they had reached the top, allowing the half a dozen agents to pour out like spilt marbles. The helicopter was waiting for them, its pilot already in the cockpit. A fierce wind made Chloe fight for balance and the whirling blades of the helicopter deafened any sound. Jones had accompanied them to the roof, but this was where they’d part ways.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Take care of them,” she shouted to Wolf over the noise of the blades.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She held her coat against the cold, its tail flapping wildly. Chloe hauled herself into the cabin. All the extra equipment made the climb embarrassingly difficult. On her knees, she reached down and pulled Alex after her. They took their seats and strapped in. Headsets were passed down the line and she slipped one on. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Everyone good to go?” the pilot asked through the headsets.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wolf laid his rifle across his knees, leaning forward in the seat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you say, kids? You got this?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chloe looked at Alex. His eyes were alert, frightened, determined. No doubt she had a similar appearance. When they both nodded, Wolf signalled to the pilot. Within seconds, they were above the clouds.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Here’s how it’s going to happen,” said Wolf. His team was focussed and attentive. They had been trained well, “I’ll take point. Chloe, you stay right on my heels. Snake will pair up with Alex. Eagle, you have the rear. Like Jones said; this is a stealth mission. We go in quietly and eliminate the target. When we do, I suspect the rest will panic. Be ready for that. We don’t know if they will be armed, so treat them all as if they are. Treat every threat as real. Once we have eyes on them all, we take them out all at once. How’s your aim?” he directed this at Alex. Wolf knew that Chloe could handle a gun already.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I get headshots in paintball,” he shrugged.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wolf laughed, sounding more like a grunt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That will have to do. Just try not to hit the girls.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s the plan for finding Fox?” Eagle asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“As much as I hate to say it, eliminating Vaughn and saving the women is the priority. If we see him in the meantime- great, but we can’t look for him until everything else is taken care of.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eagle clenched her slender jaw but did not argue.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But hey, if we do see him, toss him a gun and he can help us out.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If he’s not got himself out already,” Eagle noted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s one more thing and it is more for you two,” he said to Chloe and Alex, “as I said, we don't know what the situation will be out there. It might be that non-lethal methods aren’t viable. I won’t baby you on this. I need to know if you can kill if the time comes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can,” each one said, both wondering if the other was lying, unsure if they were lying to themselves. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The pilot dropped them about a mile outside of where Chloe’s ring supposedly was. Wolf had been given a device to track it. The red dot that marked where Vaughn was hiding was tantalisingly close. The team hopped one by one from the helicopter into the clearing. It would have been pitch dark if the moon had not been so bright. The stars were out in full force away from the smog and streetlights of London. In every direction was dense woodland- perfect cover. This area of the reserve was less trodden down than others. There were no paths leading through the trees and the earth was littered with rabbit holes and banks that could easily snap an ankle.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just like at the Friend’s,” she whispered to Alex, “playing hide and seek with Rafe.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s hope they don’t have shotguns too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wolf looked at his wrist, the device diligently showing their location, and signalled to move forward. The girl attached herself to Wolf’s shadow, following through the overgrown path. As they entered the treeline, the man crouched a little lower and the rest followed suit. Though they were still a ways off from the destination, care was taken with every step not to make too much noise. It was better to be extra careful to protect the element of surprise. As they slunk through the woods, Chloe’s thoughts turned to Yassen. He had to have taken the ring. Did he know about the tracking device, or was it a trophy from their violent encounter? Or was it just an accident? The girl didn’t doubt that he was back to full capacity already, despite the injection of sedative he'd been given. It didn’t seem possible for something like that to take him down. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chloe was pulled away from her thoughts when she smelt fire. Thick and ashy, the scent lingered in the air like a fog. Wolf raised his fist and brought the group to a stop. They hadn’t been travelling for more than a few minutes at most. The man pointed through the trees.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You see that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Through the dark trunks was a strange green glow, almost white in their night vision goggles.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They’ve built a fire,” he said, “I guess they’re passed subtly at this point. Move up.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The team didn’t reach the next clearing for another five minutes. As they approached, they could hear the shouts and cheers of several men, and the shrieks of several women. Chloe tried to discern Christie or Fox's voice, but it was impossible. Then Wolf looked back on his group, one final look to make sure everyone was ready. They all nodded. Wolf got down on his stomach and crawled along the ground, his sidearm gripped in one hand. Chloe followed, the earthy smell of the forest mercifully interrupting the smell of smoke. The rifle weighed on her back and she wondered if she could bring herself to fire it. The team leader stopped as the trees thinned out into the clearing. It was on a slight hill so that Chloe couldn’t quite see the top, but she could see the orange tip of the small campfire they had made. Fallen trees and branches had been used as fuel, burning spectacularly since it had not rained for weeks. The silhouettes of a half a dozen men stood around the crouched figures of the women. Chloe shivered at the eerie sight. It was as if they were being surrounded by phantoms.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The team lined up side by side, still lying on their stomachs. Eagle alone had her rifle drawn. It was equipped with both tranquilising and lethal ammunition. She retrieved the tripod from her pack and set it up, resting the gun on its stand. The women peered through the scope as Wolf used binoculars.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don't see him,” Wolf said,” have you got eyes?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No. I can’t see Vaughn either.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is Christie there?” Chloe held her breath.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes. I can see her. She’s in the circle with them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank God.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Five minutes until the eclipse. I can’t believe we made it,” said Alex, looking at his watch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Focus. Vaughn’s just come out of a car. He’s got a weapon, maybe a knife, it’s too far to tell.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s he doing?” Chloe asked and Eagle shushed her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s… giving commands, he’s- oh shit. Wolf, you seeing this?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wolf snapped his binoculars to where Eagle was indicating. He grimaced and swung his rifle from his shoulder. Chloe braced her own on the ground, leant on her elbows and looked through the scope. She could see Vaughn waving the knife, he had grabbed a girl, gripping her hair in his hands. The other men, eight or so, were doing the same.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Move up everyone. On my command, we shoot to kill.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chloe stumbled trying to keep up, her foot caught in a rabbit hole. As she pulled herself out, her heart was beating just as quickly as a rabbit’s too. There had to be another way. Those men needed to face punishment. Not to mention the panic shooting would cause. The women might try to run, get caught in the fire.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait!” she hissed at the team leader, driving her legs up the slope, “Wolf!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have an idea. Give me two minutes and no one has to die.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do as you’re told, agent,” said Wolf, not taking his eyes off the scene ahead of him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chloe realised she would never convince him. She had to take a shot in the dark and do what she thought was right. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait for my signal,” she said and ducked behind a blackberry bush. Vaguely, she was aware of the man’s furious stare boring into her back, but she ignored it. She had said two minutes, but in reality, she had made that number up. When she got close enough to the car, she crawled on her belly to get underneath it. A dozen pairs of ankles shuffled around as men struggled to keep hold of their victims.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re so close brothers!” Vaughn all but screamed, his voice shrill and reverent like a fire and brimstone preacher, “you’re moment is here. You were powerless before- take back that power now! Everyone in your life has beaten you down, made you feel worthless, made you feel less than human. With this final act, you will reach a plane of enlightenment you never dreamed of,” Chloe could see Vaughn’s black boots a few meters in front of her. She guessed a minute had passed. Wolf was waiting for her, him and the team invisible in their black uniforms and pressed into the ground. She had to see this through. Unclipping her sidearm from her hip, she poked the barrel from under the car. She would have had a clear shot at his neck, but from this angle, it wasn’t possible. The dart would reach his calf but no higher. The difference in the time it would take for him to go down was as little as one minute to as many as ten depending on where she hit him. That’s when she noticed who Vaughn had grabbed as his ‘sacrifice'. It was Christie, and she had noticed her. The women stared wide-eyed and silent at the figure underneath the car. Her hands were tied with a white plastic zip tie. Her hair was matted and covered in dirt, but her eyes were blazing in the fire. Vaughn held the knife lazily against her neck. Christie looked from Chloe, to her gun, to the knife, and then bit the man’s arm as hard as she could.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The first thing he did was scream. Not a surprised scream, but a pure and razor-edged shriek of pain. Christe threw herself against his legs and Vaughn toppled over. The next thing Chloe knew, the back of his neck was facing her as he hit the ground. She fired a dart into the flesh before she could think twice. Smithers had made the thing so quiet that, as the dart left the chamber, a person could have mistaken it for the flap of a hummingbird’s wings. Chloe bit her lip as one man cracked Christie across the face. Another helped their leader to his feet. He hadn’t noticed the sting in his neck, too focussed was he on the burning pain in his arm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Little bitch!” he spat at her and hit her again, “I should kill you right now. But why waste such a good moment? Your death will come.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was exactly one minute and thirty seconds until the eclipse. Chloe backed out from under the car and crawled to her team, who were still posted beneath the cover of the blackberry bush.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What the </span>
  <em>
    <span>hell</span>
  </em>
  <span> was that?” Wolf said, “forget it. Team, take aim. There’s no time to wait. We have thirty seconds.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No-please!” Chloe begged, “I got him with the sedative, he’ll go down any second now!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wolf could barely hear her. Sensing the end was near, the women had begun screaming and thrashing with frightening intensity. No doubt they had themselves been sedated to some capacity, but even so, their captors had to fight white-knuckled to keep them still.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ten seconds men!” Vaughn tried to muster his previous lustre, but couldn’t. His voice was sluggish and thick. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chloe relented. He wouldn’t go down in time. Her plan had failed. Hands, slick with sweat, she aimed at one of them. A short man who would have been average had he not slumped over like a hunchback. She refused to take note of anything else about him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ten! Nine!” the men cried out in chorus. The moon was passing in front of the sun. The late evening had been dim, and the moon began to blot out the remaining light, “eight!” they cried.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then Vaughn fell to the floor.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chloe almost felt bad for the other men. They all looked to see what had made the dull thud, and why they could no longer hear their leader’s voice. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s down!” one shouted as the moon’s celestial form completely covered the sun. It became much darker all of a sudden, not pitch black, but Chloe struggled to see the shapes move. Most simply looked around, waiting for someone to take charge, to do something. When no one did, they panicked. Wolf hadn’t missed a beat. Already, he had told his team to switch to non-lethal. Eagle had landed three darts into three men’s necks before Chloe even knew what had happened. Alex got another in the arm, Wolf and Snake each got one in the temple. Soon, they were joining their leader on the ground. An elevated heart rate made the sedative work that much quicker.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s one missing,” Eagle said, looking down the top of her pistol, “I counted x before we got here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alex, Snake, Chloe. Make sure no one is hurt and untie them,” then he said more loudly, “don’t panic. We’re with the police. You’re safe now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Many of the women were already helping each other out of the ties when they reached them. Chloe found Christie struggling to right herself. Vaughn was lying like a rag doll on top of her. Chloe pushed him off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You alright?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Even in the half-light, the blood around her mouth and on her forehead was visible.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m fine,” she struggled to say, her voice hoarse from shouting and screaming, “but quickly- the car…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chloe tackled the women just as the engine roared to life and the four-wheel-drive surged it forward. Hard, dry clumps of the earth the tires had upset pelted them. The high-beams illuminated the woods at the bottom of the hill. Chloe couldn’t see who was at the wheel, but she pulled out her rifle anyway. She fired one shot at the rear tires and missed. The bullet hit the earth with a thunk. There was already another bullet in the chamber so she aimed again, but Alex hit her mark before she did. The car skidded as one of the rear tires burst. It swerved like a pendulum, racking deep gashes into the dirt. The left side collided with the truck of a thick tree. Glass exploded from the windows, weaker branches snapped and came free, hitting the roof. Chloe approached, looking down the lens at the wreck. A man all but fell from the driver’s side door. It was Sanderson, his bulk stood out against anything. There was something in his hand- a gun. He pointed it at Chloe. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Two shots fired at that moment. Neither came from him. One had missed his head by half an inch and punctured the front right tire. The other had hit its target. The man grabbed his chest as if overcome with emotion. But red blood spilt from the hole and covered the hand. With the slowing beat of his heart, the liquid pulsed in a pathetic diminuendo until finally, his heart stopped and he collapsed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is anyone hurt?” Wolf shouted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The negative came from a dozen voices.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Chloe?” Wolf came up behind her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m fine.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Was that your bullet?” he asked, sensing the veil of shock the girl was looking through.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I… I don’t know. Maybe.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But that wasn’t true. In her gut, she knew it was hers. Forensics would come later. The bullet would be retrieved. Maybe it was still lodged in his chest, maybe it was sitting buried under the soil. An analyst would match the marks in the barrel of her gun with those left on the bullet. It would show that she had killed this man. Chloe consciously wished never to learn his first name. Maybe it would be easier that way.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Get it together. We need you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Somehow, Wolf’s unsympathetic orders were just what she needed. There was still work to do, and she would do it. As they waited for their support to arrive, the team untied the remaining captives and tied up their captors. One by one they were dragged into the centre of the clearing, hands and feet bound so that they looked like oversized worms. Alex was speaking to the released women, reassuring them that they would be out of here in no time, to stay together and wait for transport. Some were crying, some were laughing, some had sunk to the floor with their heads between their knees. Chloe found Christie standing above Vaughn, who had been taken to the pile just like the rest of them. She spat on his face and kicked him in the gut.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Piece of shit.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I tackled you earlier, you okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Better than I would have been if you hadn’t.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Have you seen the Russian?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He took off ages ago,” she sounded tired, “about an hour ago in the other car.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What about Fox? The man who took your names back at the estate?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think your friend’s already found him,” Christie said, pointing towards the wrecked car.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eagle had run down to inspect the wreckage. She put two fingers to the dead man’s neck and determined he was indeed dead. Next, the agent pulled open the rear door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s here! It’s Fox!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In a moment she was pulling his limp form from the back seats. He was too heavy and he landed in a heap. Eagle drew his head onto her lap and took his pulse and checked his breathing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s alive!” Chloe had never heard her so energised.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Snake pumped his fist into the air and cheered. Wolf allowed himself a private smile. That left Yassen as the only loose-end. Her skin crawled, thinking about him lurking around in the woods like a ghost. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Everyone else is safe at HQ,” Chloe told Christie, “they were worried sick about you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The red-head smiled gently, “a bunch of idiots. But I love them. How could they not notice I was gone?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where </span>
  <em>
    <span>did </span>
  </em>
  <span>you go?” Chloe was genuinely curious. Anything to take her mind of the image of blood pouring from a chest wound.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was being led somewhere by Ben- Fox, after a paramedic had looked at me. Everyone was either in the gallery or outside- you remember? I followed him through the hallway and was grabbed by Sanderson. Yassen took Ben. Then I guess they hit me with something because I only woke up about an hour ago. I guess Ben hadn’t come-to yet.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So he was collateral damage then,” Chloe realised, “they wanted you but they had to have him too. Why didn’t they just kill him?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I convinced them he’d be better as a hostage. Can’t believe they actually listened to me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Make sure you tell Eagle that. She’ll owe you for life.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll pass. I just want this all to be over.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chloe and the rest of the team were quickly sidled out of the way when the helicopters descended. Jones was helped out of one by an agent. Her heels sunk into the dirt when she touched down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good work everyone,” she tried to smile, but couldn’t hide her grimace as the pointed shoes sucked free, “leave the rest to us. I’ll meet you back at HQ shortly.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wolf gripped Chloe's hand as she climbed over the landing skids of the helicopter. When her headset was on and her belt fastened, she took one last look over the scene. Huge black vans had arrived as well. Agents were piling the girls onto one, the men strapped into seats in another. At least three people were checking that everyone was present and accounted for. At least MI6 learnt from their mistakes. Eagle stayed with Fox as a paramedic knelt beside him. Chloe couldn’t see Vaughn, she guessed he was already hauled away somewhere. Hopefully, she would never see him again. She caught Christie’s eye before the helicopter’s blades began to churn. Chloe waved and the woman waved back. Alex was beside her and she took his hand. It was all she would allow. If she buried her head in his shoulder as she really wanted, she was afraid the tears wouldn’t stop. Chloe wasn’t even sure she was upset. Not even scared. She felt like a rain cloud over the desert, slowly gathering vapour until she had to burst. But not yet. She could last a little longer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The helicopter flew over London, only a blinking red light to the people below. Chloe smiled and laughed along with the team’s celebrations, but her mind was miles away. Only Alex noticed. His hand never left hers. Wolf lent over and lay a thick fingered hand on her shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good work, both of you,” he said, “I couldn’t have asked any more."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She accepted the praise with a smile and a nod but felt ill. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, sir,” said Alex neutrally.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cheer up you two,” Snake said, “this mission will go down in history. MI6 will teach their new recruits about how Chloe Hartford and Alex Rider saved the day.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A red mist clouded the girl’s vision.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How can you be so casual about it? A man is dead!” she snapped and immediately regretted it, “sorry. Ignore me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah. I remember my first,” Snake reminisced, “I actually prayed for the first time in my life afterwards. On my knees and everything.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I heard </span>
  <em>
    <span>two </span>
  </em>
  <span>gunshots,” Wolf said pragmatically, “we don’t know if it was Chloe.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It was me…” she said quietly, “I know it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And if you didn’t kill him, you’d be dead,” he concluded, “and we’d take you home in a body bag and everything you ever worked for would be for nothing. Don’t be ashamed of defending your life, Chloe.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He was an evil man,” Snake said, dismissing it with a wave of his hand, “the world’s better off without him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It just feels…” she tried to think of a suitable word for what she felt, but nothing quite fit the ache in her heart and the sickness, like eels twisting around in her guts, “wrong,” she finished limply.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Give it time,” Alex said, squeezing her, “no one is expecting you to feel normal after something like that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chloe was exhausted. Too much had happened. She needed to sleep and process it all. The ride back to MI6 was like watching herself in a dream. The helicopter touched down and they all crowded back into the lift. A black car with a silent driver took them from there. Without even noticing the passage of time or space, Chloe was standing in the conference room again. Wolf was there, Eagle, Snake. Blunt was speaking, pacing around with his hands in his pockets. Chloe listened and nodded but didn’t hear anything. Alex was told off for falling asleep in his chair. There were dark circles under his eyes and he smelt of sweat and earth. Chloe knew she must look much the same. With a sympathetic pat on the shoulder for both of them, Jones sent them away to rest. Floor by floor, the central lift took them to the barracks. The rhythmic chime as each floor was passed threatened to send the girl to sleep. Alex slumped against the side and shut his eyes for a moment. Chloe pressed herself into his chest. His body was very warm and despite the not so pleasant smells, he still smelt like Alex. Safe and reliable. They held each other until their floor was reached. Chloe’s eyes felt dry. One moment, it was all she could do not to cry, another, she felt nothing. Empty.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I want to see Kyra,” she said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay,” he replied, too tired to ask questions, “I’m gonna sleep.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They parted ways in the hall. Chloe could hear the plastic tap of Kyra’s keyboard even before she knocked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come in.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The dark-haired girl was in her computer chair, one leg drawn up to her chest. In a rare moment, her hair was untied and it sat stiffly on her shoulders.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good job today,” Chloe said with a weak smile, “and thank you. You saved my life back at the manor.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You should have killed him,” Kyra said harshly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chloe flinched at the word.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why didn’t you?” Kyra was failing to hide her anger. She pulled the other leg up and hugged her knees.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t- I couldn’t just- Shit, what did you expect me to do? I was just trying not to die!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Kyra didn’t say anything, just fixed her with a cold glare, Chloe felt the need to justify herself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s one of the most dangerous men in the world, Kyra! Even in the dark he nearly killed me. And then he was gone before I could do anything about it!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kyra looked away, but her face had crumpled and she no longer looked furious.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s the only reason we found everyone in time…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The ring. He must have taken in somehow. God knows why. But without that, we never would have found the location. I don’t understand why…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We can ask him when we find him again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve had too many close calls with that man. I couldn’t beat him in a fair fight.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, how the hell am I going to get to him then?” Kyra shot back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What is wrong with you tonight?” Chloe pleaded. She came to the girl’s room because she needed… What? Maybe just someone who hadn’t been there. Hadn’t seen a man die.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You let the guy who killed my parents go and I’m supposed to be fine with that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chloe began to cry. Quiet tears rolled down her cheeks as she covered her eyes with her hands. Kyra said nothing, but the girl could hear her breathing evenly, trying to calm down. She crossed the room and pulled Chloe into an embrace. Just like that, the fight was forgotten, at least for that moment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on. Let’s get some sleep.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chloe had only meant to nap before going to find Alex, but she ended up sleeping through the whole night. She awoke suddenly, heart pounding from an unseen threat. She was terrified, but couldn’t remember why. The sheets were soaked in sweat. Chloe swung her legs over the bed and picked at her wet shirt. The room was stiflingly hot. She opened the window and stuck her head out, but the air was stale and hot outside too. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why is the sheet so wet?” came a groggy, disgusted voice, “did you wet yourself or something?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s just sweat,” Chloe said, laughing, “and half of it's yours anyway.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kyra made a noise of disgust and dragged herself from the duvet. Chloe helped her strip the bed bare and dumped everything in the corner. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“God, it’s so fucking hot,” Kyra said, fanning herself with a book.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was an awkward pause and the two girls remembered the words they had exchanged the night before. Chloe broke it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m going to find Alex. I feel bad for leaving him alone all night. We’ll talk about everything later,” she promised.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright. Later,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kyra was already tapping indecipherable code onto her PC, taking occasional notes on a pad. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex was up and showered when she entered her room. His eyes were ringed with grey and slightly bloodshot. There was a pleasant smell of orange shampoo in the air. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Morning,” she said after Alex had answered her knock. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Morning,” he hugged her, then held her at arm’s length abruptly, “wow. You smell awful.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Consequences of spending a hot, sweaty night in Kyra’s bed,” Alex laughed, “sorry I didn’t come back. I fell asleep.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s alright. I passed out pretty quickly anyway.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Still, I shouldn’t have left you alone. I feel bad.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll forgive you if you take a shower.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Deal.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was about to peck his lips but stopped herself, her breath probably didn't smell much better than her armpits.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chloe didn’t even gasp when the freezing water touched her skin. Rather, it felt unbelievably cool and refreshing. She hadn’t noticed how dirty she had become. Her nails were brown with dirt, her hair greasy and contained seeds from crawling over the woodland floor. She washed her hair twice thoroughly and scrubbed the dirt from her nails. The effect of cleaning her whole body was soothing. It was one thing she could control, one thing she could take care of flawlessly. When she’d spat out her toothpaste, it was a foul mixture of brown and red. She ran her tongue over the teeth, appreciating the fresh mint replacing the metallic taste of blood and dirt.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The girl wrapped herself in a towel and stepped out of the ensuite. She flopped down onto the bed, where Alex was reading the news on his phone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Has the story broken?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not yet. I reckon Blunt is drafting a response before it goes public.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chloe draped herself over his chest and laid her head down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How are you doing?” She asked because she didn’t want to talk about herself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright,” he said, stroking her hair, “a bit like after Point Blanc. It doesn’t feel real.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kyra was mad at me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really? Why?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because I didn’t kill Yassen.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Alex didn’t say anything, Chloe bit her lip. She raised her head to look at him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alex.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m angry Yassen isn’t dead too,” he said gently.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I couldn’t just…” the argument died on her lips, “I think we’re all angry he isn’t dead. I failed you both. You’ve each lost much more than I have to that man. I should have done more, I should have-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let me finish,” Alex began to stroke her hair again, “when I think about him. About how he killed Ian and Kyra’s parents, I get so angry. I’d like to think I could do it myself if it came to it. I wish he was dead every day. But I’m glad that you didn’t kill him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why? I don’t understand.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because I would hate the thought of you killing someone for me. It’s not fair. You shouldn’t have to bear that burden. Kyra’s was wrong to make you responsible.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But we all agreed to take him down together! I was too weak to see it through.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You did everything you could,” he hugged her tight against his chest,” I watched the footage you know. I don’t think I took a breath from the moment he walked in the room to the moment the lights came on and I saw you were alright. I wasn’t thinking about how much I hated him, I was thinking about how badly I wanted you to be okay.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chloe just cried against his chest</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I never used to cry so much before I met you,” she said, “you’ve turned me into such a baby.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s just a girl thing,” he teased, his voice was oddly thick.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chloe snorted and hit his shoulder playfully. But when she looked up, she saw that Alex’s face was turned upwards to the ceiling and tears were running down his cheeks and onto his neck. She pushed herself onto her knees and kissed him for a long time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you think any differently of me?” she asked when they parted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” he said, he knew what she was talking about, “you did nothing wrong.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I feel different. Like I’ve discovered something about myself.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You have. You’ve discovered what you’re capable of,” he said, “like Wolf said. You shouldn’t be ashamed of defending your life.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know. But what kind of psycho would I be if I didn’t feel weird about it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You remember at Point Blanc?” Alex asked. Chloe was jarred by the sudden change in subject, “I was on Wolf team then. We came and rescued you from the fires.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I remember.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I only fired one shot that day. It was only from a stun gun, but I missed. The guy came at me and I pulled out my knife. Wolf got to him before I could do anything and knocked him out. Everything was too chaotic for me to think about it then, but afterwards, I felt sick. I knew that I would have killed that man if he’d got to me. Or I would have tried to in earnest. I know it’s not the same thing, but I think I know a little how you feel.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why didn’t you tell me about this before?” she asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think I was afraid you would think differently of me too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chloe had to laugh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re both idiots,” she said, “too scared to tell each other how we feel, even when we feel the same way.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>MI6 was chaotic that morning. Everyone in the office was either frantically making phone calls or making reports on their computers. No one had called them there, but Chloe felt it necessary to make an appearance. She saw Smithers talking to a woman over their coffee cups. She smiled at him and he winked cheerfully at her. She’d send him a bottle of wine later. His gadgets had saved her life and the lives of dozens of women the day before. As soon as she saw Blunt’s stern face through the glass of the conference room, she knew she wasn’t ready to face it all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know, what,” she said, catching Alex by the arm, “you go ahead. I’m going to go see if everyone is okay.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex looked relieved himself, “maybe I’ll go find Wolf and the guys. See how they’re doing. Meet you back here.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She found the women in the infirmary, now a lot busier with a dozen extra cots set up in between the originals. Most of them were asleep. She saw Dina’s long dark hair poking from the edge of the white sheets. Ocean and Erika were curled up together in the same bed and Priya was pestering a nurse, asking what she could do to help. Christie was having her bandaged face looked at by a nurse. The girl’s eyes widened when she saw Chloe. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi,” Chloe said shyly. Not quite certain on how to approach. They’d been through too much to be strangers, “can I interrupt?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“One moment, I just need to check everything is in the right place,” said the nurse.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a bit more poking and prodding, she left the two of them alone. Christie patted the bed and Chloe sat down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How’s your face?” Chloe asked after a pause, “he got you pretty good.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’ll scar. The wanker was wearing a ring. But I’ll be fine. I’ve always thought scars were cool. How are you doing?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Seems like everyone is asking everyone else how they are these days. I should start wearing a badge or something.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“‘Piss off, I’m fine,” Christie suggested.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“‘It’s better than it looks’,” Chloe said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really though. I heard you killed Sanders.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Probably.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hardcore.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah. Please don’t ask me how I feel about it because I still don’t know.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I get that. You’ll get no complaints from any of us here, though.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks.” Chloe smiled. She liked how blunt the woman was. There was no hidden meaning with her or reading between the lines.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll only say this once, right?” Christie sported a pink blush, “we’re all grateful to you, you know? For getting us out. You really put your life on the line. That Alex kid too. They told us you were both only just eighteen. He your boyfriend?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah. Happy birthday to us,” Chloe laughed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tell me about it. God... you two should be making out in the cinema, not this,” she shook her head as if shaking the pity out of her, “really though. Thank you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re welcome. I’m just glad I was able to do anything.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s going to happen with Vaughn and all his lackeys?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Once the news gets out, it’ll be a public crucifixion. I don’t think he has any chance of getting out of this. The rest of them…” Chloe gave it her best guess, “I think they’ll all be charged, but who knows how severe the sentencing will be. I think the defence will have a strong case for coercion.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Christie bit her lip.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry. I thought I’d tell you the truth. I’m not a lawyer though so I wouldn’t listen to me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s fine. That’s what I was expecting anyway.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you going to testify?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re kidding, right? I want to look Mike in the eyes as I tell the world how he screwed me over. Some of the others might not. After all this, I think a lot of them just want to go home to their families.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Have you got people to go back to?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah. My dad and little sister. Jesus…” Christie rubbed her eyes before the tears escaped, “I saw a video of them on the T.V, begging for whoever had me to give me back. That was hard to watch.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chloe drew the woman into a hug.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But it made me happy too. To think that they cared about me so much. It’s easy to forget that you have people that love you sometimes.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chloe said hello to the girls she’d got to know behind the painting. Just like Christie, many had a fire in their eyes. They wanted to make sure that the people that did this to them rot in prison. Others wouldn’t meet her eyes, only pulled the sheets over their heads. Dina hugged her before curling back up to sleep. More than the others, she looked exhausted. It must have taken a lot of energy to keep up that tough front for weeks. Now that she was safe, she was like an empty battery. Priya however, squeezed Chloe so tight she couldn’t breathe.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“When you set off that bomb, or whatever that was,” she said, “I was so scared I couldn’t move. You’ve got guts, girl. Thank you for helping us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chloe pushed the heel of her hand into her eyes so that she wouldn’t cry. She smiled at Priya and wished her the best. When she closed the door to the infirmary behind her, part of her wished she’d never had to see any of them again. They deserved to have their lives go back to normal as if all of this was just a bad dream.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The urge to go and see the man responsible for it all overtook her. She didn’t resist it, though she knew Alex would be waiting for her upstairs by now. It wasn’t surprising to see Jones at the doors. The security guard was checking her for metal objects. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jones.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, Chloe,” she said as the guard removed a ballpoint pen from her pocket and raised an eyebrow, “oh for God- just take it then. Chloe, come with me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man pat her down and sent her on her way. She found Jones standing in front of a pane of one-way glass. Vaughn sat on a lonely chair behind a table, hands cuffed to loops on its surface. His hair was hanging limply over his eyes, the pupils shifted around restlessly like flies. A shiver ran through her body as she looked into those eyes, thinking of how casually he talked of her death. He looked so pathetic now, made small under the stark white light. Yet being in his presence made her uncomfortable. His insect eyes stared blankly through the glass and Chloe’s skin felt alive with spiders. Jones noticed her tense shoulders. She lay an awkward hand on her and pat twice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Has he said anything?” Chloe asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We can’t get him to stop talking actually,” Jones sighed, “he’s told us how he planned everything half a dozen times now. He thinks if he explains himself well enough, we’ll understand why he had to do it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What a psycho,” Chloe scowled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes. A complete psycho,” the woman smiled, “at least this will make it easier to convict him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Has he said anything about Yassen?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No. That’s one thing he won’t budge on. I think he’s afraid of him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can’t blame him for that, I suppose.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You and Alex both,” Jones said, shaking her head, “you’re drawn to him. This is one thing I wish you shared with Vaughn. Nothing good will come from you two chasing him. Twice you’ve come across him and barely escaped with your lives. I don’t want to test if you’ll be lucky with a third.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know,” said Chloe, “but you </span>
  <em>
    <span>are </span>
  </em>
  <span>looking for him, right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We are.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What if I could help you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jones sighed, “you’re too emotionally involved. Alex and Kyra especially.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not like that. I don’t want to chase him anymore. I do, however, think I might be able to get Vaughn to talk about where he went.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh?” Jones raised an eyebrow, her white teeth showing in an intrigued smile, “how’s that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let me in and I’ll show you.” Chloe nodded to Vaughn’s room. Jones thought for a moment, then she called a guard over.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m going inside with agent Hartford. Keep an eye on the situation while we’re in there.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t argue. Just do it,” Jones said to Chloe as she was about to do just that.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Vaughn’s head snapped up as they entered. Chloe expected him to grin at her and laugh, maybe spit at her feet and curse. But the man turned away and lowered his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello,” said Chloe, “remember me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vaughn sniffed and refused to meet her eyes. Somehow, this infuriated her. She clenched her fist and kept the anger under control.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What a role-reversal, hey? How are you liking it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll be out of here in no time. You won’t be able to hold me for long.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t sound confident. Chloe was glad to hear his posturing because it confirmed her assessment of his character. If her ploy was going to work, he had to turn out to be exactly who she thought he was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I bet you’re wondering how we found you in the end, right? You were </span>
  <em>
    <span>so </span>
  </em>
  <span>close. A few minutes later and it wouldn’t have mattered if you got caught.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just say what you want to say,” Vaughn spat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“One of your guys betrayed you,” she said evenly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man stood up violently. His chains rattled and the chair hit the floor. The security guard outside burst in with a taser gun trained on him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s alright. We’re fine,” Jones told the guard and sent him away again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chloe felt a surge of pride. Jones trusted her with this. She couldn’t mess it up. Vaughn had fixed her with a fury that almost made the girl flinch. She kept her face a mask of indifference. She was in control here. Vaughn couldn’t hurt her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck you!” spit flew from his mouth, “my guys are loyal to me. They wouldn’t have snitched. They worshipped me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sit down,” she commanded, “or do you not want to hear the rest?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vaughn clenched his teeth, one vein pulsing at his temple. Finally, he gave in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just tell me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It was your hired dog. Yassen.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That piece of-” the man mumbled unintelligible curses under his breath, then slammed his hands on the table. Chloe flinched and was glad that he didn’t notice, “I’ll kill him. The amount of money I gave him- I’ll kill him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It looks like we have a common goal then,“ Chloe crossed one leg over the other, “we also want him dead.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So you want me to tell you where he’s gone?” Vaughn barked a laugh, “I’m not a bloody snitch like him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s a shame. What if I sweetened the deal then?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vaughn raised an eyebrow in answer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gregorovitch is just about the most wanted man around the world. There isn’t much the British government wouldn’t do to catch him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s true,” Jones said, “there is a lot we could do for you if you were willing to help us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vaughn looked between the both of them. His eyes were wary and frantic. The eyes of a cornered animal.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You said it yourself. Yassen’s a liar. He betrayed you. Why protect him?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vaughn lent back in his chair, his jaw working as he thought. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tell me exactly what I’d be getting from this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chloe was tempted to tell him that they could erase all charges. It was the sweetest deal, but she knew he’d never believe it. She had to dangle just the right bait.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We can reduce everything you’re being charged with now- and let me be clear, you would never walk free again- and reduce it to kidnapping and endangerment. You didn’t actually kill anyone, after all.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vaughn looked thoughtful, but Chloe could tell he wasn’t quite convinced. She took a gamble.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And we’ll do one other thing,” she said, “your secretary. Nicole Jeffreys.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>By how Vaughn’s eyes stopped shifting, she knew she had him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s not innocent either, is she? She knew about the whole thing. About where the girls were being held, even all of their names. She helped keep everything running smoothly, didn’t she? She’s facing nearly as many convictions as you. If you help us out, I can promise that she’ll walk away from this with a record as clean as ever.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vaughn’s knuckles had turned white. Chloe was certain he was about to crack a tooth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine,” he said with a voice so taught she thought he might snap, “I’ll tell you. But I need everything you promised me in writing. I’m not saying a word until you do that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll put the legal team on it immediately. You have my word that we’ll follow through.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chloe didn’t know how you were supposed to end a negotiation like this. She tried holding her hand out for the man to shake, though she dreaded feeling his skin on hers. He took it firmly. He did the same to Jones. He was many things, but Vaughn was also a businessman and a deal had been made.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chloe leant against the glass once the door had fully closed. She put a hand to her heart. It was racing and a sheen of sweat had formed on her skin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You did well,” Jones said, “very well. I’m proud of you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chloe gulped down her surprise and childlike elation at the praise.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks. We’re not actually going to let them off, are we? I was just bluffing the hell out of anything I could think of.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No. I’ll draw up some very realistic documents and get all the right signatures. Vaughn’s lawyers won’t know don’t need to know a thing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sometimes I forget that MI6 is pretty much above the law,” Chloe said, “it’s kind of scary.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s meant to be scary. Puts people off messing with us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s just hope that he knows where Yassen went. I don’t want all this to be for nothing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll get him eventually. He can’t run forever.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jones’ phone buzzed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Blunt wants us upstairs.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait,” Chloe caught her arm, “I wanted to talk to you about something.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jones’ expression grew grave, “tell me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I…” Chloe found herself embarrassed, “actually, it’s nothing serious. I just wanted to tell you that I’d got into my first choice university. I’m going to be studying forensics at the start of the school year.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jones wasn’t often stunned, but she was now. She pushed up her glasses.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“University?” she said the word as if it were foreign to her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yep. An unconditional offer.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s,” her face broke into a genuine smile, “that’s great. I’m happy for you. Have you told Alex?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s coming with me. He got into the same place to do sports medicine.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow. I don’t know what to say.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s alright. I just thought you should know.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And," she took a breath, “I also want you to know that I do appreciate everything you’ve done for me. The whole of MI6. You were my family when I never had one. I know I didn’t always exactly act that way, but I feel it. Thank you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s a lot to be desired for our parenting methods,” Jones admitted, “and I’ll say that we should have done better in a lot of ways. I want you to know that I always saw you as family too. Even though I was pretty bad at showing it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was nothing left for it but to hug awkwardly in the hall with attempted murderers in every room around them. Jones patted her back robotically. Affection didn’t come naturally. Chloe only smiled and squeezed tighter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, that’s enough. Let’s get this over with.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was the same with most meetings Chloe was forced to attend. She sat still for hours until someone decided they needed some information from her. She would say maybe two words before they were satisfied and went back again to talking in circles. Picking apart every detail of the events, what protocols were used, what they should have done instead, what they could have done better, what they should factor in for next time. Chloe would always struggle to stay awake toward the end. Her head throbbed, a residual effect of the drug she’d been forced to ingest mixed with the relentless voices. Sometimes, Alex would flick a paper ball at her to make her laugh while Blunt’s back was turned. When Wolf caught him, he cuffed the back of his head. Chloe covered her mouth so she didn’t laugh. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was a horrible moment when the girl thought she had fallen asleep to a nightmare. Everyone in the room was staring at her, waiting for her to say something. She had the urge to look down to see if she was wearing trousers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Chloe, were you listening?” Blunt said with an air of frustration.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not really,” she admitted. Alex stifled a laugh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We were talking about Albert Sanderson. The autopsy came in just now. Died from heart failure due to blood loss from a bullet wound to his heart.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The bullet was confirmed to be yours.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As she knew it would be.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is there a question?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No. I just thought I would inform you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chloe felt herself relax. She realised only now that she’d been expecting to have to defend herself. But of course, these people understood that she’d had no choice. She’d given a statement right after. As had the rest of the team. Every one of them said the same thing. He had a gun on her and she defended herself. There wasn’t anything to debate about. Chloe had been expecting, dreading, someone telling her that she should have done something else. She should have dodged or aimed for his legs, anything but land a killing blow. It made her feel sick to think that everyone in the room agreed. Killing Sanderson had been the right thing to do.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Blunt ended the meeting an hour later. A statement would be prepared by the legal team for him to present to the Prime Minister. Jones didn’t tell the room about the deal she and Chloe had made. The fewer people knew about it, the better. The room emptied quickly. Everyone had a job that had to be done before the end of the day. Many were already refuelling on coffee and tea in the small kitchenette. Chloe felt Blunt’s hand on her shoulder as she went to leave. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Meet you outside,” she told Alex, who shrugged.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jones tells me you have an announcement,” he said. He was only as tall as Chloe but always seemed to take up much more space. The wrinkles around his eyes deepened as he squinted at her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I suppose,” she refused to be intimidated by his glare, “I’m sure you’ve already found out somehow, but I’m going to uni with Alex.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Chloe, I don’t-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, don’t,” she scowled, “I’m not under any contract with you. I’m free to do whatever I want.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She crossed her arms, acutely aware of how childish she sounded and must have looked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was going to say,” he said slowly, “that I don’t know what you are going to study. I wanted to know.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chloe blushed at her mistake, “oh. Forensic science.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Interesting,” Blunt raised a grey eyebrow, “going into police work? Analysing chemical samples in a lab?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe,” she felt defensive despite her best efforts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t see you sitting behind a desk, filling in spreadsheets.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I haven’t thought that far ahead,” she admitted, “I’m just interested in the science.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I see. Best of luck to you then.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chloe’s mouth hovered open.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What were you expecting?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing, I guess.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll send you your pay. It should be in your account by tomorrow.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks, but that’s not what I want most from you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know. You want information,” Blunt led her to his office, once inside, he retrieved a thick brown envelope from a desk drawer, “this is everything we have on Alex’s parents.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chloe reached for it, but Blunt didn’t let go as she tugged.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Give it to me,” Chloe said, almost desperately.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That isn’t all that’s inside,” Blunt assessed the girl in front of him, “it also contains everything we know about your mother and father.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chloe’s fingers tightened around the paper. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You told me they went missing in action,” it took all of her concentration to keep her voice even.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And that was the truth. But we haven’t been idle in tracking them down. This file contains all the leads we’ve accumulated over the years. Jones insisted that you were old enough to be involved.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Chloe didn’t answer, Blunt carried on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It goes without saying that the contents of this file are top secret. Burn it when you have memorised the information.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The girl nodded blankly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What you do with it is your choice,” he said, “I trust you to make the right call.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chloe didn’t want to leave just yet. Something felt unsaid between them, but she didn’t know quite what it was. It wasn’t as if she wanted a tearful goodbye from the man, but surely she meant more to him than a pat on the shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have work to do,” he said, “would you like a driver to take you home?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, it’s fine.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man stopped at the door, his hand lightly touching the handle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My number is always the same Hartford,” he said, “should you need to contact me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was as close to saying ‘keep in touch’ as Blunt would ever get.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex wanted to see Fox again before they left. He’d been asleep when he had tried earlier and wanted to at least say hello. Rather than the infirmary, Fox had been taken to his room in the Barracks. Like Chloe’s, it was sparse and less than decorated. There was an IV drip giving him a constraint stream of fluids on his right. On his left, sat Eagle, clutching his hand and whispering fervently. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alex, mate!” he smiled when he called them in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Other than a black eye and a bandage around his head, Fox looked no worse for wear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How are you doing?” Alex asked, taking the man’s hand as he slapped his back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good. Got me on some great meds. Make me feel all wavey.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He was saying some very interesting things when he woke up,” said Eagle with a wry smile, “they’ve worn off a bit now. Shame.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You,” he pointed at her, “are a cruel woman. Anyway, seems like all I’ve been doing since I woke up is thanking people, but, thanks,” he smiled, “all you idiots somehow managed to save my life.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can feel the love,” Alex laughed, “but you’re welcome. You would have done the same for us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Eagle was out of her mind,” Chloe said, “it was kind of sweet.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The woman flushed, “come on, you don’t have to tell him that stuff.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you say so,” she sang. Fox shone with glee.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know what you’re so happy about. I just didn’t want to do your half of the chores at home.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, I see. So you weren’t worried at all?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nope. You’re too much of an idiot to die.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can’t argue with that logic,“ Alex agreed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chloe and Eagle found themselves on the edges of the boys’ conversation. The woman seemed to have done this by design when she pulled the younger aside.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They told me it was your kill. Straight through the heart. Couldn’t have done it better myself.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, you did miss it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, cheeky. I’m just trying to say you did a good job under the circumstances. If you were anyone else, you’d probably be dead.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chloe wanted to argue that it quite literally had been a shot in the dark. That all she had done was point and shoot without zero technique. But Eagle looked proud. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I remember my first…” she looked at the ceiling, lost in memory for a moment. She shook her head, “just be glad it was a clean kill.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But, don’t you think I should have done something differently?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Like what?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know, aim for the legs?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then he would have shot you with a bullet in his leg and you’d be dead. This isn’t A level ethics. When someone tries to kill you, you don’t hold back.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The men had grown quiet as their conversation had grown in intensity.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Everything good?” Fox asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah. Fine,” said Chloe a little more sharply than she had intended, “I appreciate the advice.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chloe hugged her to soften her words. She then put a gentle arm around Fox, who patted her head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come visit, you hear me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We will.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The house felt unbelievably empty. She threw her keys on the coffee table and sank onto the sofa. Jack would be back from American the next evening. She was coming home to quite the story. Not telling her wasn’t an option. The woman could smell deceit like a bloodhound. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>For once, the house was blessedly cool. The first drops in temperature were harbingers of autumn and Chloe couldn't wait. London in the summer was always stifling. Alex made a show of clattering pots and pans around until they both gave in and decided on takeout. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The guys asked if we wanted to do something tomorrow, you up for it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What about Jack?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A morning thing. Just a coffee or something. We’ll be back before she is.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chloe realised she hadn’t checked her messages for days. Opening the app, she saw a swarm of activity from their friends, mostly wondering why they had gone silent. Micah made a joke that they’d been kidnapped, which Daisy told him off for. Then Marnie suggested they’d joined a sex cult in the woods and they’d never hear from them again. That got her told of by Daisy too. Chloe typed out a reply. An easy lie about taking a few days away from social media and phones. It was clear they didn’t buy it, but they also knew better than to pry. It was decided they’d all go for lunch at a little cafe tucked away in a corner of Chelsea. Micah had turned his nose up at coffee and couldn’t stand the smell. Chloe wondered what they would talk about. By tomorrow, the story would have broken and they’d have to act like they had no idea about any of it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chloe curled herself around Alex as they lay in bed. She wanted as much of their skin to touch as possible. The hot summer nights, windows flung open sprawled naked in the sheets, made it impossible to touch without overheating. But the night was cool enough that Chloe could indulge herself and make up for the lost time. Alex seemed to feel the same way, pressing his body into hers just to feel skin touching skin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Today felt final, don’t you think?” He whispered. His mouth was right by her ear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know about that,” Chloe said, “nothing has been resolved. I feel like there are more questions than answers now.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“What do you mean?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chloe pointed to the thick brown envelope on the coffee table.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that-?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The Arc of the Covenant,” Chloe shifted her arm- it was falling asleep underneath him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shit- have you opened it yet?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“No. I’m too scared. Alex, Blunt told me something when he gave it to me. He said that it contains leads as to where my parents are.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex’s mouth fell half open.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ve never brought them up, I assumed they weren’t alive anymore.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They might not be. They disappeared during a mission when I was four. Nothing has been heard from them since- or so I thought.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She eyed the envelope as if it were a poisonous spider. Horrifying yet intriguing to look at.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Looks like we’ve all got mysterious parents,” Alex laughed dryly, “do you even want to look inside? We’ve done this before. Say we’re done and then get pulled right back in.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m starting to think this will never be over, Alex. But I know one thing. If you want to pursue Yassen, if you want to figure all of this out- I’m with you. You’ve always got me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chloe looked into his blue eyes. More than ever, she was unsure as to where the future would take them. But on this one fact, she didn’t have any doubts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t have it any other way.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>